


Flicker

by Phoenix_Tears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/pseuds/Phoenix_Tears
Summary: Ten moved to Seoul for a fresh start. And the enigmatic stranger with the beautiful face and a wicked mouth seemed like a perfect way to say hello to his new life. It was supposed to be a one night stand. Or so they both thought.This is part of the TaeTen AU that I am writing on twitter. While it's possible to read it independently... I would suggest that you check out the AU for the larger story on myTwitter





	1. Sweet Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the TaeTen AU that I have been writing in twitter. But I guess it can be read separately as well.

Lee Taeyong was pissed. No, that was an understatement, he was bloody furious. This was not what he had agreed for when he let Yuta host this stupid party in his place. He wasn't supposed to be the host. In fact he wasn't even planning to turn up for the damn thing. 

But his friends had begged and for once he had listened. Big mistake. And now here he was holding up the fort all alone with both Yuta and Jungwoo completely missing. 

Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose. He had always been a bit particular about cleanliness and now the state of his apartment was driving him crazy. Yuta had arranged a cleaning crew to come the next day, he was aware of that... But that didn't mean that the sweaty bodies all over the place wasn't making his skin crawl. 

He needed alcohol. He definitely needed more alcohol than he currently had in his system if he had to survive this stupid night. He moved to the kitchen to refill his drink. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost his temper and shouted like last time... Jungwoo was somewhere around. He would eventually turn up and take care of things. That's what Yuta had said. Taeyong was supposed to kick back and relax. Enjoy the party!

Taeyong couldn't help letting out a day laugh as he downed his drink in a go. Yuta really didn't know him or what? Enjoy the party! 

 _Or maybe he knows you too well and was trying to get you to actually get out of your zone and relax._ Another voice in head murmured. Taeyong scoffed. Yuta was always trying... When will the fool just give up and leave him the fuck alone? Taeyong thought as he turned around to get another drink, running chest first into another guy in the process. 

"Shit," they both said in relex as the drink in the guy's hand spilt all over their shirts. 

"Fucking hell," the guy cursed again seeing the state of his clothes and looked up to scrowl at Taeyong. But his attention was engaged on something else. 

"Pretty," that's the first word that Taeyong could think of as he got the first glimpse of the shorter man's face. Even with that scrowl, the guy was pretty. 

"Excuse me?" the boy asked and Taeyong realized that he had spoken out the words out loud. Fuck. 

"I said you are pretty," he said, watching the boy's eyes grow wider in disbelief. Maybe this party wasn't a total waste. 

"Is that how you hit on people around here? Like by literally 'hitting' on them?" the boy asked, but Taeyong noticed that he no longer looked annoyed. In fact he looked like he might be mildly interested, if the way his eyes scanned his face and body were off any indication that is. 

"No, that's just me being a bit careless, and who said I was hitting on you? It was just a factual remark," said Taeyong. 

"Factual remark? Really?"

"Yup," Taeyong said refusing to elaborate. 

"You speak English," the guy replied. 

"Good observation ," Taeyong said sarcastically. 

The scrowl was back on the guy's face. Taeyong kinda wanted to kiss that out of him. And maybe he wanted to do lot more than kiss. 

"Wanna get out of that shirt?" he asked and smirked at the shock on the boy's face. 

"It's drenched with alcohol, I can get you something else to wear," he elaborated at last as the boys mouth opened and closed, his face a mixture of both surprise and indignation. 

"Oh...yeah, I-I though-" 

"What did you think?" Taeyong asked leaning forward towards the guy. His frustration was definitely a turn on. He would really enjoy playing around with this boy. He was gorgeous with that red tint on his cheeks... Taeyong couldn't help but wonder if he could get his whole body to blush the same color. 

"I-Look- I am kinda new around here," the guy began again after a minute.  

"I figured that much," Taeyong replied. 

"Yeah... And I come from a place with a completely different culture. So I am just gonna swallow my embarrassment and ask directly. Are you trying to get into my pants?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong was surprised by the straight forward question. He cocked his head to the side, observing the boy before him. He wasn't just pretty, he was gorgeous... Especially with those full lips and the pierced ears. He wanted this boy. He wanted to see every inch of his skin, wanted to hear the sounds he could coerce out of his mouth, he wanted this boy desperate and out of control with need. 

"What if I said yes?" Taeyong said at last, moving closer to him. Their bodies were almost touching and he at last let his eyes take in the whole expanse of the guy's body, lingering on where the wet shirt clung to his chest and stomach. 

"I don't know you," the guy said, his voice only half in protest. 

"I am not somebody who you would really wanna know. Unless it's in bed of course," said Taeyong. 

"So you are suggesting a one night stand," the boy asked, not seeming very surprised. Taeyong liked that, it was better that they were both on the same page. No messy morning afters to deal with. The boy was licking his lips unconsiouly and for some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away. 

Taeyong nodded with a smirk, "At last you get it." The boy was licking his lips unconsiouly and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off. There was something about him that had him buzzing like never before. Something very mesmerizing.

Taeyong could not help himself any longer and slowly ran the tip of his fingers against the others jaw causing him to let out an involuntary gasp. 

He swallowed visibly, eyes wide again in surprise but did not try to push him away. In fact, a second later he moved closer, their bodies now in contact. Emboldened by that, Taeyong let one of his hands move to his waist, pulling him even closer till there bodies became flushed against each other, their faces mere inches away, and his breath harsh against the boy's cheeks. 

He didn't know who made the first move to kiss but he couldn't care less. All that mattered was the feeling of ecstasy as their lips came in contact, the feel of the boy's tongue as it explored his mouth, and the slight tug of pain as his fingers found purchase in his hair. The taste of the vodka lingered in his mouth and Taeyong groaned into the kiss, pulling him even closer, eager to explore every corner of that sweet mouth. 

His one hand clutched on tightly to the front of Taeyong's shirt while the other continued tugging harshly at his hair, the slight sting of which was sending sparks of electricity straight to Taeyong's groin. His own hands were engaged in an exploration, one of them moving down to cup his ass while the other than exploring his naked back, slithering under his shirt, as their tongues battled for dominance. 

Even as they at last broke away for breath Taeyong refused to let go of the smaller boy and instead scraped his teeth lightly against his jaw till his mouth was against his ear. 

The piercings that adorned the boy's ears were even more gorgeous up close. Taeyong licked the shell of his ear, enjoying as he felt the boy in his arms visibly shiver in pleasure. 

"W-We can't go back to my place, I have a roommate," the boy said breathlessly, his voice huskier with need.  

"We don't have to go anywhere," Taeyong said against the boy's ear still nipping at the outer shell. Their bodies were still pressed against each other, their erections digging against each other. He couldn't imagine moving more than ten steps away from him. Going anywhere else was not even an option. The furthest he was willing to move was to his bedroom down the hall. 

"There are rooms here," Taeyong whispered. 

"But the hosts-" 

"Don't worry, they won't mind. I know the guy," Taeyong said, not wanting to disclose that the apartment was his. No matter how hot the man was, this was just a random one night stand with a stranger after all. 

"Say yes, and I promise you won't regret it baby," Taeyong said as he continued to trail kisses and nips across the boy's ear and jaw. He wanted this boy desperatly... And he was going to try his best to get him to his bed. 

"Lead the way," the boy said at last, his words more of a moan than anything else as Taeyong bit down heavily on his neck in jubilation. 

His hands tugged at Taeyong's hair again, pushing his head down for another kiss, this time their mouths slotting together with more familiarity than before. Taeyong didn't hesitate to grind him length harshly against the boy's and groaned out in pleasure at the wonderful friction. 

Their mouths were moving with a greater desperation than before and his hands were once more holding on tightly to the boy's waist in need. 

"Fuck...,just come with me," Taeyong's voice was more of a growl as they pulled apart again, their mouths still connected by a thin line of saliva. He took hold of the boy's slender arms and willed his body to move, a difficult task as all the blood in his body was currently somewhere else which was not his brain. But he was determined to have the pretty thing in his bed as fast as possible and pushed his body to navigate the way amidst the drunkenly swaying bodies to reach the locked room at the end of the corridor. 

He unlocked the door and was about to open it when he noticed the slight apprehension on the boy's face. 

"Hey, you sure about this?" he asked, though he couldn't bear the thought of him backing out now. 

The smaller boy seemed surprised by Taeyong's concern. He was staring at him again, he seemed to do that a lot, Taeyong had noticed. He didn't know what the boy was able to read in his face but at he gave a firm nod. And when Taeyong still refused to budge, he pushed ahead off him and swung open the door himself. 

 

 


	2. Drunken Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think

"So fucking hot," growled the man who was currently leaving searing kisses across his neck and jaw. Ten responded by tugging harshly at his hair, getting him to press against him closer into his space. This was not what he had expected when Ten has agreed to come to the party but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy about the way things turned out. 

They were currently in what he persumed must be guest room...but he couldn't be sure because they hadn't still made it further than the door. He was sandwiched between the man and the wall, but he couldn't care less in the moment... desperate for more. 

"I want you," he couldn't help but moan, just as the man bit down harshly in the spot where his neck met shoulder. 

Ten trailed his fingers down and began working the buttons of the guy's pants in impatience. Within seconds he had the zipper down and was palming his length through the material of his boxers. He grinned internally in satisfaction as the taller man let out a guttural moan. 

Empowered by the reaction, Ten became more confident pulling the guy's head down for another kiss, just as he slipped his fingers into the boxers. The guy bit his lips in need as his cock twitched in Ten's hand. 

He began to stoke him lightly as he let his tongue explore the man's mouth, until the latter broke away in frustration. "Don't tease," he said, tightening his hold on Ten's waist. 

Ten raised his head to look the man in the eye. He has crazy eyes, he noted. The kind that you got hypnotized by. And they were currently filled with lust. Lust for him. 

"Okay." Ten said at last, pulling his hands away from his cock and then dropping to his knees. 

"Wha-," the guy looked surprised. 

"You said, stop teasing," Ten said, looking up with a faint smile, knowing that he had managed to shock the way too confident boy.  

"Y-you mean you want to-" 

"To suck your cock? Yes," Ten said, with a confidence fueled by the alcohol in his system, just as he began to pull down the taller guy's jeans and boxers. 

"Fuck," the man's voice was filled with disbelief as he hurried to help Ten. 

The moment the offensive clothing was off Ten had his hands back on the guy's cock. 

"Gorgeous," the man muttered as he lightly petted Ten's hair. 

Ten smiled at the praise and began to press light kisses across the length of his cock. The guy hissed in pleasure just as Ten used his tongue to lick across the underside. 

The hands which were earlier petting his hair became a bit harsher as his need took over and Ten's own cock twitched in pleasure from the slight tinge of pain. 

This time he kept his eyes on the other boy's as he let his tongue lick the head of his cock. Even he refused to break eye contact even as his breathing sped up when Ten proceeded to at last take his cock into his mouth. 

"Your mout- fuck," the boy groaned as Ten worked more and more of his cock into his mouth. The fingers on his hair were harsher now, but Ten didn't mind. His whole concentration was on the eyes staring at him with desperation and need. He knew that he made an obscene sight, what with his lips wrapped around the boy's cock.

He concentrated on breathing through his nose as he began to take more of the boy into his mouth, till he hit the very back of his throat. That had an immediate reaction, the guy cursing out loud and tugging at his hair again making Ten to moan around the cock in his mouth creating vibrations which had the other boy's knees buckle.  

"Fuck-," the boy cursed and pulled his cock away from Ten's mouth. 

"Hey wh-" Ten began to ask in surprise but the expression on the boy's face stopped him mid-sentance. 

"Clothes off now, I want you in the bed," the boy said, his eyes wild in the dim light. Ten knew that he was telling, not asking. 

His breath felt short as he rose up from the ground and began to make quick work of his jeans and shirt. He could feel the guy's eyes on him...Exploring every new inch of skin that was revealed. He gulped...this was quickly becoming the hottest encounter of his life, and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

"On the bed," the boy repeated again as Ten finished undressing. He quickly obeyed, climbing into the huge huge four poster and waiting with anticipation as the older boy stalked towards the bed. Ten had made him get off his jeans and boxers but he still had his shirt on. He watched with interest as the boy finally took it off, exposing his lean body for his gaze. 

"Your mouth should be declared illegal," the boy muttered as he climbed the bed and prowled toward Ten. 

"I would have blown my load in another second if you had continued... And that would have been bad," said the boy. 

"Why," Ten couldn't recognize his own voice... His senses were in overdrive as the boy's left hand was suddenly on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. 

"Because I have plans for that ass of yours," he said, trailing his fingers up from the thighs to Ten's torso, narrowly missing his erection. 

"Now you are the one who's teasing," complained Ten. 

"No babe, I am just giving you a heads-up," the guy said as his other hand unexpectedly began to stroke Ten's cock. 

"Fuck me already," Ten groaned. 

"So damn impatient," the boy said, as he climbed on top of him to capture his lips for another kiss. 

Ten moaned in need as he felt his hands being pinned above his head by the stronger boy. He had never felt this out of control. He closed his eyes helplessly as the boy continued to tease him, marking his neck with his teeth again. His cock was hard and red with need, twitching desperately as the boy's teeth made contact with his nipples. 

"Please," Ten said at last...too desperate at that point. 

"Tell me what you want," the boy murmered as he continued to tease his nipples. 

"I-" Ten gasped, unable to frame a sentence as the boy's one hand trailed down and began to tease his rim. 

"Words, babe... Tell me exactly what you want and you will get it," said the boy. 

"I-I want your cock...fuck me with your cock," Ten shouted out just as the boy's finger breached his rim.

A moment later Ten's eyes flew open as he felt himself being flipped onto his stomach. 

"You will get exactly want you ordered," the boy whispered against Ten's ears nipping at his lobe and tracing his piercings with his tongue. His chest was pressed against Ten's back and Ten could feel his cock against his thighs...he remembered how big it has felt in his mouth and groaned as he imagined being fucked with it. 

He hissed out loud as he felt something cold against his rim...He hadn't even noticed the taller boy getting lube and condoms while he was undressing earlier. 

Ten's breathing sped up as the other boy began to prepare him. The cold of the lube was quickly forgotten as skillful fingers quickly began to piston in and out of him. 

"So damn tight," the other boy whispered as he began scissoring two fingers inside him. Ten let out of his loudest moan yet as the long slender fingers suddenly found that bundle of nerves inside him. 

"There it is," the boy said proudly, hitting the spot over and over, leaving him a quivering mess. His neglected cock, trapped between his body and the bed was leaking so much precome. 

"One more...," the guy whispered against Ten's ears again as he added another finger. The stretch caused him to grasp the sheets tightly between his fingers.

"I wish you could see how you look now babe, with my fingers up your ass," the man said and Ten shivered, imagining the picture they made,the taller boy with his crazy eyes, unruly hair and lean body hovering above his own small lithe figure...damn. 

Ten moaned in frustration as the fingers inside him suddenly withdrew, leaving him open and aching. He looked back and watched with hunger and impatience as the other boy put on a condom.

"Inside...now," he commanded in desperation as the man seemed content, taking his time...a complete contradiction from earlier when he had his cock down Ten's throat. 

"Patience babe," the boy said with a smirk, but Ten was not complaining as the guy's hands were back on his waist. 

"Hands and knees," the guy said as he pulled Ten's body up to get him in position. His fingers tightened around the sheets once more as he felt the other man's cock at his entrance... He let out as guttural moan as it breached his rim and pushed inside without a pause. 

The older boy was clearly experienced and knew what he was doing. Ten could only cry out in pleasure as his cock bottomed out inside his ass. 

"Hold tight," the boy warned as his hands tightened around his waist and he began to fuck in and out of him with vigour. 

Ten's whole body quivered with pleasure as his cock quickly found his prostrate, causing him to cry out in pleasure as it hit the spot exactly right every single time. 

His one hand slowly trailed down to rub his own overstimulated cock but the older boy slapped his hands away and replaced it with his own, stroking it better than he could have in his mentally wrought state.

His back was plastered against the boy's chest...their sweat intermingled, as the boy continued to move inside him in a wonderfully brutal pace. His lips were on his shoulder, kissing and biting... And spewing words so terribly filthy that could have made Ten come just from the dirty talk. 

"You were made for this... Look at you! Taking it so well.. This ass was made for taking cock," the boy said as he increased his pace. 

He pulled Ten up till they were both on their knees and Ten had his head thrown back against his shoulder, mouth lax and open as his pleasure threatened to take over any second. 

He didn't think it was possible but the older boy began to move faster, "You are close aren't you...I can feel it babe," he said taking his hands away from Ten's cock. 

Ten cried out in protest and tried to stroke himself but the other boy wrenched them off and pushed him back into the bed, "no, I want you to come like this...just from that cock in your ass. Can you do that?" he asked. 

Ten keened with pleasure as the boy had shortened his thrusts and had begun to hit his prostrate faster. "Y-es, " he stuttered out, knowing that if this continued he would be coming untouched any second. 

"Yes, then come for me...now," the boy commanded, just as he bottomed out again, hitting his head directly on his prostate. Ten cried out, his vision blurred with pleasure, as he let go, his cock leaking loads of cum onto the sheets. His hands gave out, as his mind shut down as pleasure over took. If not for the hands holding onto his waist he would have collapsed onto the bed. 

When he came back around, the older boy was still fucking his ass. Ten's voice was hoarse but he still cried out, taken over by overstimulation, as the boy above him continued to move faster and faster as his own orgasm reached closer. 

"Fuck, babe... That was so damn sexy. Watching you come," the boy groaned as his pace grew unsteady. Ten had tears leaking against his eyes as his body fought to handle the continued overuse. And yet hit cock was taking interest, stirring again. 

"Fuck... You are hard again," the boy said with a laugh as he noticed it, and seemed to be spurred on by that. 

"Come with me..," the boy said as he took Ten's cock in his hand. 

"No, no...," he protested weakly but his cock betrayed him, leaking a bead of precome. 

"Can't... Its too much," Ten moaned in desperation, just as his cock let out a small volley of cum, sending him into another spiral of pleasure. He was vaguely aware of the boy who was balls deep inside his ass, groaning out loud as he found his own pleasure. 

His whole body shuddered with pleasure as he began to see white spot. His hands were no longer supporting him and he was on the bed, head buried into the mattress, body slick with sweat and his own cum. 

Hot air blew on his neck as the boy above him struggled to get his breathing back in control. Ten winced as he felt the boy slip out of him...his hole very sensitive. 

"Damn!" the other guy said as he collapsed next to him on the bed. 

"Yeah...," Ten agreed is he turned to his head to the side to look at him. His eyes felt heavy, but he fought to keep them open. 

"We should probably get up and clean this mess," Ten muttered.

"Yeah...j-just give me five minutes...need to catch my breath," the boy replied. 

"Okay," Ten agreed. Five minutes would be nice...He would get up in five minutes and leave the place. In five minutes his legs would probably stop feeling like Jell-O. Five minutes was perfect. 

 

 

 

The sounds of furniture moving was what made Ten's eyes blink open. Two things registered in his mind immediately.

One, this was definitely not his room. His room was back in England and his bed there was nowhere near this cozy. Two, there were people outside the door moving God knows what.

Ten tried to sit up and groaned, regretting it immediately. How much had he drunk last night? He rubbed his temple as the memories from last night came back flooding in. 

He was supposed to leave after five minutes! He looked around the room, trying to see if the guy he was with was still around. No... No sign of him. 

He probably left unlike you dumbass who fell asleep. Ten thought to himself, while cringing. Why the fuck hadn't he woken him up? He probably didn't care after he got what he wanted. Asshole. 

The last thing he wanted to do was face the host of the party...he quickly got up and began pulling on his clothes which were littered across the floor, ignoring his thriving head. 

He slowly made his way out of the door and noticed that he wasn't the only one who stayed the night. There were many a drunk who were still passed out all over the floor and the sofas. The a group of people whom he presumed were the cleaning crew was waking them up and getting them to leave. 

He didn't want to stay around any more. And he definitely did not want to chance running into the owner of the place. Ten hurried to the front door, and let himself out. Hopefully he would find a cab. He really wasn't up for doing the whole walk of shame through the entire university. And damn... He paused as he remembered texting Yuta that he will be returning soon. He checked his phone. Dead. 

He resumed walking, hurrying to get back, wondering what his roommate would say to all this. It was only the first day and he had already proven to be a pretty shitty roommate. Crap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't completely terrible.


	3. Caught in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the story and happens a few days after the night.
> 
> The story so far for those who haven't read the AU on twitter. Ten finds out that the stranger he met that night is in his English class. They are made partners despite their wishes. After initial fights they both decide to forget that night and start over for the sake of their grades.

 

 

Ten couldn't hide his surprise when he saw Taeyong in the library. For some reason he had been thinking that the guy was going to skip and just a make a fool out of him. But there he was, in his signature black hoodie, leaning against the wall with earphones plugged in.

He straightened up and pulled the cords of the earphone off as he noticed Ten.

"Hi," said Ten. 

Taeyong nodded in response and motioned him to walk ahead into the library. So that's how it is gonna be... Ten thought. Why couldn't he act like normal people and just say a 'hello' back? Does this have to be this awkward? 

"The English books are in the top floor," said Taeyong, leading Ten towards the stairs. 

"I was thinking that we both could research for topics for like an hour and then discuss, what do you think?" Ten asked. 

"Cool," Taeyong replied. 

The moment they reached the top floor, they split two ways, neither wanting to be around the other. 

Ten cringed, imagining a whole semester of the same awkwardness. Will they ever be normal around each other? 

 

 

Taeyong should be working. In half an hour Ten would want him to contribute ideas but his mind was just so distracted. By a specific Thai boy to be exact. Taeyong watched as Ten poured over a book, his lips around the blunt side of a pen. Involuntarily, Taeyong's mind went back to that night... where the same lips were wrapped around something else. 

Taeyong looked away as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. Fuck this boy. What was it about him anyway? This was not his first one night stand and he had never acted this way before. Never before had he wanted to fuck the same guy twice. 

It's all the feistiness, Taeyong knew that. Ten had one hell of a mouth on him that really made Taeyong want to shut him up for well and good. He remembered reducing the smaller boy to moans and whimpers that night..Ten wanted them to forget the night. Like hell. Even in his half drunk state, Taeyong remembered how amazing the sex was. And he knew that the other boy did it too...no matter how he pretended otherwise. He was going to make Ten admit it, no matter what.

Ten seemed unaware of the thoughts running through Taeyong's head as he closed the book in his hand and stood up, to go search the shelves again. Taeyong watched him push his glasses further up his nose as he walked away. He was in another lowcut sweater today, making Taeyong smile when he had first caught sight of him from the distance. But the smile had quickly faded as Ten had come closer and he realised that the boy's neck and collar no longer held any marks. 

 

 

 

Ten sighed as he walked across the aisle. He wasn't searching for anything particular. The only reason he has walked off was because he could no longer take the tension. No matter how much they pretended, there was this strange feeling better him and Taeyong. He just couldn't concentrate with that guy sitting right opposite to him. And Ten couldn't even blame him this time as Taeyong had done nothing, he had just been his usual silent and brooding self. 

He couldn't afford to waste time like this. They should be working and they really needed to find a topic. Ten sighed and began to examine the shelves again. He had a book in mind but he couldn't find the copy anywhere. Ten continued to comb through the books, checking for the serial number in his mind..and at last he saw it. At the topmost shelf. 

He sighed with relief and lifted his hand to reach it, but the shelf was too high. He looked around, hoping to find a chair, but there were none around. He grumbled and got on his tiptoes to get to the book, he could almost touch it... suddenly he felt a shadow behind his back, and a hand next to his, pulling the book out of the shelf. 

Ten turned around in surprise, letting out an involuntary gasp before he recognized that it was Taeyong. The tall boy was so close, way more close that necessary, close enough that Ten was caged between him and the shelf. 

"Thank you," Ten said, trying not to stare at Taeyong's lips. He has never been shy but with the other boy this close, he just couldn't look straight, especially as Taeyong's eyes were boring into him. 

Taeyong handed over the book to Ten but refused to move back. They were way too close...close enough that if either of them moved their head a bit, their lips would meet. Taeyong seemed to have the same thought, as Ten saw his tongue peek out of his mouth involuntarily. His eyes were intense, gorgeous...and looking at him exactly the same way as he had that night. 

So much for forgetting it all, Ten thought as their mouths fused together in the next second, the book in Ten's hand falling to the ground as his hands were suddenly wound around Taeyong's neck. The older boy groaned as Ten's fingers quickly found home in his unruly hair, as their tongues fought one another for dominance. Taeyong's hands had snaked onto his waist pulling their lower halves together, till Ten could feel Taeyong's rising erection agaisnt his stomach. He let out a moan and grinded himself against Taeyong's thigh, as he felt heat pooling in his own stomach.

Taeyong's hands were under his sweater now, snaking up his back, moving even higher, his thumbs rubbing his nipples, causing him to break the kiss and let out a loud moan. Fuck, he remembered, Ten thought, as he was once more assaulted by the memory of that night when Taeyong had discovered just how sensitive Ten's nipples were. 

Taeyong's mouth refused to leave him alone as the boy was now mouthing against his shoulder and neck. 

"I want to fuck you in this sweater, with those glasses on," he whispered into Ten's ear.

They were in the university library and anybody could walk in any second. And there were cameras everywhere, he was aware of all that, but all Ten's brain could think was an image of himself riding Taeyong in the sweater and glasses as he had requested. 

"Here?" Ten whined as Taeyong left a particularly harsh mark on his neck. 

"P-people cou-," Ten dropped off as Taeyong's hands were pulling off his pants and getting his cock out of his briefs. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed Taeyong unbuttoning him. 

He hissed in pleasure as the older boy's fingers stroked his length expertely. 

"Say yes baby, I promise I will make you feel so damn good," Taeyong whispered as he increased the pace of his fingers. Ten grinded into the boy's hands desperate for more. He was quickly going beyond the point of rational thought. 

"Tae-," Ten's desperate whine was cut off as Taeyong suddenly used his other hand to cover his mouth. Ten eyes widened in surprise and then again in shock as he heard footsteps and voices. 

He quickly pulled away from Taeyong and buttoned himself back up as the footsteps drew closer. 

"What's happening here?" The voice of the librarian came just as Ten had made himself barely presentable.

"Just searching for a book Sir," Taeyong said, showing the book he had picked back up from the floor. It was useless, Ten knew that. One look at Taeyong's hair was enough for anyone to realize that the two of them were doing much more than searching books. 

He held his breath as the librarian gave them both a withering look. 

"It's almost time for closing. Both of you better leave," he said at last. Ten let out a sigh of relief and shuffled out as fast as he could from the aisles to gather his things and leave. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Taeyong hurry to do the same. 

 

 

 

The two of them did not speak till they were out of the place. This was beyond the earlier awkwardness.

"I-I will text you?" Ten said nervously, frustrated as Taeyong's face gave nothing away. 

"Alright," the other boy said at last and turned to walk away. Ten didn't know what was wronf with him, and if asked about it later he would probably blame it on all for adrenaline in his system,

"Taeyong," he called out and watched the boy turn around. 

"My dorm is pretty close by, and my roommate won't be back till late in the night. D-Do you want to go there and c-continue w-working?" Ten said nervously. 

He gulped as the other boy frowned in surprise. He was beginning to wish the earth would just swallow him up as Taeyong seemed to make up his mind and began walking away. 

Ten groaned. Fuck. He was an idiot. What the hell was he-

"Come on!" The voice caught him off guard and made him look up, "my bike is here and that would be much faster than walking." Taeyong was waiting a bit ahead, in front of a shiny two wheeler with a helmet on his hand. Ten blinked in surprise. He had just invited this guy to his room. Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the AU @10inNCT in twitter. 
> 
> Also penny for your thoughts?


	4. Long Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back :)

"Fuck," Ten moaned out, almost weeping with need as Taeyong's fingers prodded his ass. How had he ended up in this position? The entire journey to his dorm had been a haze, all he could retain from it being the crazy wild eyes that he caught staring at him in the rear view mirror. 

 

Even when they made it to the dorm, Ten could barely function, fumbling with the keys in the hurry to get inside. And when they had at last made it inside, Taeyong had him pushed onto his mattress and rid of his jeans in under ten seconds. And from there had begun his tormant... The taller boy seemed to love teasing him, as he had taken his time to bit and suck his inner thighs, leaving him with more marks and a red weeping cock. And then he had begun his work on Ten's ass, which was currently stuffed with three fingers. 

"Tae-," Ten whined in impatiance but the older boy refused to let up. 

"One more," Taeyong said and added another finger, eliciting an unholy noise from Ten's mouth. Ten's cock weeped with need. This won't do... He realized. He had enough of the teasing.

"L-let me ride you," said Ten, and Taeyong looked up in surprise, withdrawing his fingers. 

"You said you wanted me to ride you," Ten said, taking the opportunity to get on all fours on the bed, "I want to fuck myself on your cock, Taeyong," he said as he moved toward the older boy, and straddled his lap. Ten watched as Taeyong's adam's apple bob with need. 

He pulled the older boy closer by his hair and connected their lips, while grinding down on his lap. Before Taeyong knew it, he was flat on his back on the mattress with Ten pulling him free of all clothing. 

"My turn," Ten said a bit too gleefully as he began to suck and nip marks into Taeyong's skin, while stroking the boy's length with his right hand. 

Taeyong groaned as Ten followed the path of his happy trail, pausing just short of kissing the root of his cock. His eyes were hooded with both mischief and lust as he looked up to meet the eyes of fhe older boy.

"Do it," Taeyong commanded and Ten's mouth was on him immediately. Taeyong gasped as the boy licked across the whole length before taking his cock inside his mouth. Unlike last time,  Ten didn't stall... He took the whole length till the head hit the back of his neck, Taeyong moaning out with pleasure, the feeling of Ten's mouth driving him half out of his mind. 

Ten liked having having Taeyong at his mercy like this. For once he seemed to be leading in this game that they were playing. He worked his throat muscles around the head of the cock enveloped by his mouth,  revelling in the noises that Taeyong was making. The boy's hands were tugging harshly at Ten's hair, desperate for more, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure threatened to take over. But that was not the plan... A promise was a promise. 

And so Ten pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and the cock. Taeyong's hand was immediately on it...trying to stroke it to completion. But Ten was not having it. He swatted the boy's hand away while using his mouth to rip open a condom. In no time, he had taken Taeyong's cock in his hand and had expertly dressed it with the rubber. 

"Fuck babe," Taeyong said as Ten once again straddled him,  holding his weight balanced on his knees, "look at you."

"Put it in me, Tae" Ten said as he slowly sank himself down on the older boy's length. 

"Dam-damn," Ten groaned as he struggled to accommodate it all. Taeyong's hands were heavy on hi waist, holding tightly as Ten took more and more of him. 

"This is better than I imagined," Taeyong said in awe once Ten was completely seated on his cock. His one hand trailed down to squeeze Ten's and, signalling him to start moving, while the other trailed into his sweater, to play with his nipple. 

Ten smiled, and began to move, slowly it first letting himself get used to the length and then soon faster,  his head thrown back in pleasure as Taeyong's fingers began to stroke his cock as well. 

Ten let out a howl, as Taeyong's cock hit that bundle of nerves inside him and then suddenly Taeyong was fucking back up to him, hitting him exactly at that point over and over. 

"Tae-," Ten began as he felt his thighs starting to strain, but Taeyong knew immediately and flipped them over before Ten could even speak. His voice instead became another moan as Taeyong began to move with full force, Ten's legs wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

And in a split second, Ten was there at the edge, screaming out jibberish, his cock jetting out streams of cum all over his stomach and Taeyong's chest. He was so lost in pleasure that he would have almost missed Taeyong's own release,  if not for the older boy biting down on his shoulder as he rocked into Ten's body without abandon. His eyes squeezed shut, face filled with pleasure, body covered in sweat, Ten had to admit that Taeyong looked beautiful like this. 

He watched with hazy eyes as the older boy at last came back to his senses. He wincedas Taeyong slowly pulled out, causing the boy to look at him in concern. 

"You alright?" Taeyong asked as he got rid of the condom and returned to the bed. 

"I am great," Ten replied.

They both looked at each other. What had he done? Ten thought as reason slowly returned to his head. This was so fucked up. They were supposed to forget that night and begin working as partners. Not fuck each other again. 

Ten watched as Taeyong fidget a bit, looking around for his clothes. No, he was not going through the whole awkwardness again.

"Now that we have that out of the way, maybe we could do some actual productive work?" he said. 

Taeyong looked at him in confusion for a moment, and then nodded,  getting up to put on his clothes. 

"I think this was pretty productive," he said a few minutes later as they were about to sit down in front of freshly powered up laptop. Ten looked at him and Taeyong smirked before pulling out his own notes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Jesus. Bye.


	5. Washroom Quickies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! A month has passes since the events of last chapter and since then TaeTen have made a friends with benefits deal.   
> Check out the AU on twitter for more info.

Taeyong opened the doors of the washroom and stepped inside. Ten had asked to meet him there, and it's been more than ten minutes. 

The boy was an enigma. A mess of contradictions. One moment he appeared shy and delicate, and then the very next he was loud and wild. They had known each other for a month but he still didn't know a lot about the Thai boy. 

But ask him what Ten liked in bed and Taeyong could write an essay on it. He smiled as he remembered exactly how insatiable the smaller boy is. He clearly enjoyed sex and was totally unapologetic about it. 

 

"Ten," Taeyong called out as he moved across the stalls.

He let out an involuntary noise as a hand suddenly pulled him back by the jacket and pushed him into a stall. 

"I was starting to think you stood me up," the boy whispered, his hands already on Taeyong's waist beneath his shirt. Taeyong pulled the boy's face close covering his lips with his own, as he felt Ten's fingers expertly unbuckle his belt and open the fly or his jeans. 

"Damn, you are inpatient today, " growled Taeyong as they at last broke away from the kiss. 

"It's been almost a week," Ten complained as his hand made his way into Taeyong's boxers. He was already hard, and Ten's fingers had him twitching in need. 

"How do you want it," Taeyong asked, nipping at Ten's neck, hands working to get the boy out of his own jeans and briefs. 

"There is a condom in my back pocket," said Ten. 

"But what about lube?" Taeyong asked, even as his hand made his way into the boy's pocket.

"I took care of it, don't worry," Ten gasped, as Taeyong bit down at a spot that was extremely sensitive. 

"You prepared yourself? For this?" Taeyong asked looking up in surprise. 

"Yeah, I knew we were gonna be on a time crunch. And I took a shower just before leaving... So I thought why not," said Ten. 

"Next time, I wanna watch," Taeyong said ass an image of the naked boy spreading himself open and pleasuring himself came to his mind. He definitely wanted to catch that sight for himself. He turned Ten around so that he was the face was against the wall, within minutes divulging him off his jeans.

"Watch what? Me fingering myself open? That can be arranged,” Ten's voice began in mirth but ended in a moan as Taeyong pushed two fingers inside, curling them a bit inside. 

"Just fuck me already Tae, I can handle it," Ten groaned as Taeyong's fingers hit his sweet spot repeatedly. 

"Damn, fuck," Taeyong muttered as he pulled his fingers off and quickly sheathed himself with the condom. Taeyong knew what exactly Ten needed when he got like this. He wanted it quick and fast with no preamble. His one arm wound tightly around the smaller boy's waist as his other hand guided his cock into his ass.

Taeyong groaned as he was enveloped by the quick heat as Ten's ass moulded around him. 

"Fuck me," Ten commanded and Taeyong let himself go, pushing deeper till he bottomed out. He set a brutal pace, knowing that was what the smaller boy was in the mood for, pulling almost all the way out and then going rock bottom every time. 

"Yeah, there, fu-just there," Ten moaned out. Taeyong pulled the boy's head closer biting down a line from his neck to shoulder.

"Sshh baby, there are people around," Taeyong said even as he just increased the pace of his thrusts. But Ten was too gone into pleasure to listen to him, continuing to moan out loud each time Taeyong hit his prostate. 

"Fuck, you jus-damn Tae...this feels so-" Ten moaned, his sentences breaking and becoming more disjointed and he drew closer to climax. Taeyong knew he himself won't last much longer, so he took Ten's neglected cock in his hand and began stroking it in on tandem with the pace he was moving. 

Ten threw his head back, resting it on Taeyong's shoulder, letting out a loud keen, just as his cock painted the walls with a ribbon of cum. Taeyong's own climax was just a second behind and he came just as he was balls deep inside the other boy, gasping out his name. 

 

"That was a-amazing," Ten panted, the first one to gain coherency. He winced as Taeyong at last pulled out of him, feeling oversensitive everywhere. 

"Did I make it worth your while?" Taeyong asked as he busied himself, disposing the condom and cleaning up himself.

"You bet you did," Ten said with a laugh, as he also cleaned himself and righted his clothes.

Taeyong as last pushed the stall door open sighed in relief seeing that the washroom was still empty. Thank God the classes were still going on. 

"Back to class?"  Ten asked looking at Taeyong to lead the way. As they walked past the mirror, Taeyong saw their reflections. His hair was tousled, lips were swollen and shirt was crumbled. Ten was more or less the same...the only addition being the litany of marks that grazed his neck. 

"Damn it Tae," Ten said, noticing the marks himself, and running his fingers though it, "I told you to keep it below the neck," Ten said but his voice wasn't upset. Taeyong knew that Ten enjoyed them, even though he often bitched about how much of a hazzle it was to hide them. 

"Do you think anyone will guess what we were upto?" Ten asked with a mischievous smile as they neared the class. 

"Nobody who sees you in your current state would have a doubt about what we were upto," Taeyong replied just before stepping inside the class. Thankfully, the professor was showing a video and had his back turned to them, when they entered, but he was sure at least a few of their classmates caught on. He ignored the stares, but Ten waggled his eyebrows and gave a serene smile till they turned away, causing Taeyong to snicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts so don't hesitate to press the comments button
> 
> And say hi to me on twitter @Phoenix_Tearz


	6. Empty Parking Lots

"You look sexy," Taeyong commented as he watched Ten walk towards his car, dressed in a white shirt a size too large for him, fresh from a shower. His hand held his dancing gear.

Taeyong took the bag and disposed it in the backseat fast, before opening the door for Ten to get inside. 

"Where to-" Taeyong didn't get to complete his sentence as Ten's lips silenced him, his hands fisted on Taeyong's jacket, pulling the boy closer to him. Taeyong responded and let the boy explore his mouth for a while, before chasing his tongue back into his mouth and biting lightly on his lips. 

"Looks like you are really keyed up," Taeyong said when they at last pulled apart. 

"You don't know...I just need to shut down and I can't, this showcase has me so scared. My instructor fucking banned me from the studio saying I needed to sleep and rest but I just can't," Ten said with frustration. 

"You will crash at this rate," Taeyong commented. 

"Which is why I need you...just fucking distract me from this all," said Ten. Taeyong looked at the Thai boy, who was obviously jittery. 

"Challenge accepted," he said pulling him in for another kiss. Ten moaned into his mouth, the sound going straight to his cock. This time when they pulled apart, Ten climbed onto Taeyong's lap, fitting himself in between the steering and Taeyong's torso. He was already pulling off his shirt by the time Taeyong was pulling the lever to get them more space. 

"Fuck babe, you look edible right now, so damn gorgeous," Taeyong muttered already licking and kissing across the boy's skin. Ten didn't answer,  more focused on undoing the buttons of Taeyong's jeans, his eyes already hooded with lust.Seemed like he was not in the mood for talking. But that's all right... Taeyong thought, he would rather have him screaming.

"Not so fast," Taeyong said catching hold of Ten's wrist and pushing the boy against the steering wheel. 

"Huh?" was all the sound that Ten could produce as Taeyong made quick work of pulling his jeans lower, and sucking a mark on his hip. 

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled the jeans off, seeing the smaller boy had gone commando. 

"I wanted to make things easier, knew yo-" Ten began in explanation but broke off into a gasp as Taeyong took his cock into his mouth. 

This was new. They hadn't tried this before, and damn he hadn't seen this coming. He whined in need as Taeyong's mouth wrapped around him, warm and wet and so damn perfect.

Unlike Ten who likes to tease, Taeyong was more direct and took him to the back of his throat without any preamble causing Ten to groan out in pleasure. 

Ten bucked his hips overwhelmed with need as Taeyong's mouth and tongue gave him full attention. 

It had been less than fifteen minutes since he entered the car and he already felt ready to let go. Ten gasped in pleasure as Taeyong's tongue licked him from root to head. He could no longer hold it back, Taeyong was maybe too good. Ten groaned as he felt himself getting close. He was one second away from it and then Taeyong's mouth pulled away. 

Ten whined in frustration, but Taeyong was smirking, "not that easily babe, I am gonna work you over till your can't remember your own name."

"Then fucking get to it," said Ten defiantly. And suddenly Ten found himself being pushed away and onto the back seat. Suddenly his jeans were completely off and he found himself spread out stark naked before Taeyong, still fully clothed.

"You are gonna pay for your cheek," Taeyong said. 

"Oh really? How?" Ten should have known not to taunt him. He knew it the moment he saw the smile on the taller boy's face. 

"You will see," Taeyong said just before bending down to capture Ten's nipple in his mouth. Ten's hips bucked up from the sudden jolt of arousal as Taeyong sucked hard. He repeated the action with his other nipple and this time Ten could not hold back his moans.

But Taeyong was just getting started, suddenly his mouth seemed to be everywhere, finding new ways to make him cry out in need, as he slowly proceeded down. When Taeyong bit down on his hip again, Ten's eyes rolled back into his head, the pain and pleasure becoming almost too much to handle. 

His mouth was so close to Ten's cock and he wrought with anticipation, needing to feel his lips wrap around him again desperately. Ten knew that it won't take much to have him spending, one touch...just one touch was all it would take.

He waited with baited breath for Taeyong to touch him there but instead he suddenly found himself being flipped over onto his stomach. Ten's eyes flew open just as he felt Taeyong parting his ass cheeks. Fuck. He wasn't going to take him like this right? There was no lube in sight either. 

Ten prepared himself for the inevitable sting but it never came and but was met with something that made him moan out unexpectedly. Taeyong's mouth was on his lower back kissing down his spinal cord, leaving goosebumps in its wake, till his lips suddenly came down on his hole. His tongue was licking the most intimate part of him...and made Ten cry out in pleausre and yet try to pull away in embarrassment. But Taeyong's hands held him in place, his fingers sure to leave their imprints. 

Ten moaned again despite himself as Taeyong rimmed him with obvious expertise. Where the fuck had he learnt this from? Ten wondered,  as he struggled to hold in his cries. His tip of his tongue had made it inside and Ten groaned as need shook him to the very core. "Tae-just let-," he forgot what he was going to say as Taeyong replaced his mouth with his fingers at that second and moved down to onto his inner thighs.

He was officially in love with this boy's mouth, Ten decided as Taeyong bit down on a spot extremely close to his cock,  leaving yet another mark, expertly avoiding his poor neglected cock yet again. Taeyong still had two fingers inside him, which were fucking him languidly, stretching him out...Taeyong must have realized that he has adjusted to the pace because suddenly the fingers changed angles and began to hit his prostate so hard that Ten was saw stars before his eyes, bringing him so close to the brink that he could taste it...only to have Taeyong wrench it away, yet again, pulling away from him completely, just second before Ten's climax hit. 

"What the fuck, Taeyong!" Ten cried out as his hands moved to his cock to help himself in desperation. On more second and he would have been there. One more second and he could finished... Ten wanted cry in frustration. But Taeyong was too fast for him, catching his wrists and pinning them above his head. 

"We are just getting started, babe...I said I am gonna wreck you," Taeyong said with a wicked smile that made Ten want to punch him. He was about to shout at the boy but all he could do was let out a litany of curses as Taeyong pushed the two fingers back into his ass with no warning. Taeyong paid on heed to the boy's curses and proceeded to play with his body, bringing out the most wrenching out the most obscene sounds out of Ten's mouth. 

 

It felt like it must have been hours since they began and Ten was was one second away from loosing all sense of sanity. He was still as close to getting an orgasm as he was when he first entered the damn car, Taeyong having continued to bring him close to the edge and then pulling away at the last second over and over. 

"Y-you are evil," Ten cried out as he felt his orgasm beng wrenched away once more. He was once again on his back, knees bent with his ass full from Taeyong's fingers. Tears were leaking out of his eyes as his whole body felt feverish with need. His vision was hazy, body overheated and drenched in sweat, every single cell in him was begging for release. 

Ten has never felt like more of a mess...Taeyong was just too good at this game. He still looked immaculate, as good as when he had gotten out of his car earlier. Looking completely put together if not for the visible bulge in his pants, he had four fingers stuffed deep inside Ten, fucking him lazily,  hitting his prostate once every few times each time sending a jolt of electricity through him. 

Ten felt like he would die if he had to go through this one more fucking time. His cock had never been this hard before. He would really die if Taeyong didn't let him cum again... 

"Taeyong just fuck me," Ten begged at last unable to handle his need anymore. 

"I am fucking you, babe," Taeyong said with an evil smile as he curled the fingers inside his ass, causing Ten to let out a whine. 

"N-no... Fuck me with your cock, I need you to fuck me right," Ten cried out, "please," he added after a second when Taeyong didn't give him any response except slow down his fingers. 

"What did you say?" Taeyong asked clearly pleased that Ten was begging for it. 

"I said please just fuck me already," Ten screeched in annoyance and need. 

"Watch it babe, I can go on with this till daybreak," Taeyong said with a smirk. 

Usually Ten would have had something to say back. But Ten knew Taeyong would actually keep edging him till the morning if he showed more cheek. If anyone could match him in persistence, it was Taeyong. In the last one moth Ten had leant that Taeyong always meant what he said. He won't survive even another round of this....let alone till morning. Not that there was much time left for the day break but still. 

"Taeyongie, please!" he said, giving in and saying what the other boy wanted all along, desperation making him forget everything else. Ten would have him begging for it another time, just let him get his fuck now and Ten would teach him a lesson another time. 

Taeyong must have realised that Ten was absolutely at his wits end because he at last removed his fingers. Ten looked at the boy with half closed eyes, as he took off his garments. 

In record time Taeyong was out of his clothes and back next to Ten with a condem in hand. 

"Put it on me," he said and Ten snatched the wrapper from his hand making quick work of it. 

"Ready?" Taeyong asked as he pulled Ten into his arms. Ten straddled the older boy, balancing himself on his thighs and chose to respond by pulling Taeyong's hair to bring him close for a kiss. 

Taeyong groaned as Ten slowly impaled himself on his cock taking too much too fast.

"Easy... You will hurt yourself," Taeyong said breaking the kiss. But Ten shut him off with his mouth again, fully seated on his cock. 

And then Ten was ridinh the taller boy, drawing strength from where he knew not,  but his pace vicious like never before, desperate to chase that high that had been denied for so long. Soon Taeyong's hands wrapped tightly around his hips, as he began to fuck back up into Ten. 

"M-more," Ten whined out and then Taeyong's hand was on a his neglected cock, spreading the precum leaking from his head to all over his length, using it as a lubricant to stroke him in rhythm with Ten's pace. In a second Ten was back at the edge, panting, hands scratching Taeyong's scalp and he felt his orgasm coming. 

"Let go," Taeyong said, squeezing his ass tightly and Ten just obeyed, his body shutting down completely until he couldn't see anything but white light. His voice seemed to be coming from another plane as he screamed out in pleasure, his orgasm going on for minutes to an end, coating Taeyong's chest and his own body with ribbons of cum. 

He collapsed onto Taeyong's chest his head resting on his shoulders as exhaustion overtook him at last. Taeyong continued to fuck into him, using his body to find his pleasure, and Ten let him, clenching as tight as he could around the boy's cock, while his pace increased, loosing rhythm, as he reached his own climax, coming hard, Ten's name a broken groan in his mouth. 

It felt like ages before they both came down from their high. Ten opened his eyes, hissing from senitivity as Taeyong began to pull out. And then he found himself laid out back on the car seat as Taeyong found a box of tissues to wipe them both down. 

"You okay?" he asked once they were both somewhat clean. 

"No," Ten said slowly shaking his head, "you fucking killed me... I don't think I can stand up," he said causing Taeyong to smirk a bit in satisfaction. He traced a finger lightly through Ten's body, exploring his handiworks. 

"It's nor funny...I really can't feel my legs," Ten grumbled. Taeyong didn't respond, and pulled his pants on before covering Ten with his jacket. 

"We can stay here till you feel better," Taeyong said at last, settling down beside Ten in the seat. Ten was surprised as the boy slid a hand across his shoulder and pulled him closer. This was new as well, they never did anything after sex. And now he was in Taeyong's arms...which wasn't in their deal. Post coital was not a part of the whole friends with benefits thing...was it? Ten wanted to pull away but he just didn't seem to be able to. It felt too damn good to pull away from. 

 _Maybe just this once._ He thought to himself. He  just couldn't bring himself to move away from Taeyong now. So he pushed back every warning bell going off in his head to relax into Taeyong's arms. His heart was beating wildly, but he blamed it on the sex. There was no other reason.. And if there was, he would just deal with it later. Just not tonight. 


	7. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might probably be the last drabble of this series. A big thank you to all those who had stuck around so long. I love you all and I really really appreciate your support. 
> 
> And Merry Christmas folks!

"Gorgeous," Taeyong whipsered taking in the sight that awaited him inside his room. The party was still in full swing but he couldn't have cared less. As far as he was concerned, Ten and he were all that existed in this place. He had just given Yuta a detailed lecture on the same... He did not want to be interrupted. Not again. Especially not by any drunk unwelcome visitor currently prowling the place. 

Ten has obeyed his demands and that made Taeyong smile. He was laid out in all his glory in the middle of the bed, stroking himself lazily. 

"You were taking too long," Ten whined as Taeyong roughly swatted Ten's hands away from his cock. Taeyong quickly suppressed his complaints with his mouth, sealing them into a kiss that had Ten grasping roughly om his hair. Taeyong climbed onto the bed, not breaking the kiss but propping himself above Ten, his weight balanced on his arms as they continued to fight for dominance with the kiss. 

Ten's cock was trapped between their bodies and Taeyong could feel how hard he was. He pulled away from the boy's mouth, to once more look at the vision beneath him.

Eyes clouded with lust, hair already mussed, lips red and bruised already... Taeyong's heart ached seeing Ten like this,  knowing that he was here with him still. That he was all Taeyong's. He still couldn't believe it. 

"Take this off," Ten whined, tugging at Taeyong's shirt trying to pull it away. 

"Wanna see you Tae," Ten said more forcefully again, pulling the shirt up himself. Taeyong helped him out and chucked the shirt, smiling as Ten's grabby hands  almost immediately raked all over his torso IN desperation. 

Taeyong leaned down again, kissing the smaller boy's jaw before trailing downwards. When his teeth lightly against the boy's skin Ten moaned with impatience,  "ugh... more."

"Fuck Taeyong... Harder," Ten groaned out in voice laced with lust. Yes, thats exactly what Taeyong had wanted to hear. He needed to know that the boy was as desperate as Taeyong himself was. 

It's been so long since the last time they had came anywhere close to anything sexual and Ten's body was now like a blank canvas that Taeyong couldn't wait to paint on. 

He quickly got to work, enveloping a nipple in his mouth and sucking harshly, causing the smaller boy to buck up his hips in need. Ten was so damn sensitive and Taeyong loved it. 

He took his time exploring and loving each and every inch of skin of the boy, biting licking and marking his body till the boy beneath him was a quivering mess. 

Ten's cock was painfully hard, lying against his stomach, a pool of precome collected beneath his belly button. 

"Please Tae... Don't tease me tonight," Ten keened as Taeyong sucked on the boy's thigh, dangerously close to his cock. He tugged harshly at the boy's hair, and Taeyong let himself be pulled away, knowing what Ten wanted. He moves upward and connected the smaller boy's lips with his own, groaning as the boy's finger in his hair refused to let go. 

"I just love you so fucking much," Taeyong gasped out when he pulled away,

Ten surprised Taeyong as he suddenly flipped the two of them, before pulling the boy into another kiss as he straddled Taeyong's hips. 

He hissed as Ten's hands came in contact with his cock, the smaller boy having succeeded in unbuckling his pants and pulling it and his boxers half way down. 

"Feels s-so good," Taeyong groaned as Ten's hands moved faster, all the while as the boy's mouth explored Taeyong's body now. 

"I can make you feel even better," Ten muttered around Taeyong's nipple, causing the taller boy to groan in need again. 

He threw a hand over his eyes and cried out in pleasure as Ten quickly lowered down, pulling Taeyong's pants and boxers off all the way and sucking the head of his cock.

Ten was a pro at this and Taeyong knew it...but everytime Ten let him fuck his mouth the way he loved, Taeyong swears he can see a piece of heaven. 

Ten moaned around Taeyong's cock, the vibrations of which were making his brain short circuit. He paid attention to everything, kissing his head, licking his underside, lightly scraping his teeth against his veins, mouthing at his balls... Fuck Ten was just too damn good. 

"Babe... No," Taeyong said pulling the boy's mouth away, "need to be in you, wanna feel you around me tonight."

"Ten's eyes seemed to twinkle with delight as he quickly gathered the lube on bedside counter. "Prep me fast then," he said lying down on the bed next to Taeyong. 

"Always impatient," Taeyong said with a light laugh seeing how fast Ten moved, but he was already in his knees moving into position himself, taking the bottle of lube from Ten's hands. 

Ten was always loud when they were in bed and Taeyong lived for those  noises that his boyfriend makes. In fact Taeyang was sure that Ten's voice alone was capable of making him come. Especially if he moaned the way he did then, when Taeyong's first finger breached his entrance. 

"More," he was groaning immediately, actively fucking back into his finger. 

Taeyong kissed him across his chest, tasting the slight saltiness of his sweat, sucking marks across his skin, enjoying the impatient whines of his boyfriend. 

He added another finger when Ten was least expecting it, changing his direction to hit directly on that bunch of nerves inside him, causing Ten to let out a chocked out noise. Taeyong didn't pause, and continued to aim his fingers directly on the boy's prostrate, even curling his fingers inside him. 

"Enough... That's enough, get inside me now," Ten whined, trying get away from Taeyong's fingers. 

"It's been a while, you are very tight," Taeyong said scissoring his fingers inside Ten to stretch him a bit more. 

"I don't care... Its fine. Just fuck me already, Taeyong," Ten growled, taking Taeyong's painfully hard cock in his hands and stroking it expertly. 

Taeyong groaned at the feeling of Ten's fingers on him. "Please!" Ten begged.

"Fuck... Fine," Taeyong said at last and pulled his fingers out, moving to get a condom. 

"Where are you going?" Ten said stopping the boy by holding onto his waist. 

"Condom,"

"No."

"Bu-"

"I trust you... And I want it bare," Ten said, "please," Ten whispered again. 

Taeyong looked at the smaller boy in wonder, before pulling him close for another kiss. Ten moaned loudly into his mouth, taking hold of Taeyong's cock again.

"Put it in me," he gasped out as they broke apart and Taeyong was quick to comply, directing his cock to Ten's waiting entrance. 

They both cried out at the sensation and his head breached Ten's hole. Ten felt wonderful around him. 

"So tight," Taeyong groaned out and began to push more, moving as slow as he could to not hurt his boyfriend. 

But Ten was more impatient and pulled the talker boy closer, encouraging him to go faster, not stopping till he had bottomed out inside Ten's ass. 

"It feels so full," Ten groaned, "just fuck me Tae, fuck me so that I can feel it tomorrow, just fuck me really hard."

Taeyong groaned at Ten 's words, need coursing though his veins. 

"Fuck babe," he muttered, pulling out almost all the way and adjusting Ten's legs around his waist. And then he was pushing back in, hard and fast just like Ten had demanded. 

"Yes," Ten screeched, his head thrown back in pain and pleasure as the blunt head of Taeyong's cock rammed over and over against his prostrate. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Taeyong asked, taking Ten's wrists in his hands and pinning them above his head, his pace unforgiving now.  

"Y-yes," Ten moaned, "fee-feels so good, Yong...there agh," Ten's voice was an octave higher and loud enough for the whole of the apartment to hear.

"Scream it louder Ten, let them all hear how good you are getting it," Taeyong said before bending down or capture a nipple in his mouth. 

Ten cried out louder than ever, his hips thrusting upwards and Taeyong bit down hard, timing it right along with a hit against his prostrate. 

His cock was leaking so much precome and Ten desperately wanted to touch himself but his wrists were still held tightly by his boyfriend. And yet he strangely loved the way Taeyong surrounded him so completely. 

"Tae-taeyong, fuck, it feels amazing, you feel so big," Ten no longer even cared that he was shouting, overcome by pleasure. 

"It's okay baby, just let go... Come for me, I wanna watch you lose it," Taeyong goaded as he continued the brutal pace. 

Ten cried out as the older boy pumped harder, his words stirring Ten on further. This was all he had been waiting for. "Tae, I-I am coming," he screamed out just about as he lost all control over himself, overtaken by pleasure.

Taeyong fucked him through his orgasm, watching intently as the smaller boy's face contorted with pleasure, his untouched cock releasing ropes of cum onto his stomach. 

"You look so gorgeous like this," Taeyong said, taking in the boy, eyes still squeezed shut and breathing hard as he rode out the last seconds of his high. He looked like the prettiest thing in the whole world then, in his completely fucked out look and Taeyong wished he has a camera to capture the boys's face in such pleasure. Pleasure that Taeyong had brought him. 

"Yong," Ten groaned out once he came down slowly opening his eyes, hands automatically winding around the older boy, pulling him closer. 

"Your turn," he muttered, urging Taeyong to chase his own high, holding him closer and squeezing as hard as he could around the his cock.  Taeyong didn't need to be told twice and began to thrust harder, his need too much to be ignored for longer.

"Yes, you feel so amazing inside me," Ten spurred him on, kissing along his jaw, "cum inside me baby," he said squeezing more around Taeyong's cock despite the sensitivity. 

"You sure?" Taeyong managed to choke out, seconds away from his orgasm. Ten looked him straight in the eyes and nodded before pulling his lips down for a kiss. Their tongues tangled together harshly as Taeyong's pace became erratic, his orgasm causing his hips to falter. 

"Ten!" Taeyong moaned,  pulling his mouth away, his head falling backwards in pleasure as he came buried deep inside his boyfriend. 

"God I fucking love you so much," Taeyong cried out as his body slowly came to a halt, his breathing laboured, and cock still inside Ten, but well spent.

"I love you too," Ten whispered, running his hands soothingly through Taeyong's hair as his boyfriend struggled to gain composure,  his harsh breath fanning Ten's neck.

The words didn't register at first for Taeyong who was using his last bit of energy to not collapse on top of his  boyfriend. He pulled out from Ten's ass and fell onto the side, watching with fascination as a bit of his cum leaked out of Ten. And then it hit him. 

"Did you jus-did I imagine that?" Taeyong asked. 

"Imagine what?"

"That you said that you love me," Taeyong said, his heart tightening with anticipation. 

"Yeah probably," Ten said with a bit of cheek and watched as Taeyong's face fell a bit. 

"Of course I fucking love you, you bastard," Ten said with fake annoyance, sitting up and leaning against Taeyong's chest, "I love you so damn much."

Taeyong did not know what to say. He really had no words. His throat felt heaby, his heart was racing, and it felt like he would cry if he talked. So he did the only thing that made sense, he pulled the smaller boy close and kissed him deeply, hoping that he understood the words he could not speak. 

"Again," Taeyong whispered as they pulled apart at last. 

"I love you...," Ten said with a smile. 

"Once more,"

"I love you Taeyong!"

"I am never gonna get tired of hearing this,"Taeyong said, hugging the boy tightly to himself. Who would have thought that the random stranger he had met at a party would end up meaning so damn much to him?

He looked at the small boy in his arms in disbelief. He didn't believe in love and had never gone looking for it. But love had come to him in the form of a Thai boy with a heart of gold, smile that could melt the cruelest heart and a body made specifically to drive Taeyong crazy. But now that love had found him,  he was never gonna let him go. Never ever. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts please. I really wanna know what you have to say about the au and the drabbles


	8. Mirror on The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back... And if you have been following my twitter you would have probably found out that I decided to write a sequal for my AU. And if not I guess you know now. 
> 
> So here is the first drabble of Flicker 2.0 (for the lack of a better title)

"I am almost jealous that other people are gonna be seeing you dance like this," Taeyong said as Ten moaned out loud from the searing kisses across his neck and shoulder. He was trapped, between the mirror and Taeyong's body with barely any space to move at all. But Ten loved it....being surrounded by Taeyong like that. 

"T-they can only watch though," Ten replied, pulling Taeyong's face close for another kiss, illicting a groan from his boyfriend is he tugged harshly at his hair. The R&B tune still played on in the background and Taeyong could feel himself growing harder by the second, the room filled with tension and anticipation. 

Ten seemed to have noticed the same and bent his knee a bit to rub against Taeyong's pants, creating the perfect friction that had Taeyong lose his breath for a second. 

"Let's get out of here," he gasped out, using every last bit of his self control. It was late and the practice room had long emptied but it was still so open. Not that it ever stopped the two of them before but Taeyong wanted to take his time with Ten tonight. 

But Ten had other plans,  his hands already moving from Taeyong's hair to his jeans...quickly unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. 

"Ten-" Taeyong began to warn him but stopped mid sentence as the smaller boy pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his toned body. Taeyong's eyes raked hungrily across the naked torso of his boyfriend. 

"I want to be fucked here," Ten muttered at last, as he began to place small kisses across Taeyong's face while trying to pull of his t-shirt as well. 

"See those mirrors...I wanna see, Taeyongie," said Ten. 

"See what?" Taeyong gasped out, his fingers absent mindedley running through the sides of Ten's body, marvelling at how perfect he felt beneath his arms. 

Ten looked up, catching Taeyong's eyes intently. "You gotta say it if you want it," Taeyong said brazenly. Fuck, it was insane but he couldn't deny that the idea didn't turn him the fuck on. He was painfully hard in his pants and Taeyong ached to be completely rid of his jeans and boxers. 

"I wanna watch you fuck me. Want to see how you cock looks stretching me inside out...," Ten said at last with a confidence that turned Taeyong on almost as much the Thai boy's body. 

"You want to see how pretty you look with my cock up your ass baby?" Taeyong asked trailing kisses across the boy's naked chest now. Taeyong slowly got on his knees, determined to get Ten completely naked under him. He had already pulled Ten's pants and briefs half way off when he remembered, "Lube?"

"In my bag," Ten said pointing towards the corner. Taeyong wasn't the least bit surprised that his boyfriend was prepared. From the very beginning, their sex life had been anything but tame and Ten had always liked to be prepared. He quickly got back on his feet and moved to get the little bottle, eyes intent on the mirror taking in the sight of Ten divesting himself of his pants and briefs.

Taeyong pulled off his own T-shirt off as he began to stalk back to his boyfriend after retrieving the bottle. The room still echoed with the beats of the song and he wasted no time in roughly pulling Ten into his arms,  hands quickly trailing down his back to squeeze harshly at those perfect globes of flesh 

Ten was once again trying to get Taeyong out of his jeans and this time his boyfriend decided to help him out, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers. Ten quickly dropped to his knees, determined to rid him off the last piece of clothing but Taeyong pulled him off, quickly flipping him till was on his hands and knees. Ten watched in the mirror as his boyfriend slowly knelt beside him. 

"You wanted to watch, so we might as well put up a show," said Taeyong placing a light kiss against Ten's was. 

"Wh-" Ten's voice cut off as suddenly felt a finger breach his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut as Taeyong pushed the finger past his knuckles. It wasn't that Ten couldn't handle it but just that he was caught by surprise and that there had been no lube. 

"Did you like that?"Taeyong asked.

"Ye-ah, m-more," Ten said as he breathed deep, getting used to the intrusion fast enough.

A sudden crack echoed across the room and Ten let out a moan, his cock leaking precome as Taeyong's hand connected with his ass.

"Eyes open Ten...You wanted to watch, remember? Don't you dare take your eyes of that mirror," Taeyong said slapping the other cheek as well. 

Ten forced his eyes and the image on the mirror made him lose his breath. He didn't look like himself and God Taeyong...Ten let out another groan as Taeyong's fingers were back on his hole, this time well lubed. He pushed his ass back and tried to fuck himself as Taeyong dragged the two fingers across his walls,  slowly and purposefully missing his prostrate. 

During their time together they had explored many of their kinks and Ten knew that edging was a big one for Taeyong. What Ten hadn't known was that he would come to love it so much. Taeyong could go on tormenting him for hours to anyone end but fuck if the release that he got at the end of it was not so fucking worth it. Worthy enough to have Ten coming for minutes to an end, worthy enough to have him passed out from pleasure and exhaustion. To think that Taeyong was gonna edge him for god knows how long, and make him watch it all in the mirror was a whole another mindfuck. Something which Ten definitely was gonna  love.  

"Fuck baby, so damn pretty," Taeyong whispered as he trailed the fingers of his free hand down Ten's spine causing goosebumps to erect in their wake. 

Ten hissed at another finger joined the two already buried in his ass, stretching him more. There was barely any pain though...Taeyong knew to take care of him. 

"Fuck back on my finger," Taeyong said and Ten quickly complied, watching with fascination as Taeyong's fingers disappeared into his asshole. The first time they hit the bundle of nerves inside him Ten cried out, feeling like electric shock jolt through him but Taeyong merely smiled and began to aim his jabs to the same area. Within seconds Ten was on the edge, desperate and needy. He clenched his fingers into fists, groaning in frustration as he had nothing to hold onto.

He was so damn close and was expecting Taeyong to pull out any damn second... His boyfriend knew his body better than himself and would know exactly when Ten was about to lose it. But this time Taeyong surprised him, not pulling away or stopping, instead what accompanied the jabs against his prostrate was a quick order to 'come' that had Ten releasing ropes of cum onto the dance floor even before his brain processed what was going on. 

"Fuck," Ten cursed loudly as his vision blurred with pleasure. He could hear Taeyong's voice whispering dirty nothing's into his ear as he slowly began to come down. His ass which was sentsitve now was still stuffed with three fingers and Ten let out a hiss at Taeyong hit his prostate again. 

"Too much, too much," he groaned and Taeyong at last pulled away after what seemed like an excruciatingly long second.  

"Did you see that babe? That's what I see everytime I fuck you senseless," Taeyong said gathering Ten into his arms and putting him in his lap, "now you know how damn ethereal you look as you let go." Taeyong pressed kisses across the boy's body but Ten could feel his neglected erection pressing against his ass. 

"Wanna g-get you off," Ten whispered against Taeyong's skin, salty from sweat.

He grounded down harshly against Taeyong's till clothed dick and watched as his boyfriend left our a groan. 

"How do you wanna get me off?" Taeyong asked, mouthing harshly at Ten's ears and jaw. Ten thought about it...really thought about it. He was too sensitive but the idea of watching Taeyong fuck him was too tempting. The very thought of seeing the older boy buried to the hilt inside him made Ten's spent cock feebly twitch. 

"Fuck me," Ten rasped out at last, "I wanna watch it." He grinded against Taeyong's cock again as he said the words and the taller boy tugged at his hair, pulling his face close for another bruising kiss. 

Ten let himself be pushed back on his knees and watched as Taeyong divested himself of his boxers at last. A bead of precome already glistened at the head of his boyfriend's painfully hard cock and Ten watched with fascination as Taeyong lubed himself, stroking purposefully, eyes filled with hunger, raking in Ten's naked figure. 

He had never felt shy or embarrassed before Taeyong. In fact he always loved the way Taeyong looked at him, full of adoration and love... And at times like this, with wanton lust. Ten spread himself out on the floor, putting all of himself out there on display for Taeyong's eyes, knowing full well that his boyfriend loved all that he was seeing. 

Taeyong moved closer, running his hands across Ten's inner thighs and he felt himself slowly begin to harden again. Ten bent his knees, his stretched out hole on display, signalling Taeyong that he was ready and waiting. Taeyong tugged lazily at Ten's cock a few times, causing him to let out a whine, before getting in position and ready to breach his rim. 

Ten turned his face to the side, watching with fascination as Taeyong's cock slowly disappeared inside him, inch by inch. He was so stretched and Taeyong looked and felt so damn big inside him. He was still feeling overstimulated and the way Taeyong's bluntness brushed against his prostrate had Ten gasping for breath from sensitiveness. The scene on the mirror was downright obscene and Ten couldn't take his eyes off the image of Taeyong looming over him with his cock buried deep inside.  

Ten was whining softly, tears filling his eyes as Taeyong trusted lightly inside him, "You think you can handle it harder?" he asked then mouthing kisses down Ten's neck and chest. Ten groaned loudly and squeezed around Taeyong's cock as the boy above him tugged at his nipple with his teeth. Ten still had his eyes on the mirror as he at last signalled Taeyong to begin moving faster. 

Taeyong began to move faster, pouring harder into Ten, hitting him right on hisnsweet spot every single time...Ten was already hard again, the oversensitivity combined with the rough drag of Taeyong's cock along his walls and the sight of their glistening bodies on the mirror spurring him on. 

Ten knew that Taeyong was getting close as his hands on Ten's thighs tightened and his thrusts began to be erratic. 

"Touch yourself," Taeyong rasped out, fucking into Ten with all his might, "want you to come with me."

Ten's hand went to his cock immediately, stroking himself in the same pace as the cock that was fucking him. Precome drizzled out of his head and Ten used that to lube himself more, moaning out in ecstacy as Taeyong's cock wrecked him from inside. 

But Taeyong wasn't satisfied with Ten's pace and slapped his hand away taking his cock and tugging it so hard and fast till Ten was back on the edge. Ten was crying and cursing out loud now, mind a jumble as his release drew dangerously close.

Ten watched in the mirror as Taeyong's cock pounded faster and faster into him as the older boy seemed to lose himself in pleasure. let out a loud moan as he began to orgasm. He at last let go with a loud groan, emptying inside Ten, his pace erratic and uncontrolled as the release took over his senses.

Ten's own breathe came out harsh as his second orgasm of the night hit him like a freight train. His cock let out a stream of cum, splashing on Taeyong's chest and his own stomach,a bit even pooling in his belly. Ten's fingers that had been on Taeyong's shoulder dug into his skin involuntarily as he cried out loud in pleasure, the sharp nails leaving behind angry red marks in their wake. 

Ten didn't know how much time has passed but Taeyong was the first to gain back his composure out of the two of them. It was only when began to kiss Ten all over his face and shoulders that Ten slowly felt himself come back to Earth.He let out a final moan, still full with the cock inside him, as he slowly opened his and caught sight of them both in the mirror. 

Ten hissed as Taeyong pulled out of him, making a face as his hole suddenly felt empty for a second. Taeyong smiled and kissed his nose before his he let his eyes rake in the sight of his boyfriend's body covered with hickeys and glistening with sweat and cum.

"Did I hurt you?" The taller boy asked with worry as he gathered his boyfriend into his arms once more.  

"Only in the ways I absolutely  love," Ten replied with a tired smile and pressed a kiss on Taeyong's shoulder against which he was resting his head. Ten could make out the angry red marks that his nails had left on his boyfriend's shoulder and began to kiss them all and then nipping lightly as Taeyong's neck and and collar. 

Taeyong knew that Ten became extra needy after sex and held his boyfriend, soothing him and whispering sweet nothing's to him for the longest time. "I feel so gross," the smaller boy said at last, seeing as he was covered in sweat and cum both his own and well as Taeyong's. 

"There is a shower somewhere here, right?" Taeyong askes, as kicked in on him as well just how dirty the two of them were covered in each other's fluids.

"Yeah, there are stalls," Ten said as he slowly pulled out of Taeyong's grasp to get on his feet and moved to gather his clothes, "but there might be a water shortage, we better shower together," he said throwing a wink at Taeyong, causing the older boy to erupt into laughter. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Skype Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The audience wanted Skype sex. So here we have it.

Taeyong groaned at the sight that welcomed him as his video call connected at last. It wasn't that he was dressed provocatively or anything that made Taeyong's heart feel tight. In fact Ten was pretty much in the same kind of stuff that he used to wear around their home. Taeyong's t-shirts. 

His boyfriend was swimming in one of Taeyong's over sized T-shirt, looking equal parts adorable and sexy. 

"Hey," Ten said with a big smile and waved his sleeves at Taeyong. Unlike over the texts where he had seem bold Ten in camera seemed to be a be shy. 

"You look pretty good in my t-shirt," said Taeyong, still letting his eyes rake in the figure on his laptop screen. God it's been weeks since the last time they talked face to face. And even longer since they did something even remotely sexual. 

"I stole a few of them before I left, but they don't smell like you anymore," Ten was saying. 

Taeyong sighed, he knew Ten missed him a lot. Fuck he missed his boyfriend even more. But they had to bear it. 

"I hate this you know," Ten continued, "it sucks to be so far from you. That I can't kiss you whenever I want and that I don't get to go to sleep with you. I miss our home."

"I miss us too," Taeyong replied, "I miss cuddling you to sleep, and waking you up with breakfast, and lazing around on couch with you on Sundays," he continued, letting the dam break and at last letting go. 

"I miss your marks," said Ten, "I miss how my body feels after one of our nights... The kind where we used to keep going till early into the mornings.... Where you used to edge me till I was crying out for mercy. I miss being fucked so hard that I couldn't even remember my name."

"Fuck Ten," Taeyong groaned as he felt himself starting to get aroused from the images the boy was putting into his head. 

"Please," Ten whispered. 

"Please what babe," Taeyong asked, even though he already knew what his boyfriend was looking. He knew this Ten very well afterall. Needy and desperate. Taeyong was extremely protective of this kind of Ten. Smothering him with kisses and satisfying his every whim usually. But now he was a thousand miles away and that frustrated Taeyong.

"I want you Yongie," Ten replied, "wanna make you feel good."

Taeyong took a deep breath to get a grip on himself. He was already half hard in his sweatpants. Ten had a way of making him lose his tight grip on himself very fast. There was something...some kind of sensuality that seemed to come to him so naturally. 

"Tell me what you want me do," Taeyong replied, giving up control and letting his boyfriend have the reins for once. 

Ten smiled in victory and pulled himself up in front of the camera. Taeyong groaned as he saw his T-shirt was the only article of clothing on his boyfriend. It rode up a bit as Ten adjusted the laptop to suit his purpose, teasing Taeyong with a glimpse of the inner thighs that he used to love marking up. 

"Fuck babe," Taeyong ran a passing hand through his erection, not taking his eyes of the screen. At last Ten's face came back to the frame and his expression said that the change of angles had been anything but an accident.

"Take off your clothes Tae, and lie back on the bed," Ten whispered. Was it Taeyong's imagination or did his boyfriend's voice drop an octave... Making his voice way more fucking sexier than it usually is? 

Taeyong quickly obeyed the smaller boy and rid himself of his clothes, enjoying the reaction from his boyfriend as he discarded heavy piece of clothing. 

"Fuck I wish I was there now," Ten said taking in the lean muscles of his boyfriend, and the thick hard member that was between his legs. 

"What would you do if you were here?" Taeyong asked as he at last laid back on the bed, obeying Ten's words to the dot. He gave his cock just a single stroke and then waited for Ten's words. 

"I would be kissing down your torso now," said Ten, "following your happy trail and then going down on you. Did you forget what my mouth feels like Tae? You used to love my mouth on your cock."

"Damn it Ten, do you think I would ever forget that? I still love the way you take my cock. I still imagine your mouth on me every fucking time I touch myself," Taeyong groaned and began to touch himself again. 

"Yes... Tae, imagine its my mouth on you now," Ten whispered and watched as Taeyong began to fist himself harshly, "use the lube first babe," Ten directed and watched as Taeyong pulled open the bed side draw roughly and pulled out the very familiar bottle. His own cock was hard and leaking but Ten chose to ignore that for the moment. He was feeling needy yes, but what he needed the more than his own orgasm was to see Taeyong fall apart.

He knew he would get his later. His boyfriend always made sure that Ten was never left anything short of unsatisfied at the end of a night. And Ten loved the anticipation for now.

"Imagine my tongue along those veins, Tae... run your fingers there Taeyong. Yeah...just like that. And the underside too... I would mouth and lave there a lot. And now think of me taking you all in. Imagine burying yourself deep in my mouth.. Till you can see the bulge in my throat. God I used to love the feeling of you taking control like that. Your hands fishing my hair as you keep driving into my mouth harshly," Ten did not know where he found the courage to spill so much absolute filth on front of a camera but he was just desperate to get Taeyong to lose it right now. He watched as his boyfriend's eyes remained locked on him as his hands went faster, fishing and tugging at his cock which looked red and angry now. 

"If I were there I would pull away now," he said.

"Why? I am so close...don't pull away," Taeyong groaned. 

"I would pull away and fist your cock, just like that babe... Exactly like you are doing now, and when you can't hold on anymore... When you are so close to losing it I would let you come, on me," said Ten. 

"What?" Taeyong cried out, coming closer and closer to the edge. 

"Let go Taeyong. Imagine you are coming all over my skin...my face and my neck. Imagine that I am covered in you," said Ten and Taeyong groaned, eyes breaking contact with Ten at last, as they squeezed shut, ropes of him spurting out his cock into his cock as he continued to fist himself harshly.

The repeated gasps of his name added with the vision of his boyfriend lost in pleasure, made Ten whine in need and begin touching himself. When Taeyong at last came down from his high and looked at the screen, he was welcomed to the sight of Ten lying on his stomach, touching himself and whining softly. 

"You need help baby," Taeyong asked softly and Ten moaned out a yes, turning to show his needy cock to his boyfriend. 

"Look at you...getting me off turned you on that much?" Taeyong said taking in the sight in screen. Ten had hiked his t-shirt up and was already stoking himself with lube. 

"Fuck yourself for me Ten," Taeyong said then causing his boyfriend to look up in surprise. 

"Take your fingers...fuck yourself with them babe, you said you missed being fucked," said Taeyong. 

"I do...," Ten keened. 

"Well then, do this for me. Fill your hole with those pretty fingers. Let me watch you get yourself off on your fingers," said Taeyong. 

Ten groaned and immediately coated more lube on his fingers before beginning to tease his hole. He hissed as the first finger breached him, the sting more than he expected. 

"Easy love... It's been a while, don't hurt yourself," said Taeyong. 

"I can handle it," Ten groaned as he began to work his second finger inside. He didn't care about the stink. He just needed more. 

"Fuck...Ten, you always look so gorgeous when you are lost in pleasure like this," Taeyong muttered watching the fingers moving in out of his boyfriend. Ten decided to put on a proper show and pulled himself up, displaying himself for the camera as hE began to scissor himself. It was a good thing that he was flexible on none of this maneuvering would be possible. 

"Take one more," Taeyong commanded and Ten quickly complied pushing in a third digit that had his eyes roll to the back of his head from how wonderful the stretch was. His fingers were hitting squarely on that bundle of nerves which were making him see stars. 

He began to fuck himself harder, crying out without abandon each time his fingers found his prostate. 

"One more," Taeyong prodded and Ten groaned out even as he obeyed, the feel of being stretched to the limit making him short of breath. 

"Don't stop moving, fuck your finger Ten," said Taeyong and he once again began to move, the rough drag or the fingers against his inner walls making him clench harshly. 

"How I wish that was my cock inside you now," Taeyong groaned and Ten saw that his boyfriend was hard once again and touching himself once more. 

"I w-wish that too.... This does not feel the same," Ten sobbed out as he contined to move. 

"Touch your cock with your other hand," Ten began to stroke himself the moment Taeyong said the words.

"T-tae," Ten's voice was broken as his mind became a jumble. 

"Yes babe,"

"W-wanna come now," he moaned out desperately. 

Taeyong waited for a minute, watching the image on the screen intently, his boyfriend so damn close and desperate. 

"Then come," he said at last, "let go love, make yourself come thinking that it's my cock inside you, hitting you exactly how you love it, deep and hard, till you scream loud enough to wake the neighbors," Taeyong said as his words spurred on his boyfriend who who moaned his name out loud and squirted a volley of him onto his hands and his bed. 

Taeyong growled at the sight before him. So fucking erotic that his own recently spent cock tightened once more and painting his stomach once more with ropes of white. 

Ten had collapsed on the bed, his head buried in a pillow, his breathing harsh. Taeyong waited for him to get back his bearing, wishing now more than ever that he was there to take care of his boyfriend. 

"You alright baby?" Taeyong whispered so as not to startle his boyfriend. Ten slowly raised his head and looked at the camera before smiling softly. 

"We should totally do this more often," he said and Taeyong couldn't help smile back. 

"So you are good?"

"Are you kidding? I am more than good. Wasn't it good for you?" Ten asked as the sudden worry crept in. 

"It was amazing love," Taeyong replied. 

"Really?" Ten asked in slight disbelief. 

"I came twice. Doesn't that prove how good you were?" said Taeyong and Ten smiled in elation. 

"Definitely doing this again," He said pushing back his hair which was sweaty. Taeyong smiled with fondness as he watched his boyfriend's antics. 

"The whole room stinks of sex...Hendery will kill me when he comes back," said Ten.

"We both should clean up," Taeyong said at last noticing how dirty he himself was. 

"I guess we should, and you need to be sleeping," Ten said, his face falling a bit realizing that he would have to end the video call now. 

"I think you have tired me out enough that it won't be very difficult," Taeyong said with a laugh. 

"Good! We will talk tomorrow then. I mean tomorrow for me, later today for you..," said Ten. 

"Yup."

"We are definitely doing more chats like this... At least once a week," said Ten. 

"Yes Ten. You can even fix a slot of you want. I am not gonna be protesting," said Taeyong. 

"Of course you won't be," Ten laughed, "Now please go rest. You have classes to attend."

"Yeah... Yeah. Good night! I love you"

"I love you too," Ten replied and waved till the chat clicked off before plopping down on the bed again, the warmth of Taeyong still lingered around him but he wished so much that the night could have ended with him being kissed and cuddled to sleep in his boyfriend's arms. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how this went. I hope you at least some of you liked it


	10. Cab Rides

The cab ride back to their hotel had been a blur. Ten could barely keep his hands to himself and Taeyong certainly wasn't helping as he kept whispering in his ears about how exactly their night was gonna go down. 

He knew that his boyfriend was still a bit aggravated about the earlier phone call incident and Ten hoped to really show him that he only had one man in his mind. 

"Can't wait to have you laid out all pretty on my bed," Taeyong whispered nipping at his earlobes, "gonna take my time with you tonight."

Ten gasped as Taeyong's fingers pressed lightly against his crotch unexpectedly, "I am gonna fuck you till you can't even remember your name. Will have you screaming no loud," Taeyong was becoming increasingly explicit as he began to detail what all he wanted to do with him. 

Ten was finding it difficult to breathe as his boyfriend continued to spew absolute filth into his ears while his hand rubbed his cock through the layers of his pants. He was just thankful that Taeyong had switched to Korean and that the cab driver won't understand. Not that he couldn't guess just from the way Ten looked in his rear view mirror, eyes glassy and lips red as he kept biting them to stifle the moans that threatened to spill out. 

"How much longer," Ten whined in frustration as the cab seemed to be nowhere near the hotel Taeyong had mentioned. 

"Always impatient," Taeyong laughed while kissind down from Ten's ear to his neck. He couldn't control the small moan that escaped his lips as Taeyong suddenly licked along the side of his neck and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks when he saw that the cab driver had noticed. 

"He can see us," Ten muttered but made no effort to pull Taeyong off him, instead tangling his fingers in the boy's wild hair and guiding him to kiss more of his neck and shoulders. 

Taeyong's fingers deftly unbuttoned the top few buttons of Ten's shirt, quickly pushing the cloth more off his shoulders and attacking the newly exposed skin. 

"Your skin... God I had forgotten how much I love kissing you up like this, gonna take my time and kiss every inch of you tonight baby, want to taste it all," Taeyong muttered before biting down on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. He knew that was a sensitive spot for Ten and wasn't dissapointed as his boyfriend let out a loud involuntary moan and tightened his grip on his hair. The harsh tug of his fingers on his hair, was a pleasure pain that Taeyong absolutely loved, especially as it indicated that Ten loved what he was doing. 

Ten cried out in frustration as he was trapped. The cab was taking forever to reach their destination, and Taeyong wasn't letting up, tormenting him unashamedly till his cock was ready to burst out of his pants. It was so damn uncomfortable, but Taeyong continued to rub him there, still whispering and taunting him with what the night ahead held. 

Ten felt like his clothes were burning him, the fire in his veins too much to handle. Taeyong was now kissing around the back of his ears, dragging his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin in a way that had Ten mewling with need. 

"I-I am gonna come," Ten choked out as Taeyong's hand continued to rub him harder, his actions mercifully hidden from the eyes of the cab driver. But the man could still hear the noises leaving Ten's mouth. Ten was beyond caring about that by now, the need for release becoming all important. But not Taeyong, who pulled his hand and mouth away, a second more and Ten would have come. 

Ten let out a loud whine of need and tried to get the friction back, grabbing for Taeyong's hand in desperation. He.Needed.To.Come. He wouldn't be able to bear sitting a minute longer like this, his cock poking at the zipper of his pants, desperate to be let out. 

 "If you think I am gonna let _him_ see you come, then you don't know me all that well babe," Taeyong said with a smirk, linking the hand that Ten was desperately trying to get back on his cock and bringing it to his lips. 

"You are so mean," Ten growled and tried desperately to get himself back in control. Soon. He tried to tell himself. Soon they would be in room and he would get his revenge for this. 

"How am I supposed to walk out like this," Ten grumbled looking at the bulge in his pants. It would take a cold shower to bring it down, or Taeyong's mouth. Ten would prefer the latter but he knew that Taeyong was in the mood to tease him now. 

The only response that he got from his boyfriend was a mischievous grin and Ten wanted to punch his smug face for a second. God he had missed this cocky bastard. 

At most times Taeyong was the adoring and patient boyfriend but then in the privacy of their bedroom Ten honestly loved it when Taeyong played around with him. It was a reminder of the Taeyong that Ten had met at that party in Seoul. The stranger who had taken him to new heights of pleasure in his guest bedroom, the one who fucked him in the middle of a parking lot and then afterwards cuddled him to sleep in the car. This was his Taeyong, and this was exactly why Ten loved him so much. Sweet and adoring one second and yet capable of handling Ten. People would say he was a handful but never Taeyong. His boyfriend knew how to turn Ten putty in his hands.  Taeyong had that edge about him. He was simultaneously soft like velvet but also just the right amount of sharp silver that Ten sometimes needed. 

The cab mercifully arrived at the hotel right then and Ten got out reluctantly, the situation in his pants still less than ideal. He could feel the eyes of the cab driver raking him in, and could imagine how he looked with a half open shirt, missed up hair, bruised lips and a massive head-on. Ten wasn't shy exactly but his boyfriend was certainly possessive. 

Taeyong glowered seeing the man's wandering eyes, and threw a few bills at him before pulling his long coat off and throwing it around Ten's shoulders carefully and leading him into the lobby of the hotel. 

The moment they made it to the elevator, Taeyong was crowding into Ten, mercifully the cabin empty or other people due to the late hour. 

"You are so damn possessive and still you had to pull that shit in the cab, didn't you," Ten remarked.

"Admit it... You loved it," said Taeyong. 

"One of these days you would get me in jail for indecent exposure or some-" Ten trailed off into a high pitched moan as Taeyong had bent down to kiss along his neck again. 

"You are so damn gorgeous sunshine,"  Taeyong muttered, "it hurts how beautiful you are."

Ten groaned, having always loved being showered by compliments from Taeyong. They were seeing each other after months and Ten was relieved that Taeyong still saw him the same. 

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival at their floor and Taeyong pulled reluctantly and began leading Ten to his room. Anticipation filled the air around them like a cloud. They had been playing around since the morning, testing and flirting...becoming more and more daring and time passed. Now that they were at last alone and together, Ten couldn't wait...he had been depraved of Taeyong's touch for months and this night was going to rectify that. Ten was going ensure that this was a memorable night, for the both of them. 

 


	11. Hotel Rooms

"Yong, ah-ther-, more...," Ten whined out as Taeyong's fingers expertly worked his rim. He was laid out bare on the king sized bed, Taeyong having ripped him off his clothes the moment they made it past the door. Ten loved how desperate his boyfriend had been to get his hands on him, practically tearing away his shirt before attacking his body with kisses. Ten had responded with the same fervor, eager to have the weight of Taeyong pressing against him, to feel his body move against his own. 

But despite the desperation to get to each other Taeyong had still ensured that he kept his earlier promise. He had kissed and tasted what seemed like every inch of Ten's skin, leaving an assortment of colorful marks in their wake. Ten had cried out repeatedly in pleasure-pain as his boyfriend expertly worked his body over, laving extra attention to each and every one of Ten's sensitive spots that he knew like the back of his hand.

Ten had nearly ripped the boy's hair off from how harshly he grasped it when Taeyong had set to work between his thighs. His mouth had teased his cock mercilessly till Ten was seconds away from release for the second time that night. Blue and grey marks bloomed on his thighs as Taeyong seemed determined to make up for their lost months.

And then when he had least expected it, Taeyong had let his mouth wander further south, letting his tongue come out and explore his rim. Ten's back had arched so high, his mouth letting out an unholy noise as sudden pleasure shot through his veins. Suddenly Taeyong's arms were on him, turning his onto his stomach, spreading out his asscheeks to give his mouth better access. 

All Ten could do was cling on desperately to the sheets as his boyfriend used his tongue expertly to open him up. His cock was leaking puddles of pre-come onto the bed and his whole body felt over heated. Ten did not know how much longer he could take this torture. He needed a release. And then just when he thought things couldn't get worse or better, Taeyong pushed in a finger, causing Ten's hips to buck with pleasure. Taeyong quickly laid his free hand between Ten's shoulder blades, ensuring that he couldn't move away. As if Ten would ever... Where would he even go? He needed his fucking orgasm. 

"More fingers?" Taeyong asked teasingly, as he already had three inside Ten, and yet not touching his prostrate even once. 

"No!" Ten shouted out loud in frustration, "you...fuck me," he pushed Taeyong's hand away from him in frustration and with a strength that surprised himself, pulled himself up and tackled his surprised boyfriend onto the bed. 

In a second, Ten was straddling Taeyong, lining himself up against Taeyong's neglected cock. "Babe-" Taeyong started to stop him, worried about the lack of lube but whatever he planned to say trailed off into a groan as Ten's tight heat enveloped around his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure clouded his head. Above him Ten was blinking, deep breaths as he tried to adjust to the size. He laid his hands on Taeyong's chest as he tried to get back his footing, and his boyfriend snaked his hands around his waist to help. 

"You okay?" Taeyong asked, trying to not give into the urge to thrust upwards till Ten was completely impaled on him. 

"Y-yeah, it's just been a while...it feels too big," Ten groaned out as he slowly began to lower himself more onto Taeyong. 

"Almost six months," Taeyong groaned out, his hands on Ten's waist tightening, as Ten at last took him all. How the hell had he survived this long without this boy? Taeyong wondered as Ten laid himself down on his chest, kissing and leaving marks of his own before moving up to capture his lips. 

He groaned into his boyfriend's mouth as Ten at last began to move, slowly at first, finding his rhythm while exploring Taeyong's mouth in the same pace. 

"F-fucking hell," Taeyong cursed trying his best to hold onto the last vestiges of his control. Ten was slowly beginning to move faster and he helped the boy, meeting him thrust for thrust until his boyfriend had his head thrown back in pleasure, his pace becoming more and more vicious.

Beads of perspiration was running down the the boy's hair as he drew closer to his release. His fingers dug into the skin on Taeyong's chest, and Ten clenched his eyes shut as he began to see white spots. Once Taeyong's hand moved from his waist and began to stroke Ten's cock in the same vicious pace, there was no going back and Ten let out his biggest cry yet, lost in pleasure as white streaks of cum spilling into Taeyong's stomach. He could barely keep moving but Taeyong took over and pushed up into him, fucking him through his orgasm till Ten collapsed onto his chest. 

Taeyong quickly turned them around till he was on top, throwing Ten's legs around his waist and pushing back into him, desperate for his own release. Ten hugged him close and petted his hair, kissing and licking anywhere he could reach to encourage him on. Taeyong felt huge inside him and he was struggling to not cry out from oversensitivity but Ten was desperate to wring out an orgasm from his boyfriend. So he clenched as hard as he could, and spurred him on with dirty words and kisses till Taeyong's hips lost their rhythm and his movements began to falter. 

Ten knew the exact moment in which he gave into the pleasure as Taeyong's hands clenched harshly on his ass, sure to leave some marks, and his mouth parted in a silent scream. Ten ran his fingers across the boy's spine as Taeyong filled him to the brim with his cum. His harsh breath fanned Ten's face just as he brought down his face to capture his lips in a kiss which was quite unlike their frantic coupling. The moment was short but sweet as Taeyong rested his head against his, smiling down at him with eyes filled with adoration and love. Ten loved this part, the end of their lovemaking where Taeyong became even more adoring that usual. 

He whined as his boyfriend moved off with one last kiss to his lips, pulling out of him with extra care, before collapsing next to him on the bed. Ten could feel the cum leaking out of him onto the bed and hissed as Taeyong's fingers tried to push it back inside. 

He tried to move away but Taeyong was pulling him close for another kiss already, this one more raw than before as he took the chance to bite down on Ten's lower lip. 

"I love you," Taeyong mouthed before moving to pepper him with kisses. 

"Love you too," Ten breathed back, pulling Taeyong even closer, not wanting even an inch of distance between the two of them. 

 

 

 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Ten cursed, looking at himself in the mirror in the washroom. He had ditched his boyfriend, desperately needing to get himself cleaned up after what he could only call was a fuck fest. They had been so desperate, unable to keep their hands to themselves, reaching for one another throughout the whole night.

Taeyong had been right, Ten hasn't slept a wink, because they just hadn't been able to stop. When each time ended,  he found himself in Taeyong's arms, kissed and petted, hours spent talking nothing and everything till one of them tackled the other all over again. 

But now here he was, the need to clean himself up winning out in the end. Taeyong had suggested a joint shower and tempting as that sounded Ten had shot him down, knowing full well that he would only end up getting more dirty. He was fully expecting the soreness in his ass as well the delicious ache of his body as he dragged himself to the shower but not what he saw on the mirror.

How had he not noticed this? To be honest Ten was no stranger to hickies, he loved them in fact. Loved both getting them and leaving them on Taeyong. But even he had to admit that this was going a bit overboard...even by Taeyong's standards. Red sploshes covered his neck and shoulders, and there was even one behind his ear. 

"All okay in there?" Taeyong's voice called out from outside, having heard Ten curse loudly. Ten took a second too long to answer, still looking at himself, taking in the aftereffects of their coupling. A shiver ran up Ten's spine as he slowly ran his fingers across his inner bites, triggered by the sudden memory of Taeyong's mouth there. 

"You okay?" Taeyong's voice brought him back from his reverie, and Ten scrowled at the figure in the mirror approaching him.

"I told you to stay outside," Ten whined as Taeyong laced his hands around Ten's waist and kissed his neck, right where one of his biggest huskies where. 

"And what the fuck is this! People are gonna think I got mauled by a lion or something," Ten continued to complain even as he leaned back against Taeyong's chest and let him kiss him more. 

"You weren't answering my question. I thought you must have slipped on the floor or something," said Taeyong. 

"Really? You weren't just looking for an excuse to jump into the shower with me?"

"I don't need an excuse for that," Taeyong said as he guided his boyfriend towards the showers. 

"You think I am that easy?" Ten asked in mock annoyance.

"No, I am just that irresistible," Taeyong replied, turning on the shower just as Ten started punching his arms, which led to Taeyong capturing his hands and pulling him closer for a kiss, which inevitabley led to things that Ten had predicted would leave him more dirty than clean. 


	12. Welcome Home

"Welcome home!" Taeyong said opening their door and stepping aside to let Ten in. He watched as Ten walked in hesitantly, looking around to see if anything has changed. Taeyong still couldn't believe that this was real. That Ten had really come back. 

"I missed you so much," Ten said plopping down on the couch dramatically. 

"You missed the couch?" Taeyong asked with a laugh. 

"Of course I did," Ten said as he got up and excitedly began to go from room to room looking at things, pleased that nothing had changed at all. It felt like he really hadn't been away.

"What?" Ten asked after a second when he noticed that Taeyong was just watching him silently. 

"You are cute," Taeyong replied. 

"I know I am," Ten replied with confidence. 

Taeyong slowly came closer and pulled Ten into a hug, "I am glad you are home."

"Well I am glad to be home!" Ten replied.

"I still haven't seen our room," Ten mumbled after a while, trying to pull away. 

But Taeyong just held him tighter causing Ten to whine. At last the elder relented freeing the boy from his grasps, but before he could move a step ahead he found himself lifted off the floor. 

"What are you doing? You will break your back, put me down now," said Ten. 

"As if you weigh much, marshmallow," Taeyong said slowly walking them to their room. 

"Marsh-,  really?" Ten asked in disbelief, even though he did like the sound of it. Another ridiculous nickname... Taeyong had about a dozen doe him now. And while Ten would never admit it, he secretly loved them all. 

"Put me down now or you are not getting any tonight," threatened Ten. It was an empty threat but Taeyong needn't know that.

"I wasn't planning on that anyway," said Taeyong.

"What?" Ten looked at him agastly. He had been looking forward to this part of the night...

"You are tired, how long have you even been up for?" Taeyong asked lying Ten down on the bed and helping him to pull off the constricting clothes off his body.

Soon he was left just in his briefs, and Ten let his hands trail down slowly, palming his cock  lightly, while his eyes were glued on Taeyong.

Taeyong's eyes drank in the sight for a second too long, but then he quickly cleared his throat and turned away with the excuse of finding Ten something to wear. 

He got one of his own oversized T-shirts and came back to where Ten was still lying in all his glory. Taeyong took a deep breath and then pulled Ten up, taking it upon himself to get his boyfriend ready for bed. 

But Ten had other plans, quickly pulling himself on his knees and looping his hands around Taeyong's neck. Taeyong pushed the T-shirt down his torso, but his hands lingered trailing down gradually to hold Ten's ass. 

Ten let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Taeyong along in the process,spreading his legs to fit the elder's waist in between them. He quickly laid a small kiss against Taeyong's neck before pushing up against his hips, letting their cocks brush against each other. 

"Yong...,"  Ten whispered, need laced in his voice and Taeyong knew it was a lost battle. Ten was not going to rest till he got what he wanted. 

"Baby, you need to rest," Taeyong tried one last time even as his hands were already splayed across Ten's waist, exploring his skin beneath the T-shirt. 

"Just want you now," Ten whispered and pulled Taeyong closer for a kiss. The feel of Ten's mouth on his was all that took forever Taeyong's good intentions to be thrown out of the window. If this was what Ten wanted, it's what he was gonna get. 

In a second, he had the smaller boy's hand pinned above his head as his tongue thoroughly explored his mouth, while Ten continued to grind his lower body against Taeyong's hip desperately. Taeyong could feel the boy getting harder by the second, his own erection responding in kind, pressing against the zipper on his pants, demanding to be freed. 

"Take it off," Ten whined, annoyed at the layers of clothing separating them, and at last Taeyong relented, pulling himself off the bed and making quick work of his clothes, Ten's eyes raking in the sight of the body that was exposed. 

"On your stomach," Taeyong said as he returned to the bed, a bottle of lube in his hands. Ten obeyed quickly and waited eagerly as Taeyong trailed a hand along Ten's toned leg. 

He expected the boy to get rid of his T-shirt but Taeyong merely pulled off his briefs. Ten swallowed, biting his lips in anticipation. Taeyong was extremely talented at this part... He loved to prep Ten, taking the time to spread him out properly and have him clenching hard around his fingers in desperation. 

He hissed as he felt the familiar coldness of the lube on his skin, before Taeyong's voice began to whisper against his ear.

"Look at you baby, I can't wait to wreck you, so pretty... Laid out just in my shirt."

Ten smiled, of course Taeyong loved this. He groaned as Taeyong's fingers trailed his ass, tracing the outline of his rim teasingly. 

He pushed back, eager to get started, and Taeyong took the cue, quickly easing one finger knuckle deep into his hole. Ten groaned at the sensation and clenched hard around the digit as Taeyong slowly began to work if in and out of his body. Too slowly for his taste but still dragging it across his walls, causing his nerve endings to go on high alert. 

"More," he gasped out and clenched his fingers around the bed sheet as Taeyong pushed in a second digit. It felt fuller, but nowhere near to how full he felt in Taeyong's cock. He groaned as his boyfriend spread the fingers scissoring him open. 

He had just begun to adjust to the feeling when Taeyong's fingers at last made contact with a particular bunch of nerves that had him arch his back with pleasure, "there," he muttered and Taeyong came back to the exact spot, touching and massaging there over and over till Ten's cock began to leak precome onto the sheets. 

And then Taeyong's hands were off him and Ten turned his head around to watch his boyfriend stroking himself with lube preparing himself.

He turned onto his side, and Taeyong got the hint, quickly laying himself down on the bed and spooning the smaller boy from behind. He slowly pushed Ten's leg to the front and aligned himself directly at his hole.

Ten threw his head back against Taeyong's should moaning out loud as the cock breached his walls. Taeyong's hand was pressing tight on his waist as he rocked himself into Ten.

"Fuck babe," he groaned at how tight Ten felt around him. 

Ten's back was plastered against Taeyong's chest as their lower bodies bagan to move, pushing and grinding. It was not the most comfortable angle but Ten loved how intimate it was... Being surrounded by Taeyong like this. He linked his own hand with Taeyong's free one grasping it tightly as their paces increased. 

Taeyong was showering him with praises, telling him how good he is and how loved he is. He moaned particularly loud as Taeyong detailed to him how fucking glorious he felt  inside Ten, how there was no one else like him. 

"So beautiful, only mine," Taeyong said pressing kisses everywhere zhe could reach even as Ten pushed back against his cock at a vicious pace. He licked a sheen of sweat that just bloomed across Ten's back as he trailed his hand around Ten's waist to his cock that was weeping precome. 

Taeyong began to stroke him in time to his movements, and watched as Ten became a wreck in front of his eyes. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, lips red and raw, body overheated and covered in sweat. How he wished he could photograph his boyfriend in this moment! He never looked as gorgeous as when he was in wild abandon like this, seconds away from finding his release. 

Taeyong made sure to hit Ten's prostrate hard causing the boy to choke back a moan of pleasure. Any second now, Taeyong knew, but Ten was still trying to hold on.

"Babe, let go," Taeyong said hitting him on the bundle of nerves again. 

"W-with you," Ten grasped out loud as pleasure threatened to take over him. Taeyong fastened his pace at that, realizing what Ten wanted. He was pretty close to the edge already, and the next couple of thrusts along with the sight of Ten withering in his arms desperate and needy had Taeyong ready to come in no time. 

His hips were moving in their own accordance now, his hand on Ten's cock to longer following the rhythm. Taeyong's mind was hazy, the pleasure threatening to overtake and then he heard Ten let out a loud moan as he hit his prostate one last time, the reverberations of which went right to his own cock. And then he was spilling ropes of come, deep into his boyfriend.

Ten's moans of pleasure spurred him on and he continued to thrust shallowly letting them both ride out their pleasure. He stopped only when Ten's moans turned into whines, his body extra sensitive now. Taeyong gathered his closer into his arms and kissed him everywhere he could reach, quick to comfort the boy. 

Ten's eyes were barely open, all the energy seeped out of his body. Taeyong's shirt clung to his body now, as he gave a small sigh of contentment. Taeyong pushed the boy's hair back from his eyes and placed on last kiss on his lips before pulling out of him slowly. Ten barely seemed to notice noticed, not moving even as Taeyong left and returned to the bed with a washtowel for them both .

He had thought the boy had fallen asleep, but the moment he settled again on the bed, Ten rolled around till his head was on Taeyong's chest and leg was thrown around his torso. 

"Tae-" his voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes were firmly closed. Taeyong hummed in reply, his hand around the boy, stroking his hair slowly. 

"Love you," he said and Taeyong smiled and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too."

 


	13. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I can't believe I am back again. Hope you have been enjoying part 3! And I hope you guys will like this update.
> 
> Those who don't want to read this can skip this update. I have tried to make it in a way that the story won't be affected by this

There has always been something about Taeyong's kisses, a special burn to them that was inexplicable, that did not fail to ignite a fire in Ten even after being deprived of them for five years. Taeyong's kisses were addictive. It never failed to make Ten feel adored and at the same time  _wanted._  Taeyong'skisses were always desperate, he kissed as if his life depended on it, as if it might be the last time they would kiss...and right now, Ten couldn't help but stumble from the sheer intensity of them. Neither could he suppress his moans as their tongues made love, ferocious and desperate at once. 

Somehow, they had ended up on the bed, Ten did not know how and did not really care. All that mattered was the man who still held him tightly in his arms as if he was scared the he would disappear any second.

Ten did not know how long it had been since they had been here. Time had ceased to matter. So had reason. All that mattered was the one who held him in arms, making love to his mouth as if he was a parched man quneching his thirst. 

Even when they broke apart to catch their breath, Taeyong refused to pull away from him, instead leaving him with lingering kisses on his cheeks and jaw. 

"Just so damn beautiful," Taeyong whispered trailing searing kisses from Ten's jaw to his ears. Ten pulled at the older man's hair, desperate for his lips again, "kiss me more," he whispered.

His lips were already swollen and red, but Ten couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. Maybe it was the alcohol in his body, or maybe it was just five years of bottled up feelings, but Ten had lost all sense and thought in his desperate need for the man he was holding. 

"Fuck baby, I missed this so much," Taeyong whispered again...his voice sounding so raw and painful to Ten's ears.  

"What did you miss?" Ten asked, drunk on kisses as much as the alcohol he had consumed.  

"E-everything! Every fucking thing. Holding you like this, kissing your like this," Taeyong pressed his lips to Ten's once more, reaffirming how much he meant his words.

"What else?" Ten groaned, as the lips slowly moved down, leading to his neck...leaving a trail of searing kisses, and then Taeyong lingered, right where his neck meets his shoulder, sinking his teeth onto the smooth skin, a wave of pleasure shooting through Ten's veins that had him crying out loud. 

Before Taeyong could comprehend what was happening Ten was on his knees, facing him,  pulling the man's hair roughly in for another kiss, just as his legs straddled Taeyong. 

He let out a desperate groan as Ten grounded against his thighs, "did you miss this? Did you miss how good I used to make you feel Taeyongie?" Ten whispered against Taeyong's ear, nipping at the lobe lightly. The new unfamiliar piercings on Taeyong's ear was a small reminder of the time they spent away which had Ten bite him again, this time harsher.

Taeyong groaned as need spiked up in his body, more from the sudden term of endearment from Ten, than the boy's filthy mouth. His hands found purchase on Ten's waist, holding tightly as the boy continued to grind against his crotch. His eyes began to roll back in pleasure as Ten increased his pace, seeming desperate for something. 

"Not enough Tae," Ten whimpered into the nook or Taeyong's neck, "need more."

"What do you need?" Taeyong asked, desperate to please the smaller boy, anything to keep the boy calling him such endearments, anything to still keep him in his arms, anything for more kisses.  At that moment Ten could have asked for the fucking moon and Taeyong would have got it for him. 

"Need you," Ten whispered, leaving a trail of wet kisses across Taeyong's jaw. Ten's pace was growing slower, his energy quickly dissapating as the alcohol in his system began its work. 

"I am right here," Taeyong whispered, though he knew that Ten meant something else, if the erection in his dress pants was anything to go by. Taeyong was painfully hard himself, but he couldn't...They couldn't...Taeyong so badly wanted to...but he knew there was a reason they shouldn't do it. But for the love of God, he couldn't remember what it was, not when Ten was a whimpering mess in his lap, trailing kisses down his Adam's apple, clawing to pull the shirt off him. 

"Ten no," Taeyong's voice sounded half hearted, even to himself as he tried to stop the Thai boy's fingers. 

"Ten yes," the boy whispered, pushing the taller boy into the mattress, now properly straddling him. 

"Babe-, " Taeyong tried again as Ten continued to make fast work of the buttons of his shirt, placing searing kisses along every inch of new skin revealed. 

Taeyong tried his best to not be swept away by the feeling of Ten against his body. A small part of his brain asked him to pull the boy away, but it was as if his body refused to cooperate.

Their bodies have always been addicted to each other...from the moment they met, even through their biggest fights, one thing that had never changed was their craving for each other. It was as if Ten's body was made to fit Taeyong's, two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that only made sense when together. And now having spent five years deprived of a touch, his body refused to help his mind pull away from the man.

Ten was Taeyong's biggest weakness in every sense of the word, and expecting him to resist when the said temptation was on his body, kissing and laving it was akin to expecting an alcoholic to resist the finest wine. 

Taeyong's last vestige of control broke as Ten managed to pry his shirt open completely and bit down harshly on a nipple. Suddenly the smaller boy found himself flipped onto the bed, with his ex-boyfriend looming over him, harsh breaths fanning his face. 

Ten's previously wanton self suddenly felt shy, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze, he turned his face to the side. A part of Ten knew he would regret this the next day, but right now he didn't want to care. He just wanted to pretend that nothing existed outside of the two of them. He felt transported back to the past.

If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend that they were back in their apartment, maybe just back from one of their dates... Drunk and high of each other, about to have one of their sleepless nights that altered between sweet love making and harsh fucking, one of those nights that lasted till dawn broke, the early morning sunlight against their skin as Taeyong held his worn out form close to his chest, whispering a thousand promises till he dropped off into oblivion. 

"Are you sure about this?" Taeyong's voice seemed to come from a million miles away, Ten's mind still caught up in the fantasy in his head. He opened his eyes and forced himself to look at the intense eyes which were still trained on him. 

Ten took in the details of the man hovering over him. Time has been kind of Taeyong. If anything he only looked more captivating. His face was sharper, but leener. But the eyes, they were still the same. They were still as mesmerising as the first time Ten had seen them, they still looked as if they could see right into his soul and they still definitely  held the same fiery lust that Ten recognized.

He realized that Taeyong was still waiting for an answer. Was he sure about this? No he wasn't. Could he imagine stopping this now? Definitely not. If this is all he could have... Ten would take this. His hands slowly cupped the man's face in his and pulled him down for a kiss, against which he slowly murmured his assent. He knew he was going to wake up to guilt and a freshly broken heart, but he would deal with it. He could deal with it all if only he could have these few hours to pretend it was all fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> This seemed like a good place to stop for now. Tell me if I should continue. :)


	14. Heart Wants What it Wants

"M-more," Ten cried out even as Taeyong had three fingers moving inside him, exploring and prodding deep, "just please Yong," he begged, his voice muffled by the pillow, laid out on his stomach. 

Taeyong's free hand trailed down Ten's back, following the outline of his spine, finally resting on his dip.

"So fucking sexy," he muttered, pulling out his fingers at last, before he brought his face towards the pillow to get another kiss.

Ten allowed himself to be flipped, relishing in the lack of control, hooking his hands around the taller man's neck , loosing himself in the kiss. 

He let a low groan, as he felt his lower body being raised up, lining up with Taeyong's cock ready to fill him up. 

"You sure?" Taeyong whispered one final time, searching Ten's face for any uncertainty. 

As impatient as ever before Ten pushed back in need, trying to show the older boy hoe much he wanted this.  He tugged at Taeyong's hair again, and bit at his lower lip, desperate for the feel of Taeyong jn him already. 

The taller boy rook the signal and began pushing into him, cautious yet not too slow either. But Ten did not want that, he did not want to be handled like a proclein doll tonight. If this was the last night he was going to get, then he wanted Taeyong to fuck his brains out, m till he forget everything and nothing else mattered. 

"'Harder," he cried against Taeyong's mouth, his hands trailing downward to meet Taeyong's thighs, to get him to push in deeper. 

"You feel-" Taeyong was groaning from the sensation of being wrapped around Ten's tight heat. It felt too good, inexplicable in a sense. 

"Just fucking move, Tae... Fuck me. Just please fuck me," Ten begged and this time Taeyong complied, pushing himself all in till till he was completely seated inside Ten. 

Ten gasped at the fullness, the memories of their past couplings fading in comparison to the real feel of Taeyong inside him. He was so stretched and it burnt just a little, but God did Ten love this feeling. 

"Look at you," Taeyong whispered, looking down at where they were connected, "fucking made for this, aren't you," he groaned, finally beginning to move, setting a torturous pace from the start that had Ten crying out loud in seconds. It was all Ten had asked for and damn did he love it. 

Taeyong pulled his legs further up, till he was almost bent in half, pushing into him harder and harder with every thrust. Everytime the blunt head of his cock connected with the bundle of nerves inside him, Ten felt his vision go white with pleasure. He had missed this. He had missed  _Taeyong._  

No one else knew his body like Taeyong did, and certainly no one have ever manage to play with his body like he could. He knew Ten's body like the back of his hand. Taeyong knew exactly what got Ten going, what could have him screaming his lungs out in seconds, what made Ten a quivering mess of pleasure, and now he was using them all.  

He keened in need as sharp teeth connected with his honey tinged skin, probably leaving another harsh and angry mark in its wake. Ten tried to tug at Taeyong's hair again, but suddenly found his arms caged above his head by a lean muscular arm.

"U-hhhhgh," Ten just wanted more, this wasn't enough, he needed more, "not enough Yong," he groaned out and suddenly he was empty, Taeyong pulling off him completely to push the boy into his hands and knees, knowing he could go deeper like this. 

They both cried out simultaneously as Taeyong entered him again, the angle letting him hit Ten's prostrate much better than before, in a way that had Ten panting harshly tethering on the edge within seconds. 

He pulled the smaller boy up on to his knees holding him the by his hair, leaving a litany of searing kisses across his shoulder blades and neck. 

Ten threw his head back against Taeyong's shoulder, crying out desperately, exposing more of his neck for the man to mark, pure pleasure shooting through his veins as his orgasm tethered closer. 

And then Taeyong's fingers were on his cock. Stroking his neglected cock, harsh and exactly to the same rhythm and his wild thursts, tugging once, twice and thrice till suddenly Ten was coming,  shooting ropes of cum into Taeyong's hand and the bedsheets. His head was pounding and all he could make out was white light, his own cries of pleasure sounding alien and distant.

Ten felt his knees give out but a strong pair of hands were holding onto his waist, and yes...Ten cried out again as Taeyong's continued to fuck him through his orgasm, till tears leaked out of Ten's eyes from the pleasure, his own pace became erratic and he edged closer to release. 

He used the last bit of energy in his body to clench harshly against Taeyong's cock, crying out again as Taeyong hit him right on his prostate one last time, driving him crazy with over sensitivity, just as he released streams of cum deep inside his body. 

Ten moaned as he felt the sudden weight of the taller man against his chest, harsh breaths desperately trying to get back home bearing, a trail of wet sloppy kisses across ever inch of his skin and the pair arms, still holding him tightly. 

Their bodies were overheated, covered in sweat and their own releases but Taeyong did not seem to care, "you are so perfect, just so beautiful and gorgeous," he whispered as he continued to kiss him across his shoulder and neck. 

Ten groaned as Taeyong at last pulled out of him, the sudden emptiness difficult to handle, but in seconds he felt himself back in Taeyong's arms, held close to his heart. 

"You okay?" Taeyong asked, face filled with concern, his hands trailing across his arms in a motion meant to calm him. 

Ten nodded and raised himself up to kiss the man again, needing the reassurance of his lips suddenly. Taeyong seemed to share the same sentiment and returned the kiss with the vigour, refusing to pull apart for us long as he could. 

Ten could feel his eyes close, too exhausted and worn out. He sighed when Taeyong maneuvered their bodies so that they were lying on the bed, Ten's head still resting against his chest. 

Taeyong's hand was petting his hair now and the soothing motion was lulling him to sleep. A second before he slipped into oblivion, Ten imagined that he heard the words,  "I love you," against his lips. 


	15. Game of Patience

Taeyong let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind Jisung. He sure loved his nephew but the whole day had been one big test for his patience. Ten had done a great job of riling him up in the morning only for it all to be ruined...and then he had to endure a whole day of his boyfriend being the biggest fucking tease in the planet. 

If anyone thought having Jisung around would stop Ten,  they were sorely mistaken. No, the boy had not done anything inappropriate but just the occasional  lingering fingers and those sultry smiles had been enough to drive Taeyong crazy.

Initially Ten had ignored him for Jisung, an adorable expression of concentration on his face as he tried to understand the game. But then, as Taeyong knew he would be, his boyfriend got bored and rather chose to watch him and his nephew play.

That had been fine as well, until Taeyong started to win. Jisung was frustrated and concentrating deeply, and Ten just decided to past himself to Taeyong's side, resting his head on his shoulder, pressing small kisses to his arms, playing with Taeyong's earrings, petting his hair and I'm general being an overall distraction. 

Taeyong knew what he was doing and he knew it was working. His concentration which had already been frail was completely shot to hell, especially once his boyfriend decided that he needed a nap, stretching himself like a cat on the couch before deciding to make a pillow out of Taeyong's lap, hugging his waist. 

Jisung laughed at Ten's antics, but Taeyong was not feeling it. He had no chance of winning this when he had his boyfriend all over him like this, turning and twisting to get 'comfortable.' And yes, as predicted he lost spectacularly. Much to Jisung's delight. And Ten's. 

The smaller man who finally settled down and had fallen asleep was woken by Jisung's sounds of jubilation and he had immediately pulled away from Taeyong, celebrating and cheering for his nephew, completely forgetting Taeyong's existence. 

He was secretly delighted to see Ten and Jisung get along so well, but he didn't particularly like them teaming up against him. Maybe Taeyong was a teeny bit jealous, of Jisung or Ten he wasn't really sure. He had perhaps pouted a bit and Ten had pressed a quick kiss on his cheek with a laugh. 

But finally it was evening and Jisung had to get back home. While the day hadn't exactly gone like Taeyong had envisioned... It was still great to spend the day with them both and see two very important people in his life getting along so well. 

He slowly made his way back to the living room with a smile and saw Ten lying down on the couch again. 

"Tired?" asked Taeyong. 

"A bit, but my nap before was nice," said Ten. 

"I am sure," Taeyong said with a knowing look. 

"Your lap makes for a great pillow," said Ten.

"Do I?" 

"Yup, best power nap of my life."

"Let's stop pretending that you had any intention of sleeping when you dropped your head on my lap," said Taeyong, laying himself over the smaller boy, hands on either side of him, careful not to press his whole weight on his body. Ten quickly hooked his hands around Taeyong's neck, tangling their legs together.

"Shh, what, no! Your mind is just in the gutter, not my fault," said Ten innocently. 

"Really? And the footsie under the table? Was that also my mind?" Taeyong asked, remembering the way Ten's foot had found his under the table, entwining and caressing through the whole course of dinner. 

"Maybe my feet was feeling cold," said Ten still pretending innocence 

"Such a fucking tease," Taeyong said, nipping at Ten's ear. 

"That was for you getting me all bothered up in the morning when you knew your nephew was gonna come," said Ten. 

"I told you I forgot about it. You are fucking distracting. How was I supposed to think of anything else?" said Taeyong.

Ten's laugh quickly turned into a moan as his boyfriend caught a patch of skin between his teeth and began working on a hickey. 

"You haven't changed a bit," Ten groaned tugging harshly at Taeyong's hair.

"Neither have you," Taeyong replied, "impatient as always."

"As if you don't like me like that," said Ten. 

"I fucking love you like that," Taeyong said kissing down from Ten's neck to his chest. 

"Need you," Ten whispered.

"Not here, bedroom...," Taeyong said rising to his feet and pulling at Ten's hand. 

"Carry me?" Ten said cheekily, lifting his arms towards Taeyong. 

"Brat," Taeyong muttered but pulled the boy into his arms, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

 

 

"Don't fucking dare to tease me tonight," Ten threatened. He was on the bed, clothes already stewn away impatiently, unlike his boyfriend who was still fully clothed and was now watching his body hungrily. 

Ten knew he looked great...after all he was a dancer. But the way Taeyong was looking at him,  it was making goosebumps rise in his body. He knew that look...It almost always used to mean that he was in for a long night, with his boyfriend playing around with him till he was a complete blubbering mess. 

He would have usually loved that, but after a whole day of teasing, he just couln't handle more. He needed a release desperately. He would actually cry in pain if Taeyong was to tease him tonight. 

"What do you want then," Taeyong asked, annoyingly calm...still refusing to get out of his fucking clothes. Looks like he was going to have to do everything. 

"I want to you and I want to come, fast," emphazied Ten, as he crawled up to his boyfriend and began to tug up his T-shirt.

But Taeyong pulled his hand away, imprisioning them in his own and he pushed the boy back onto the bed. Ten struggled to get fres, but Taeyong pushed Ten's knees wider with his free hand positioned himself in between those spread thighs. 

"You want to come fast?" Taeyong asked. Ten should have known not to trust the expression on his boyfriend's face but he was too desperate and just vigorously nodded, hoping for Taeyong to begin prepping him already. 

But instead the taller man released his hold on Ten's hands, and began to stroke Ten's half hard cock. Was he gonna get a hand job? No, that's not what he had meant. He wanted to come with Taeyong fucking him. Not like this...Ten thought even as blood was rushing to his cock which was fully rising to its full size. 

"I meant...I want you to fuck me fast...Not th-" Ten's complaints cut off as Taeyong suddenly bent down, swapping his hands with his mouth, taking his cock into his mouth, striaght to the back. 

"Fuck Yong," Ten groaned, hips rising slowly to meet the boy's mouth as Taeyong began to properly bob his head, creating the perfect suction with his mouth. Ten's eyes were rolling back into his head from the pleasure of the perfect heat that was Taeyong's mouth.

Taeyong was good at giving heads even before Ten had known him. And then he had picked a lot of skill from Ten himself... which were all being now employed to make Ten lose all semeblance of control. 

"I-I am close," Ten warned as Taeyong sucked and mouthed at his balls as well as his inner thighs, while once more stroking him with his fingers... spreading his saliva evenly over his length. 

"Y-yong please... I a-am really close," Ten begged again as his boyfriend quickly moved back to pay attention to his cock, this time sucking only the now sensitive head and licking up the precome. 

"No one is stopping you, love. You wanted to come fast didn't you?" Taeyong said, pulling off his mouth with a lewd pop. The sight of Taeyong with his glossy red lips, steaked with a bit of his precome in itself was erotic. And then Taeyong was taking him back deep, relaxing his throat and taking all of him... Ten was a whimpering mess and lot it the second he felt Taeyong's throat around his head...coming down inside him in long spurts...crying out loud, fingers desperately searching for purchase among the bed covers. 

Taeyong continued to suck him off till Ten was finished, swallowing every drop before  licking and cleaning him up thoroughly. Ten came back to his senses, still gasping for air to see his very smug looking boyfriend wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

"W-what about you?" Ten asked.

"Oh... I will get mine. You know I will," Taeyong said with a treacherous smile as he brought two fingers to his lips, "open," he commanded. 

Ten immediately complied and took the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and sucking them, as if it were a cock, all the while looking at the taller man. He could feel Taeyong's erection against his thigh. 

Suddenly Ten wanted to suck Taeyong back off. He wanted to feel the heaviness of Taeyong's cock in his tongue, wanted to feel him hit the back of his throat, wanted Taeyong to lose all control just like he had.

"Let me suck you off," Ten said there moment Taeyong pulled his fingers away. But instead of agreeing eagerly Taeyong just flipped him onto his stomach.  

"Wait...Tae-" Ten couldn't even complete his protest before a firm slap landed on his left ass cheek. 

"This is for today," Taeyong said, landing another one on his other cheek, before kneeding his ass with his hands and pushing them apart so take a look at Ten's pretty hole. 

Ten let out a long groan as Taeyong breached him with the finger that Ten had himself lubricated. 

"Damn tight, aren't you," Taeyong said landing another spank on his ass cheek as he got the finger past his knuckles. Ten groaned as the second finger joined in, and began to stretch him out more, Taeyong continuing to lightly spank his cheeks with his free hand occasionally. His hips bucked the first time the fingers made contact with his prostate and then Taeyong was aiming his jabs right there, quick and fast. 

"Yong...No, I just came," Ten protested even as his cock began to show interest again, trapped between his body and the bed. 

"So? You just told me to make you come fast, you never mentioned how many times," said Taeyong deviously and Ten moaned out loud as a third finger suddenly joined the assault on his sensitive nerves. 

"W-what do you mean?" Ten asked.

"Let's just say, you will get to cum a lot," Taeyong said pressing a kiss to Ten's nape. He cried out as Taeyong licked a fiery path down from there to his ass, even biting on a cheek.

And suddenly Taeyong's tongue was added to the mix, tracing the outline of his rim while the fingers continued to stretch him.

"Y-ong please,"Ten gasped as his cock was already hard and leaking precome again. Taeyong was too good at this because within seconds Ten was moaning in complete desperation and wanton need, already on the brink again. 

"Please please...," Ten begged, grounding his hips against the bed desprately for some friction, as his cock weeped precome again. 

"You can come baby," Taeyong said but Ten knew that wouldn't end this game. This game ended when Taeyong was done. 

"Fuck me... Wanna come with you inside," Ten groaned even as the fingers continued to ruthlessly abuse his prostate, making white spots appear in front of his eyes from hazy pleasure. 

"In a minute, once you have come again," Taeyong said, and spanked his cheek once more, right before pushing inside a fourth finger, causing Ten to be stuffed full and tipping him over the brink.. He was coming with a wild moan, ropes of come spurting all over himself and the covers as he threw his  head back in pleasure, lost in the moment. He was so lost that he barely registered it when he was pushed onto his hands and knees. He cried out when the fingers left his ass, hating the feeling off being empty while he was still riding his high.

But then Ten was suddenly full, too full...and by a cock and not just fingers. His cock was still weeping a few beads of come and Taeyong's hands were already wrapped around it, stroking it and pleasuring it again while Ten was stuffed with cock. When had he even pulled off his clothes? Ten wondered as he felt the heat of Taeyong's naked chest in his back. 

But he didn't get too long to wonder as Taeyong began to fuck into him, aiming at his prostate mercilessly. 

Ten cried out unable to handle anymore stimulation, yet somehow loving it as well. He couldn't come anymore. It simply wasn't possible. He cannot....But Taeyong seemed determined. 

"Need you to come with me inside, that's what you wanted, right sunshine," Taeyong groaned info Ten's ears, nipping behind the area, knowing full well it was a spot that always made Ten weak in the knees. It had the desired effect and Ten's knees buckled with pleasure. 

"Can't... Too much," Ten tried to protest trying to push Taeyong's hands off his cock...Ten was whining from the stimulation. It was too much. Especially with Taeyong playing with his cock head so soon after an orgasm. Ten was just talk damn sensitive now. Every touch felt thousand fold more sensitive now. 

"Baby, please....just come once more, you look so pretty when you come. I can spend forever looking at your face lost in pleasure like that. I wish I could take a fucking picture of you like that," Taeyong said as he continued to thrust harshly inside Ten, "one more time love, just once more...for me."

Ten cried, the words of praise and attention adding to his sensory overload. His whole body was quivering from over stimulation, he was covered in sweat, body overheated and yet his cock was stirring again. Of course, Taeyong knew exactly how to fuck with his head even after all these years. The words of praise and endearments...he knew how much Ten loved it. 

Taeyong's lips felt like fire on his skin as they licked and caressed his back, shoulders and neck. Ten was sure that tomorrow he would have a litany of marks to remember the night by and the thought itself set a ball of fire blazing inside his stomach. 

Ten tried to separate hold onto his position, as Taeyong's pace increased and his stokes became faster and shorter, "My pretty little kitten. All mine, tell me you are mine, " Taeyong demanded against his skin.

"Y-yes, you know I am yours. A-always," Ten moaned, tears leaking out of his eyes as his body went into overdrive. 

"Only mine," Taeyong growled tugging Ten up to his chest sharply by his hair, and melding their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth than tongue. Ten could taste himself on Taeyong's lips and that added to the fire in his blood. 

"Only yours," Ten moaned back unable to keep his eyes open from the sensitivity and need. Taeyong still had Ten's cock in his hand and was still stroking him mercilessly. 

"Then come for me again," Taeyong demanded against his ear and despite himself Ten felt himself thrown back into the haze of pleasure... His cock spurted weakly, drained of fluids and Ten felt like he was no longer even in his body.

Maybe he had fucking died from pleasure....he thought. What a way to go. But no, he could register that his face was wet with tears and that his mouth was open with screams of pleasure. He knew Taeyong was still ruthlessly rutting into him, now chasing his own pleasure, hands wrapped tight on Ten's waist.

"So beautiful, so fucking gorgeous for me," Taeyong was crying out even as his hips had lost their rhythm. Ten's body felt ready to give out and he was thankful that Taeyong was holding his weight up. He cried as he felt his boyfriend at last find his peak, rabbiting into Ten faster than ever, crying out his name and a thousand terms of endearments and praises and he finally came, painting Ten's walls with his release. Ten cried out in surprise and pleasure, as his own cock jetted out a final volley of cum, having not yet come down from his previous orgasm, as Taeyong's cock hit prostate one final time. This time his knees crumbled and he fell onto the bed, body lost in exhaustion and mind shut off completely from overload of pleasure. 

Ten didn't know how long it took for him to come back around. His legs had given out and his body felt like jelly, his mind was scattered into a million tiny fragments and he was still gasping for breath. His hair was matted to his head, body gleaning with their sweat and come, but all that Ten could feel was the kisses being pressed across his shoulders and neck. _Taeyong._  

Ten smiled and turned his head to the side, catching the eyes of his boyfriend who was looking at him with so much adoration and love. He moaned as the older man pressed a kiss onto his lips just as he finally pulled out of Ten.

And then he felt himself be gathered into the man's arms and kisses being pressed into every single inch of his skin. 

"Was that okay?" Taeyong asked the boy. 

Ten nodded, not yet trusting his ability to speak. 

"Did I hurt you?" Taeyong asked again. 

Ten shook his head and smiled up at the man hoping it would reassure him. No matter how hard they fucked or how long, Taeyong would never change, always worrying if it was pleaurable and enjoyable for Ten or if he ever became too much.

"I love you so much," Taeyong whispered against Ten's mouth.

"Love you too," Ten at last used his voice and threw his arms around Taeyong needing him as close as possible, despite his burning skin. 

 

"I will draw us both a long bath and then we will sleep," Taeyong said petting the boy's hair after what seemed like a long time, but was probably less than thirty minutes. 

"Cuddles?" Ten asked.

"Yes, of course baby, as I am not going to let you even move on inch away from me," said Taeyong pressing more kisses down his chest and neck, "gonna hold you the whole night I promise." 

Ten smiled as he watched his boyfriend quickly move to get the bath ready. He still couldn't believe they had did that. That Taeyong had managed to fuck him to four back to back orgasms. Was it any surprise that he could barely feel his body?

Ten would have throught their reconciliation sex would be soft if maybe a bit desperate. But they had that in Paris already. And it was  not like he was complaining. He deserved those orgasms after these five fucking years. 

Ten could hear Taeyong moving around in the washroom. And yes, Ten was going to join him, once he figures out how to move his legs again, that is. After a minute he gives up...he was too tired, but he needed that long bath. Seems like Taeyong was just gonna have to carry him again.

 

 


	16. Fiancè

"This looks-"

"I came earlier and tidied up a bit," said Taeyong sliding his hands around Ten's waist and kissing on his neck. He was surprised as Ten's hand moved to wipe away a tear from his eyes. 

"You are crying?" 

"I- c-can't believe you kept this place! I am so glad you still kept it," he said, turning around to bury his chest in Taeyong's shirt. 

"Of course, this was our home. It wouldn't have been right to sell it off. You asked me about our memories...this is also one. I couldn't Ten...it meant too much," said Taeyong pressing a kiss on Ten's forehead. 

"I am back here with you and we are engaged...it all seems like a dream," said Ten. 

"Stop saying that babe... This is real, everything," Taeyong said and Ten just hugged him tighter. It was all still unbelievable. Less than a day ago, he was in another country and now, he was with Taeyong...in their old home, engaged. 

"This is where you actually planned to propose then?" Ten asked.

"Yeah...I- we met at this place so I thought I should do it here," Taeyong said sheepishly, "I am sorry I blurted it out early."

"Are you kidding me? It was perfect," Ten said with a smile, hitting lightly at Taeyong's chest. 

"I still can't believe you had a ring too. When did you even-" Taeyong started as Ten finally pulled away and began to walk around and explore the house. 

"I told you. I was bored at the hotel and ended up going shopping...the ring looked perfect and I couldn't leave it behind. I am still mad that you beat me to it though...I have been a nervous wreck for weeks," said Ten with a pout. 

Taeyong laughed, "I was nervous too. But I just wanted this desperately."

"When did you know?" Ten asked. 

"Know what?" 

"Know that you wanted to get married?" Ten asked. 

"When did you know?" Taeyong asked back. 

"I wanted it since long back. We had talked about it remember? But then you became busy and now that I know everything...obviously it wasn't the right time. It must have not even been in your head with all that you had on your plate. But back then, I remember wanting it bad. Yuta's wedding was painful because of that. I always thought we would be the first ones," said Ten, "once we got back together I didn't want to wait anymore...I already knew you are it for me, then what's the point of waiting again?"

"So if back then...all of that hadn't happened and if I hadn't been an idiot...and if I had asked, would you have said yes?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I would have!" Ten said, "you are the only one Yong. Then and now."

Suddenly Taeyong's lips were on Ten's, and the smaller man gasped in surprise, but then smiled against his lips,  relaxing into the feel of Taeyong's mouth on his. 

Ten moaned and tugged harshly at Taeyong's hair, slanting his face to give the man better access. He gasped as he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist, pulling him closer even as a needy tongue met his own with desperation. 

"You said Jisung is with Yuta right?" Ten asked to confirm,  pulling away for a second. 

Taeyong nodded and Ten groaned as he felt the hand previously on his back slither down to his ass squeezing tightly, while Taeyong's mouth was once again on his neck.

"Now we have to be careful about the hickies and stuff, I don't want Jisung to notice," said Ten whined as Taeyong nipped at a particularly pleasurable spot. 

"Then we will just have them in places he won't notice, I guess," Taeyong replied, his other hand moving down and rubbing lightly on Ten's cock.

Ten pulled Taeyong into another kiss even as the older man walked him backwards directing their bodies to a room. 

Clothes were pulled off in haste and before he knew it Ten was being pushed onto the bed with Taeyong hovering over him, teeth latched onto a nipple. 

Ten groaned, pleasure spiking up his body as his fiance moved down his body, seemingly determined to touch and kiss every part of him. His cock was semi hard and his back arched as Taeyong moved.down there, teasing him with the lightest graze with his fingers right before scrapping his teeth harshly against the sensitive flesh of his thighs. 

"T-tae-" Ten gasped in shock, even as the boy moved to his other thigh repeating the same. Ten's cock was erect and heavy, lying against his stomach and he keened as Taeyong passed a hand against it once more. 

At last when Taeyong felt satisfied with his handiwork he came back up, pulling Ten close, needing the boy's lips on him again for a second. Ten could feel Taeyong's own hard member against his thigh and he grinded on it, causing the taller man to suddenly groan. 

"My turn," Ten said softly, pushing Taeyong, flipping them till he was on top. 

Taeyong took in the face above his with a lazy smile and pulled a strand of hair away from Ten's eyes, "what are you planning sunshine?"

Ten did not answer, instead he grinded his own cock against Taeyong's with a naughty smile, before spitting on his hand and licking his fingers, eyes never breaking away from Taeyong's. 

The older man groaned at how Ten was sucking on the fingers, imagining how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock which was beginning to leak. This shouldn't be so hot, Taeyong thought as the Thai boy pressed the fingers against Taeyong's lips, asking for entrance. Ten's eyes were glassy and Taeyong couldn't pull away from his gaze at he quickly sucked on the offered fingers. 

 

"Th-that feels good," Taeyong gasped as Ten used the finally wet hand to take both their cocks in his hand, stroking them slowly. 

"Can make you feel ever better," Ten said and gave him a few more strokes before forgoing it to move downward, quickly replacing his hands with his mouth. Taeyong cried out at the sudden heat that enveloped his mouth and tried to hold back from thrusting upward. 

But Ten seemed to want it, hurriedly taking as much of Taeyong as he could, his mouth creating just the perfect suction. His hand was at the root of his cock, moving to play with his balls...And this time Taeyong could not help but arch upwards a bit, hazy with the pleasure spiking up. 

But Ten had just started and Taeyong groaned again as the boy pulled off all the way for a second to lick off the beads of precome from his cock head. The way the he did it...his eyes never shying away and the way his tongue licked his lips, it was was all driving Taeyong crazy.

And then the boy was taking him into his mouth again, this time going deeper, deeper till he hit the back of Ten's throat. Ten still  had his eyes locked on Taeyong even as they began to water. All he could do was cry out in pleasure, the feel of Ten's mouth bringing him dangerously close to the edge. Taeyong grasped roughly at Ten's hair and tried to pull him off in a desperate attempt to stop this from ending way too early. 

Ten finally relented and pulled off, sitting back on his heels and Taeyong groaned again at the lewd sight. Pupils blown wide with lust, messed up hair, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to his cock, Ten was a wreck. A beautiful wreck. He was breathing harshly but there was still a teasing smile on his face. He had loved having Taeyong at his mercy. 

"Lube- on the table," Taeyong managed to gasp out finally. He was still on the edge but he wanted to fuck Ten, wanted to feel his heat wanted to come inside him, wanted to watch his come leak out of Ten's hole and then wanted to fuck him again till neither of them could talk or walk. 

He waited trying to get back his bearings as Ten rummaged through the table and and returned with the small bottle. 

"I like how you were prepared," he said with a smile opening the lid and coating his fingers with the liquid. 

Taeyong groaned as he watched Ten climb back on the bed, and began to slowly work himself open. He was at the foot of the bed away from his hands reach..body facing away from him. 

Taeyong knew it was a show and he was meant to watch. He did wish he could see the Ten's face contorting in pleasure but the way he was stretching himself open...taking his time, dragging his fingers across his walls...letting those manicured nails scrape against his walls, itwas making Taeyong lose whatever control he had managed to get over his body. Ten's moans were loud and lewd, enough to put any porn star to shame and Taeyong couldn't help but give himself a stroke or two to the sight before him. 

Ten was now scissoring himself with two fingers and he turned his face to the side, finally showing Taeyong those dark orbs filled with desperation, "help me Taeyong...need your fingers now."

That was all it took to have him move close and push away Ten's fingers which he replaced with his own. Ten groaned as the new fingers weren't lubed up, loving the rough feel of skin dragging against his walls. Taeyong was much better at fingering him, finding his prostrate with such ease and precision, causing Ten to flop down on bed at the sudden shock of pleasure. 

"R-right there," he cried as the fingers returned to the same bundle of nerves over and over.

"Are you ready love? Or do you want more?" Taeyong asked. He was feeling rather desperate and wanted nothing more than to push deep into the welcoming heat of Ten but he had to be sure his fiance was ready. It's been more than a month since their last time and while Ten had brought out his collection of toys many a time over Skype for Taeyong's viewing pleasure, he still wanted to be sure. 

"Just fuck me, I am ready," Ten gasped out pushing back against the fingers inside him. That was all the permission that Taeyong needed, quickly pulling off his fingers, turning Ten onto his stomach and throwing his one leg over his shoulder, filling the twitching hole with his lubed up cock. 

He pushed in all the way, lost in the perfect heat of Ten's walls, eyes clenching shut at the heady pleasure of it. Ten was crying out as well, clenching tight around the cock inside him, loving the feeling of fullness. He tugged at Taeyong's hair, pulling him down and kissing him harshly, tongue pushing inside and exploring deep. Taeyong bit his bottom lip as the pain in his scalp became too much but the boy only tugged at it more, deepening the kiss further while thrusting up at him, signalling him it was okay to move. 

Taeyong's hand was on Ten's ass holding it up as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back, making sure to hit the blunt head of his cock on a particular bunch of nerves that had Ten howling in pleasure. 

"Fast...j-just fuck me Tae, go harde-" Ten didn't get to complete that as Taeyong was already complying to his demands setting a ruthless pace, pounding into Ten's body as the boy was demanding. 

The force of his thrusts were making the bed move but Taeyong was oblivious to everything else except the boy groaning in wanton lust beneath him and the heat enveloping his cock. He watched the boy's cock that lay hard and leaking against his stomach, a pool of precome collecting on his belly button.

"Touch it," Taeyong commanded to Ten and the boy's fingers wrapped around his cock almost immediately. Ten matched his strokes with Taeyong's ruthless pace squeezing his eyes shut as the assault on pleasure. 

"Eyes on me," Taeyong growled, landing a small smack on Ten's thigh hating that he was denied the vision of those lust filled orbs. Ten's eyes flew open and Taeyong was bend down to meld their lips together again, fingers soothing the area he had spanked. 

"I am so c-close," Ten moaned as they parted, still stroking his cock that was leaking more precome than before. 

"Let go then," Taeyong replied and began to land a series of short quick jabs on Ten's prostate, that also had him throw back his own head as his pleasure too drew closer. 

Ten moaned louder than ever, streams of cum spilling into his stomach and hand as Taeyong hit rock bottom one final time. His back arched off the bed and he clenched hard around the cock in him, the vice like grip making Taeyong also stumble over the brink, the power of the release causing him to almost lose his balance as came deep inside Ten, painting his walls inside out. 

Neither of them knew how long they were lost in the pleasure. It felt like it was ages and Taeyong could feel his legs almost give out from the pressure. Ten moaned again as Taeyong finally lowered his leg from his shoulder before. flipping them so Ten was on top, his softening cock still nestled inside. 

"Fucking hell," Ten cursed but Taeyong was already slotting their lips together.

"Very hot," Ten said with a laugh as he finally pulled away.

Taeyong lazily ran a hand across Ten's spine and the boy shivered in pleasure, trying to move away,  "sensitive Tae-" he groaned, "its sensitive everywhere."

"I know how sensitive you get," Taeyong said with a laugh, hand slowly moving downward aiming for Ten's cock. But his boyfriend  swatted it away, "don't even think about it. I can't...not tonight."

"You said that last time...and I still had you coming all night," Taeyong said nipping against Ten's ears. He really didn't have plans to torture his fiance with multiple orgasms but it was still fun to tease him a bit. 

"I blame that on the five years of pent up frustration," Ten huffed pulling himself up and off Taeyong's cock, falling unceremoniously onto his side. 

But quickly enough Taeyong was pulling him close again linking their hands and nuzzling his neck, obviously hating any kind of distance between their bodies. 

"They look pretty together," Ten said seeing their engagement rings against each other on their linked fingers. 

Taeyong nodded in agreement, his eyes lost in the ring that was finally on Ten's finger.  _Five years. It took five years but it had finally found its home._

"You alright Yong?" Ten noticing the sudden silence. 

"Better than alright," Taeyong said pressing another kiss onto Ten's skin. 

"You never answered me back there. When did you know? And when did you get the ring?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong didn't know what prompted him to say it but he just knew he had to. Maybe he didn't want any secrets, or maybe he didn't want Ten to think he wasn't feeling the same way as him all along, that he hadn't been seeing the same dreams, "I can't tell you a particular moment. I have been thinking of it for way too long. Ever since we first talked about it. As for the ring...I got it two weeks before we were supposed to go to Thailand."

"What?"

"It was supposed to be our anniversary....I wanted to take you to the beach...maybe at sunset."

"Five years ago," Ten slowly whispered, hands on Taeyong's cheek. His eyes were wide with shock. 

"Five years ago," Taeyong repeated. 

"Fuck Taeyong... I-"

"Shh... I didn't tell this to make you sad. I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone there. I was stupid and it's my own fault that it took us this long, but I never want you to think you weren't important to me back then. You were, you are and you will always be the most important thing for me," said Taeyong. 

Ten was silent for a moment and then pressed the sweetest kiss on Taeyong's lips.

"Jisung too... But you know what I mean right?" Taeyong asked.

Ten nodded with a smile and replied "you, me and Jisung. Forever."

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Lacy Nights

Ten had to agree that the trip to LA was not necessarily a bad thing. Taeyong coming to the city with him was the best thing ever because he was finally getting to show the man around the city he had called his home for so long. And Ten knew that Taeyong associated the place with bad memories...he was determined to change that. 

Moreover ever since their engagement the two of them had been so busy, first with Ten moving in and then with Ten's academy and later with the marriage preparations. It felt good to be rid off all worries for a while. And as much as Ten loved Jisung, he had to admit that it would be nice to not have to worry about being too loud during sex. Both him and Taeyong were very careful to not do anything even mildly inappropriate around the kid, scared of scarring the child. And yeah,  there was a small part of Ten that wanted Taeyong all to himself for a while. He did miss being the center of all of Taeyong's attention.

"Babe," Taeyong's voice called out from their bedroom and that brought Ten out of his thoughts. His boyfriend was already in bed after his shower, waiting for him. 

"Coming," he called back out before taking a quick look at himself in the mirror. Yes, everything was perfect. 

 

 

 

Ten had been locked up in the washroom ever since they got back to their suite and Taeyong was slowly starting to worry. Just as he was about to get up from the bed and go check what was wrong, he heard the door click open and watched Ten slowly slip out...

Taeyong felt his breathe hitch at the sight before him. Ten was always gorgeous to Taeyong but in that second he looked like pure sin. The boy was fresh out of his shower, water droplets still trickling from the tips of his hair, down his body which was covered only by a black robe, tied loosely in the middle, reaching only till his thigh. 

"Hey," Ten whispered, climbing onto the bed with a smirk, definitely loving the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend. The dancer quickly made his way up, crawling up to where Taeyong was sitting still, back against the headboard, eyes still glued on his boyfriend's every move. Ten quickly straddled the older boy and pecked along his jaw and corner of his lips. 

Taeyong finally stirred from his stupor and slowly ran his hands up the boy's thighs where the robe had ridden up. 

"What's this?" He asked lowly as he tilted his head to allow Ten more access to his neck. 

"Do you like it?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong's hands had made it to the boy's ass and he squeezed it hard, before flipping them both so that Ten was on the bed, with Taeyong hovering over his body. 

"I love it," he replied, eyes hungrily raking in the smaller boy's body. Ten's robe had fallen further open exposing his shoulders and chest and Taeyong quickly moved closer, kissing along the freshly exposed skin, taking in the smell that was so uniquely Ten, leaving a few marks because he just couldn't help it.

Ten whined as Taeyong continued his ministrations, moving down to latch on to one of his nipples, while playing with the other one using his hand at the same time. 

"Yongie-" Ten moaned loud and fisted the boy's hair harshly, pulling his mouth away and gathering his face close for a kiss. 

Taeyong responded enthusiastically, slipping his tongue into Ten's welcoming mouth as the smaller boy cupped his face reverently. Ten's legs were wrapped around Taeyong's torso and the taller boy grounded his fast rising erection against the boy's thigh elliciting the loudest moan yet from Ten. 

"Ten's fingers moved down quickly to reach Taeyong's hips trying to tug down his sweatpants, glad that his boyfriend had already rid himself if his T-shirt while Ten was in the washroom. Meanwhile, Taeyong was pulling at the sash of Ten's robe, prying it apart in haste to get to his body, only to stop short at what awaited him underneath. 

"What is this?" he rasped out in surprise, even as he felt heat pool in his stomach from the sight before him. 

"Just something I had lying around," Ten tried to be nonchalant but Taeyong could sense he was waiting to see how he would react.

"It's so soft," Taeyong commented running his hands through the back lace that adorned Ten's skin, his eyes drinking in how pretty his boyfriend looked in the lingerie. 

"So you don't mind it?" Ten asked, the faintest hint of insecurity in his voice. 

"Baby, you look gorgeous. Does this look like I mind it?" Taeyong asked grounding his cock against Ten's dick that was hidden away under the lace.

And suddenly Ten was pulling him close and kissing him with a new found desperation.

"So pretty," Taeyong whispered once they parted and kissed down Ten's body, moving down his stomach and finally mouthing against his crotch through the lace. 

Ten moaned, his cock, straining against its confines desperate for some relief. Taeyong slowly pushed the panties to the side and took his cock in his hand, playing a bit with the head making the dancer hiss out in pleasure. 

"Please Tae-" Ten groaned as the boy continued to palm him slowly, way too slowly got him to get off but still enough to be shockingly pleasurable. 

"Yes baby," Taeyong said looking up with a smile, knowing that Ten was getting impatient. 

"Need you in me," 

"I need to prepare you first love," Taeyong said slowly beginning to pull away to find the bottle of lube from his bags. 

"No...," Ten whined and took hold of Taeyong's hand trying to get him to still play with his cock. 

"Babe, We need to get you ready. I don't want to hur-" 

"I meant I don't need to be prepared. I already took care of it...in the shower," Ten said, red tinting his face suddenly. Taeyong was once more surprised but then smiled at how his fiancé who had been so daring a few seconds before could suddenly turn shy and bashful. Ten's dualities made the man more lovable for Taeyong. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have loved to watch that," said Taeyong cheekily. Usually Ten loved to put on a show for him. 

"Because my plans wouldn't have happened, we would have just ended up fucking in the shower and as amazing as that could have been... I wanted to surprise you with this."

"Well, I am certainly enjoying the surprise," Taeyong said and moved to kiss Ten again. 

"Please just fuck me already...," Ten begged once they parted. 

"But I want to kiss you some more. Such sweet lips, you taste like honey," Taeyong said teasingly even as his hand slid down to cup Ten's ass again. 

"Yongie...please," Ten said again knowing full well that Taeyong was bent on teasing the fuck out of him till he was out of his senses. 

"You knew what you were walking into when you came out dressed in this baby, you are not getting off easy tonight...gonna keep you screaming the whole night," said Taeyong, "and you will get to be as loud as you want. I want to hear those pretty sounds...do you hear me? I want to hear you moan my name as you come with my cock deep inside you, is that clear?" 

Ten whimpered with need as Taeyong's words washed over him. His fiancé had always been good at reducing Ten to a puddle with just his filthy mouth. He gasped as Taeyong's fingers slowly began to circle his rim, while his mouth continued to drop absolute filth against his ears about how exactly he was going to wreck Ten to pieces. This was exactly how he wanted the night to proceed,Taeyong always knew what he needed and tonight he wanted to be teased, to be taken apart and then put back together by the hands of his boyfriend. 

It barely hurt as Taeyong pushed two fingers inside, but he still gasped out in shock from the sudden invasion. His rim stretched easily to accommodate the long fingers which were quickly knuckles deep, prodding to find that special spot inside him. He tightened his legs around Taeyong's torso, lifting his lower half to allow the man easier access and Taeyong took the chance, curling his fingers and finding Ten's prostate in seconds. 

"That feels good?" Taeyong asked as Ten's hands found purchase on his shoulder. 

"R-really good-, ugghh..more-" Ten cried, his lower body moving to meet Taeyong's fingers which were pistoning in and out of him so fast. 

"I can't get over how fucking hot you look in this,"Taeyong said pulling his fingers out and snapping the waist band of the panties against Ten's skin. 

Ten groaned at the loss, his hole feeling empty without Taeyong's fingers. The look on Taeyong's face was feral,  as he once more took in Ten laid out for him only covered in the few scraps of black lace. 

"Always so gorgeous. You drive me so insane Ten," he said as Ten once more began to tug at Taeyong's sweatpants.

Finally his fiance took mercy on him and decided to corporate, getting rid of the offensive material, his cock happy to be finally rid of its restraints. 

Ten's hand was on it immediately and it was Taeyong's turn to groan as his boyfriend began to run his nails along the underside, tracing the veins, creating the sweetest pain pleasure ever. 

"I can't fucking wait to have you coming on my cock," Taeyong said and slapped away Ten's hands which were trying to divest himself if the panties. 

"Don't take it off," he said, "Gonna fuck you in those. I want see you coming all over them, getting them all wet and dirty."

Ten groaned at the words, "fucking get to it then," he said, knowing that a few more seconds of Taeyong's hands and filthy mouth might have him coming for sooner than he was ready to blow his load. 

He needed to have worried, Taeyong was already pulling himself up, lifting Ten's ass up, pushing the panties to the side and lining it with his cock. Taeyong groaned in pleasure as he was enveloped by Ten's heat.

Ten's fingers found purchase on Taeyong's shoulders, sure to leave behind marks as his hole stretched to accommodate Taeyong who had bottomed out in him. 

"S-so full," Ten cried even as his hips rose, signalling his boyfriend to start moving. And Taeyong, reading the cue began to move, thrusting shallowly to get Ten used to the stretch. 

"Faster- just fuck me Yong...," Ten said impatiently needing Taeyong to deliver his promises already. His boyfriend looked at his face, ensuring that Ten meant his words and wasn't masking any pain before beginning to move faster, thrusting deep till Ten felt like he could feel him in his stomach. 

"More-" Ten still cried out and suddenly Taeyong pulled out, flipping him onto his back before he could even speak and entered him again unceremoniously, the angle making him go deeper. Taeyong made sure to hit Ten's prostate every time he pushed in and within seconds the boy was crying out in pleasure, hands clasped around the sheets as his fiance plowed into him over and over. 

"You want more?" Taeyong growled against Ten's ears and the boy nodded even as his eyes blurred from pleasure. 

Taeyong pulled Ten up by his waist, till he was on all fours and began to thrust faster, kneeling behind him. His hands were tight on Ten's ass, moving it over his cock in a speed that had Ten hold onto the headboards for balance. 

Precome was leaking copiously from his cock, staining the lace. Ten ached to stroke himself to pleasure in tandem with the cock in his ass but Taeyong seemed to have anticipated it. 

"Don't even dare. No touching yourself," he said against the boy's ear, and Ten groaned, from the words as well as the sudden feel is Taeyong's heat against his back. He cried out as his boyfriend mouthed at his earlobe before moving down to his neck and shoulder, leaving a volley of scorching marks in his wake. 

 "Look at us baby, do you know how good your ass looks stuffed so full like this?"Taeyong said then.

"Want to see your f-face," Ten managed to gasp out, knowing he was drawing close. Taeyong quickly complied and pulled out again, flipping them to get his boyfriend back again on top while his back rested against the headboard again

Ten wasted no time in lining himself up against the cock and riding him hard, helped by Taeyong's hands which were now on his waist. 

"The fucking lace," Taeyong growled looking at the way Ten's cock was trapped, peeking out from between the strap of the panties and his stomach.

Ten's eyes were clenched shut at this point, the onslaught of pleasure against his prostrate too much to handle, as Taeyong continued to fuck into him, each stroke more deeper and delicious than the last. 

"You look so fucking good taking my cock like this," Taeyong groaned and pulled Ten's face down to capture his lips in another long kiss.

"I-I am c-close," Ten cried out and Taeyong began to push into him deeper, mouthing across his chest and biting down hard on his nipple desperate to see Ten come just on his cock.

He got his wish in a few seconds, Ten tipping over the edge, crying out in pleasure as Taeyong's cock hit that special bunch of nerves in him one final time. 

The way Ten's face contorted in pleasure made Taeyong grow harder, his moans of ecstacy as he drenched his panties in his juices made his own climax closer. He pushed the boy into his back and tore the now ruined lace off before plowing back into his heat, chasing his own high now.

Ten was still coming down from his high and groaned as he felt the material roughly torn away from his body before his leg was thrown over Taeyong's waist. His body was still shaking from the after shocks of the orgasm and he cried out from the continued abuse to his prostate. 

Taeyong hips had begun to lose their rhythm and his movements grew sloppier as he drew closer to the edge and Ten clenched as hard as he could around his cock. He loved the way his boyfriend's eyes refused to scrunch tight even in the face of immense pleasure, instead choosing to stare intently at Ten's face. 

The younger boy purposefully ran a hand along Taeyong's back, tracing along his spinal cord, as he brought his other hand to his own stomach, collecting the streaks of him splatted across it in his fingers and offering it to Taeyong. 

The older took it eagely, sucking the fingers as if they were a popsicle and moaning loud. Taeyong's breath grew ragged as Ten took the now wet fingers to join his other hand exploring his back. Their eyes remained locked as Ten slowly parted his cheeks and began to play with his rim. 

Taeyong visibly struggled to control his body and Ten knew he was a on the verge of cumming, so he circled the fingers around the rim, just the way he loved to tease himself before quickly pushing one finger deep inside Taeyong. His boyfriend's eyes were wide in shock as well as pleasure and he groaned out loud from the unexpected intrusion. 

Taeyong cried out as Ten quickly added another finger, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he drew closer and closer with Ten's sudden explorations. And then he was coming, the moment Ten discovered that bundle of nerves inside him causing an immense wave of pleasure to course through his body, which had him spray Ten's walls with his cum till he was leaking through the sides. 

When he came back around, it was to the face of Ten who was looking like a very pleased kitten.

 

Taeyong quickly began to smother his face with kisses and Ten laughed at the onslaught. But parted his lips needing his fiance's mouth on him desperately.

 

 

It was only much later, towards early morning, after a round two and a shower that had ended with them more dirty than clean that they finally settled down. Ten was cuddled up against Taeyong's chest and was playing casually with the older boys's fingers when he finally spoke. 

"So I take you liked my surprise?"

"You are free to surprise me anytime love, I loved this," said Taeyong, "that lace looked so good on your skin."

"And yet you ripped them off."

"I will buy you more," said Taeyong making Ten laugh loudly. But it quickly became a moan once Taeyong brought his lips down the column of his neck, nibbling lightly on the thin skin. 

"What you did before, I liked that a lot," Taeyong said. Ten's eyes were closed but he knew his boyfriend was still awake. 

Ten raised his eyebrows, though he knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about. 

"Is that how it feels for you always?" Taeyong asked. 

"It's ever better...your fingers are longer and your cock is much wider. It feels amazing in me."

Taeyong nodded, "Maybe I wanna try that," he said after a minute of silence and Ten looked up in surprise. 

"What?"

"Maybe I want you to fuck me," he said, "not immediately or anything...but I wanna know how it feels."

Ten searched his boyfriend's face for a second and finally replied with a smile, "that can be arranged."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Under The Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mish and Lyn got this idea into my head. So you can blame them both for this verbal filth. 
> 
> And well this is set a bit after pt2 of Flicker ends and much before Taeyong and Ten break up in pt1. Just before things went south in their relationship.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked in surprise as Ten walked into his office. His secretary looked disapprovingly as the dancer was interrupting an important conversation. And just as he expected Taeyong was already motioning for her to leave. 

"Sir, the mee-,"

"I won't forget, just give us a few minutes" said Taeyong and Ten watched as the secretary finally left in disgruntlement. 

"I was bored at home," said Ten walking towards Taeyong's chair, "I barely see you anymore," he pouted. 

"You know things have been hectic wit-" 

"I know...and I am not complaining. I understand how busy you are.... It's just that," Ten paused. 

"What happened love?" Taeyong asked even as Ten moved behind Taeyong's chair and started to message his boyfriend's shoulders. The motion was so soothing that Taeyong felt himself beginning to relax. 

"I miss you," Ten replied quietly, snuggling against his back, resting his head against his shoulder and kissing his neck. 

"I miss you too," Taeyong replied. He hated how he rarely got to spend quality time with his boyfriend. It felt like they were in two countries all over again to be honest. Either it was Taeyong busy with his work or Ten with his dance shows.

"I am sorry I have been so busy," said Taeyong, "I am such a shitty boyfriend."

"No you are not! Don't you dare insult my boyfriend...he is the best man in the world. He is just a busy man these days, but still the best boyfriend in the world," said Ten causing Taeyong to smile. And then the older man was pulling Ten into his lap, holding him close and just inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. 

"You need a break. Come home with me...Take rest for the day" said Ten, "I will draw you a bath, then we can get some wine and maybe have a night in,"  Taeyong groaned as Ten whispered the words right against his ear before latching onto his earlobe and biting light. 

"I wish I could baby, but there is an important meeting in half an hour," said Taeyong with a sigh.

"Ask Yuta to handle it," Ten said, moving down to press kisses along Taeyong's jaw and cheeks. 

"I wish I could love...But I really can't," Taeyong said sadly. 

"Maybe I can change your mind," said Ten,  shifting a bit so that he was properly straddling the man's lap. 

"Babe...you know I want to. But this meeting is too important," Taeyong said even though his hands around the boy's waist tightened. Ten paid no heed to his boyfriend's worries determined to get what he wants, choosing instead chose to seal their mouths to stop Taeyong's protests. 

He smiled victoriously into the kiss when Taeyong finally gave in and began to kiss him back, his tongue exploring Ten's mouth with a fervor that had the smaller boy moaning loudly. Taeyong's hands moved down to cup Ten's rear, as his boyfriend began to ground himself against Taeyong's thighs.

"Fu-Ten no, I have to go in fifteen minutes, let's not start anything that we can't finish alright," Taeyong said, trying to stop the boy on his lap, as his cock began to stir in interest. 

"A lot can be done in fifteen minutes. Maybe I could help you de-stress a bit," he said, once more grounding their cocks against each other.

"We are at the office Ten," Taeyong hissed out as his blood began to rush to his cock at his boyfriend's ministrations.

"When has that ever stopped you before," Ten asked, "and this is your room."

"That's not how it-"

"I have barely seen you this last week and now I am gonna leave for my Japan show soon," Ten tried to guilt trip, still grinding on Taeyong's lap. 

"Baby, I promise I will take time off after this meeting. I will be with you till you have to leave," said Taeyong still trying to resist the boy even though at this point he was finding it difficult to even remember why the meeting was important. It was impossible to think with clarity when your gorgeous boyfriend was on your lap, pleading to be fucked. 

"Be a good boy and wait till I am done for the day and I promise you won't regret it," Taeyong continued, his hands slithering up Ten's loose shirt, running his hands all over his torso and back. Ten whined and pulled Taeyong's mouth in for another kiss but Taeyong knew he had won this round. Ten's kiss told him that he was going to obey. 

Once they broke apart, Ten started to move out of his lap but then Taeyong pulled him close and kissed him once more, wanting one last taste of those red lips. But the movement caused Ten's ass to grind against Taeyong's crotch again and the older boy let out an involuntary groan.

Thanks to his boyfriend's ministrations, Taeyong now had a problem in his pants. A fast rising problem. He groaned, trying to will his boner away. He couldn't walk into the meeting like this.

Meanwhile Ten was snickering, fully aware of what he had done, back to being playful, choosing to ground against his boyfriend's cock again, rubbing his ass right against the hardness poking him.

"Still sure you want to attend the meeting Tae?" Ten asked sweetly.

Taeyong cursed and made to pull Ten out of his lap. He was going to have to do something. There was no way he could walk into the conference like this. He just was gonna have to rub one out. 

"Get up, I need to use the washroom," Taeyong said to Ten.

"Your boyfriend is on your lap, begging to be fucked and you are choosing your hand over him?" Ten asked agastly.

"For the last time Ten, I don't have the time now, I need to be in a meeting in half an hour," Taeyong said through gritted teeth.

"I can get you off in fifteen," Ten said confidently.

"Babe-"

"Don't you miss my mouth on you Yongie? I haven't sucked you off in ages," Ten's voice had dropped an octave and before Taeyong could even frame a proper reply his boyfriend was pressing kisses across his face again trailing down to his neck, nipping at the skin...

"Ten..." Taeyong warned. His boyfriend knew better than to leave hickies where it could be seen, especially right before was set to go into an important meeting. He needed have worried because Ten's lips had already moved away, his body sliding off Taeyong's lap onto the floor, on his knees, quickly slotting himself between the older boy's legs.

He  made quick work of unbuckling Taeyong's belt and unzipped his pants, running his fingers lazily across the erection still hidden under the boxers. 

Taeyong knew it was a lost battle but he still looked towards the door ensuring it was closed. Thankfully his desk faced the entrance and even if someone walked in, Ten would remain hidden under the table. 

It was not like it was their first time getting frisky in the office. Ten had taken it up as a mission to christian Taeyong's office room right after they first set up 127 Corps. In fact Taeyong even had a couple of toys stashed away in a few cabinets for those special moments when Ten decided to surprise him in office. There have been quite a few memorable moments in that very room, including one where Taeyong had fucked Ten against the glass windows. But still, the risk they were taking now had adrenaline pumping through his veins...The fact that it was office hours and that they were on a time constraint, that anyone could come in and discover Ten on his knees, servicing their CEO's cock.  

His boyfriend was of course turned on by the idea, if his hazy eyes and sultry smile was anything to go by. And any lingering thoughts on the upcoming meeting or his coworkers flew out of Taeyong's mind the moment Ten's fingers grazed his bare cock.

It was crazy how turned on he was by this whole encounter. Ten was a menace and he truly was going to the end of him, but Taeyong didn't care anymore, not when boyfriend was tracing his fingers across the veins while pressing kitten licks to his head. 

Ten was slow, not even stroking his length but rather just passing his fingers languidly, enjoying the feel of the hardness in his hand. 

"Don't fucking tease," Taeyong said, but Ten still stalled, lower lip caught between his teeth, a devious expression on his face.

"Your fifteen minutes are already ticking baby," Taeyong tried again, needing those pretty lips wrapped around his cock already.

"Sshh...," Ten signalled Taeyong to not get impatient and finally parted his lips wrapping it just around his cock head and slurping. The sudden heat of the boy's mouth had Taeyong groan in pleasure involuntarily. 

His fingers automatically reached out for the boy's hair, just petting it instead of tugging harshly. Ten on his knees, with his muzzed up hair and half open shirt, his red lips wrapped around his cock was a glorious sight. 

"You look so pretty like this," Taeyong said running his hands through the boy's hair.  _Ten was right.. God he had missed those pretty lips on his cock._

"So lovely," Taeyong thrusted shallowly into his mouth, eager to feel more of Ten's heated mouth. 

Ten obliged, taking the man deeper, bobing his head and slowly beginning to suck him. Ten knew he was good at this and he loved giving head, enjoyed the power he weilded on his knees and god if Taeyong didn't find that confidence in itself sexy. 

Taeyong's free hand reached for his phone on the table, even as his other hand continued to soothe the boy's hair.

"Baby...you look so sexy. Can I take a picture," Taeyong asked. This was something that had began during the time Ten was away in London. Taeyong now has a whole secret folder full of Ten in various states of undress, some in the throes of passion...a vast many were sent to him by Ten while in London but it wasn't unusual for Taeyong to whip out his phone and ask if he could take a picture of his boyfriend during sex, wanting to save the image of the smaller boy covered in his marks and sometimes his cum.

Ten looked up at his boyfriend's face, pulling the cock out of his mouth with a lewd pop, string of saliva still connecting his lips to the head. And Taeyong caught the erotic image right on time, saving it away for his visual pleasure, for a later moment when Ten was too far away. 

"Don't you already have like a million," Ten asked with a laugh as his boyfriend continued to click away. 

"If you could see how fucking sexy you look now...," Taeyong trailed off into a silent moan as Ten once more took him back into his mouth, this time not playing around and instead taking him all the way to the back, till it hit the back of his throat. 

The phone was quickly discarded and Taeyong's both hands came around Ten's hair... Taeyong still taking care not to thrust or tug at it. Ten's  eyes were watering as he swallowed the whole of his length, and Taeyong's one hand trailed down to trace the light bulge in his throat. 

The older man felt himself begin to lose all his senses when the boy moaned around his length and began to bob his head and suck him off faster, taking him deep every single time...Ten's gag reflex was almost non existent and in moments like this Taeyong was extremely thankful for that. 

The walls were sound proof and Taeyong had never been more thankful for the same as he no longer had any control over this mouth, a string of curse words, moans, groans and chants of his boyfriend's name falling from his mouth in succession as he drew closer to the edge.

And then the last nail on the coffin came, as Ten pulled out and rasped out, "Fuck my mouth Yongie."

Taeyong groaned, losing the last vestiges of his control... finally giving into himself, grasping Ten's hair roughly and beginning to thrust in deep like his boyfriend had demanded. Ten's mouth was slack, eyes still locked on Taeyong's face even as his movements began to grow rougher. Tears were leaking out of his eyes as Taeyong's cock hit the back of his throat but Ten remained in position, moaning in pleasure, loving the way the thick length felt in his mouth. 

Ten's own cock was straining desperately against his jeans and he discreetly began to palm himself, needing some kind of relief as Taeyong began to lose his rhythm, his pace quickening as his release drew close. 

"Fuck Ten," his boyfriend groaned, "If we were home I would have fucking came all over your face. Would have came all over your skin...did you want that baby?" Taeyong asked and Ten keened, moaning a bit desperately as Taeyong's words... Yes, he wanted that.

"But we can't do that here, so you are going to have to swallow...alright? You think you can do that baby? Take it all...you won't spill a drop will you?" asked Taeyong. 

Ten knew it was just a rhetorical question...but he still moaned looking up at Taeyong, signalling his assent. His boyfriend knew for a fact that Ten loves giving head, loved the feeling of Taeyong coming down his throat. 

And then Taeyong thrust deep into his mouth one final time, moaning out his boyfriend's name in pleasure, right as there was a sharp knock on the door. Ten was still fondling his balls, as Taeyong came down the boy's throat, ropes of cum that Ten swallowed without missing a beat.

Taeyong's eyes that were clenched tight in pleasure flew open as he heard the door click open and Yuta walk in. Ten was still under the desk, licking the last drop of cum from Taeyong's cock and Taeyong scrambled to pull his chair straight, hiding the boy as well as his dick that was out in open. 

Ten looked to it him in surprise at the sudden motion, his eyes widening in shock.Taeyong motioned for him to stay put and missed what Yuta was telling his secretary. 

"Are you sure they are here?" Yuta was asking. 

"What?" Taeyong asked trying to school his features and appear calm. 

"The Mr.Choi file...she says it's with you," said Yuta. 

"Umm...I don't think-" Taeyong's brain was too scattered to make any sense at the moment, between the high of his orgasm as well as the adrenaline of almost getting caught his mind was in a jumble. 

"I think I sent it to Mr. Lee," Taeyong said finally.

"Okay...I will collect it later. Now, I actually wanted to discuss some things before the meeting," said Yuta dismissing the secretary. 

"Not now Yuta," Taeyong said in barely concealed frustration. Meanwhile he could see Ten had mirth written on his face. Taeyong did not like his expression, not at all. 

"Not now? The meeting is in fifteen... When else do we discuss?" Yuta asked. 

"I-" Taeyong almost jumped at he felt a warm mouth around his oversensitive cock head at that moment. Of course Ten was gonna fuck with him... He tried to suppress a groan as the boy's tongue began to trace the ridges along his cock slowly. It was too soon and he was too fucking sensitive. 

"Taeyong!" Yuta was calling. 

"I-I am sorry, just feeling a bit sick. You know what... I will be at the conference room in five minutes and then we can discuss... Just give me five minutes," said Taeyong even as his boyfriend continued to play around with his poor cock.

Taeyong was going to make him pay for this cheek. And perhaps that's exactly what he wanted, because he was enjoying seeing his boyfriend squirming way too much.  _You are gonna be the one squirming soon enough,_ Taeyong thought. After this damn meeting he was going to collect his dues..Taeyong decided. 

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked.

"I am fine... Umm just a bit under the weather," said Taeyong.

"Go home after the meeting then. And anyway, Ten already threatened me a million times that he will come here and kidnap you," Yuta said.

Taeyong almost choked at that and looked down at his boyfriend who just shrugged with a defiant expression. Taeyong sighed, his one hand caressing the boy's cheek, a silent apology for being so busy. 

"It's best you go before he comes here and drags you home," said Yuta. 

"Too late for that already," Taeyong muttered, hissing as Ten suddenly bit his fingers. 

Yuta raised his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Taeyong noticing the obvious commotion. 

"Listen I will be there soon... Just give me five minutes," said Taeyong, trying to appear nonchalant. Yuta frowned but seemed to realize it was useless to argue. 

Taeyong let out a sigh of relief and was about to pull his devil of a boyfriend back up by his hair when his cousin turned around right as he reached the door, "you two are lucky that it was me who walked in. And be a bit more stealthy next time."

"Ummm wha-" 

"You better be there at the meeting on time," Yuta said sternly and walked off before Taeyong could say anything more. 

"You little menace," Taeyong curses with a groan, pulling his boyfriend out the moment the door closed. 

"Not my fault you couldn't school your face," Ten said with a laugh. 

"You fucking teased me," said Taeyong. 

"A taste of your own medicine, Lee Taeyong. Now you know how it feels to be me...you play with me like this for hours," said Ten, sliding back onto Taeyong's lap. 

"Don't deny how much you love me playing with you...and you wait...after this meeting I am gonna make you pay for this shit you pulled," Taeyong warned. 

"Promises...you will probably become busy with another meeting or proposal or whatever it's that you all do here," Ten said offhandedly but Taeyong knew he had perhaps fucked up a bit. He caught the boy's cheeks in between his hand, kissing him harshly, tasting himself on his tongue.

"You know I deliver all my promises. From the moment this meeting ends, I am all yours till you have to leave for Japan," Taeyong said, once they pulled apart, "till then, you are gonna wait right here for me... Is that clear?" he asked. 

"Really?" Ten asked to double check. 

"Yup. I had already cancelled all my work before you barged in," said Taeyong, "now be a good boy, stay right here on that couch and wait for me to get back," said Taeyong. 

"I will be bored," said Ten with fake annoyance.

"I will wrap it up as soon as possible," said Taeyong.

"You say that now," Ten muttered knowing that his boyfriend took his work very seriously. 

"Maybe I can provide something to keep you entertained," Taeyong said, a plan suddenly  forming his head. 

"What?" Ten asked as Taeyong pulled him off his lap and stood up, quickly zipping up and buckling his pants before starting to rummage though his cabinets. 

"What are you loo-" Ten paused as he caught sight of the small device that Taeyong pulled out his bottom desk cabinet with a devious look on his face. 

"Is that a-" 

"Vibrator? Yes," Taeyong answered. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am incapable of writing anything short this will also be spilling into another chapter.  
> Pt2 coming soon.


	19. Lay it all Out on the Table

Taeyong had never run through a meeting so fast in his life. He had finished up his briefing as soon as possible  and had asked everyone to direct their queries to his cousin, who has been giving him knowing looks through out the meeting. He was never gonna live this down, but right then Taeyong didn't care. All that mattered was his boyfriend who had been incessantly messaging him since the moment he stepped out of the room. 

Taeyong imagined Ten in his office room, squirming in his seat, tormented by the small vibrator. He had kept playing with the buttons of the little remote secretly through the meeting, never letting the boy get used to the sensation and keeping him in edge. 

His phone finally stopped lighting up with messages as he finished the meeting. Taeyong walked briskly towards his cabin, eager to find his boyfriend who must be going insane with need.

What he expected to walk into was a Ten who was on edge and desperate... Ready to be fucked, but instead he finds his boyfriend on Taeyong's seat, fully clothed, scrolling through his phone, while the vibrator was steam causally on his table.

"You took it off?" Taeyong asked lowly, moving to get his table cleared up. 

"You weren't letting me come," said Ten defiantly. 

Taeyong moved closer to the chair and turned it so that Ten was directly facing him. 

"You shouldn't have disobeyed," said Taeyong with forced calmness. 

"Uhum..what will you do about it? You probably have another meeting or another appointment or whatever. I should just go home and jerk off or something," said Ten, not bothering to look up from his phone and making to rise out of his seat. 

"Oh no baby, if that's what you wanted you would have done that right here with that vibe up your ass. So tell me why you took it off instead," said Taeyong, leaning in, putting his hands on the two sides of the chair and essentially caging his boyfriend and finally getting the boy to look at his face. 

Ten tried to avoid the man's piercing stare and tried to push him away but to not avail. "Let me go Tae-" he said. 

"I think I know why," Taeyong said with a smirk and the next time Ten tried to get up, he let him but immediately clasped his hand tightly behind his back so he was stuck with his back to Taeyong's and his front against the table. Ten let out a shiver involuntarily as he felt the ghost of Taeyong's lips against his neck. 

"How rough do you want it," Taeyong asked and Ten almost whimpered, "isn't that why you did it baby? Because you missed me taking my time and playing around with you? Because you missed me fucking deep into you and making you scream till your voice is hoarse? Maybe I should bend you over the table and fuck you right here, is that what you want Ten? Or do you want me to eat you out first? Imagine you spread out on this table, all naked and pretty for me, I would like to see that."

Taeyong's free hand had trailed trailed down to cup Ten's ass and the smaller boy let out a gasp as Taeyong sqeased the flesh harshly. 

"Tae-" Ten began. 

"Such a brat," Taeyong continued to mutter against his boyfriend's skin, "disturbing me at work and now disobeying me as well," Ten groaned as Taeyong's teeth lightly scrapped across his neck.

"B-But I sucked you off," Ten whined in protest. 

"While Yuta was in my cabin. Do you know how much trouble we could have gotten in if it had been anyone else?" Taeyong asked even as his handmoved from Ten's ass to his front, snaking beneath his shirt to reach his torso and flick his nipples. 

"And yet you want to bend me on the table and fuck the daylights out of me, right here," retorted Ten. 

"Right fucking here," Taeyong agreed. It had been way too long since he had been enveloped by Ten's warm heat. The boy was usually already sleeping by the time Taeyong dragged himself home from work. Even in the mornings all they had managed were quick blowjobs or handjobs before Ten had to scurry away for his early morning practice. Thanks to the prolonged almost dry spell Taeyong's  patience wasn't at his usual best and he couldn't wait to rip the clothes of his boyfriend's body and push into him... But first...

"Get to it fast then. Do it all....just fuck me here," said Ten and Taeyong smiled. 

"I will baby...I will fuck you and more...But first, we are going to play for a while," said Taeyong. 

"P-play?" Ten asked in surprise,even as he found himself being bend unceremoniously over the table. 

"You knew what you were getting into when you pulled off that vibe love," said Taeyong,  unbuttoned Ten's pants and pulling them down right along with his boxers. 

"Bu-" Ten didn't get to even start his sentence as he felt two fingers breach his entrance. He was still loose from before when Taeyong had quickly opened him up to push the small bullet vibrator directly against his prostrate and he was definitely feeling sensitive there from all the stimulation. So the quick unexpected evasion had the dancer let out a loud involuntary moan. 

"Gonna let the whole office know that you are getting fucked down?" Taeyong asked teasingly, prodding at those bundle of nerves inside him again and again. His walls were soundproof, but it was still fun to tease his boyfriend.

"Tae- you already played with me...just fuck me now," said Ten even as he pushed his ass back against Taeyong's fingers, encouraging them to drag across his prostate again. 

"And you disobeyed. Pulled off the vibrator before I was done. If you had been a good boy, you could have had my cock buried in you by now," said Taeyong calmly as he pulled out his fingers. Ten let out a whimper at the feeling of emptiness...but it quickly became a groan as he felt a familiar material pressing against his rim.

"Taeyong-" whatever Ten wanted to say turned into a indecipherable mumble as the small bullet began to vibrate that second, this time at a higher speed than before. Ten's fingers quickly held onto the sides of the table, desperate for something to hold him steady. 

"How does that feel baby?" Taeyong asked. 

"G-good," Ten moaned out.

"Then why did you pull it out," asked Taeyong and Ten cried out as he felt rather than heard the quick smack on his left ass cheek. 

Ten didn't get a chance to respond as a successive smack landed on his other cheek that had him whine, vibrator in him jolted and pressed directly on his prostate now. 

"That's two, how many more do you think you can handle Ten? How many more before you will be begging?" asked Taeyong. 

Ten did not respond, or rather he could not respond with the blood pounding in his head from the pleasure. His cock was hard, painfully so and he held back a whine realising that it is gonna remain untouched for a long long time. 

"Ten baby? Can you make it to ten? Count it out for me...count it till we spell your name," said Taeyong and Ten wanted to cuss at him for joking, while he had him pressed against his table. 

But he didn't get to say anything, as Taeyong landed his next slap right at that second, in the fleshiest part of his ass, "Count it for me sunshine," Taeyong said softly, but Ten knew that it was best for his ass to obey.

"Three," he let out almost defiantly but he was paid for his cheek with the fourth slap came a tad bit harsher against his thigh. 

"Four," he still managed to squeak out and waited for the next blow to land while the vibrator continued to wreck him from the inside. But instead, he felt his ass cheeks being squeezed again and Ten looked to the side to see Taeyong inspecting his finger prints. 

"Have I ever told you how perfect an ass you have?" asked Taeyong lightly seeing that Ten was looking, "so round and fleshy...and god it looks beautiful painted red...," Taeyong said tracing a finger through his handprints. 

"Does it hurt baby?" Taeyong asked as Ten let out a whine, "do you want me to stop?" he asked exactly as Ten let out a loud moan. He had started getting used to the vibrator's pace and was slowly mastering control over it but Taeyong increased the speed again right then...he did not even think it was possible, but the thing was now buzzing so much faster, in a way that made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else but the blood rushing to his erection. His cock felt huge and Ten swore he was an inch away from his orgasm. He closed his eyes ready to let go but quick long fingers closed around his balls, wrecking the pleasure away seconds before he attained it. 

Ten cried out loud as the vibrator continued the pressure, "not so fast sweetheart, we just started," cooed Taeyong as he slowly freed his balls but only to rummage around in his cabinet and slip on a ring around his cock. 

It was Ten who ordered an insane amount of toys to Taeyong's office and stashed them away as a surprise for his boyfriend's last birthday. At that time it had seemed like a great idea but he was seriously beginning to regret the fact now. Especially that cock ring which Taeyong had just put around him. 

"Yong-" Ten tried to protest but his words were useless as the vibrator's pace had once more gone back up. Ten's fingers were slipping from the glass table, wet with his sweat. He struggled to hold on despite the onslaught of pleasure even as two more consecutive slaps landed on his firm rear. 

"You forgot to count," Taeyong said, leaning against the boy and nipping his ear and his neck. 

"Count Ten!" Taeyong repeated, voice firmer, stirring the boy from his pleasure induced daze, "five, six," Ten said in succession and his boyfriend seemed pleased because he was once more tracing his fingers across his ass and thighs.

"Yongie-" Ten moaned in need as the pressure against his prostrate refused to let up. 

"Yes baby," Taeyong replied, pulling his shirt up and tracing his fingers across his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

"Please," Ten moaned and his boyfriend seemed to take some pity on him, reducing the speed of the vibrator. But Ten barely got a chance to breathe in relief as another smack landed on his thigh.

"Seven," he barely remembered to count on time.

"Good boy," Taeyong praised and landed two more successive slaps on his each cheek. Ten kept his count even as tears of frustration began to leak out of his eyes. He was so close but he couldn't come...Taeyong had him completely at his mercy.

"Taeyong please...please just fuck me, please, please..," the boy begged at the tenth slap landed squarely on his right cheek. Ten cried out and tried to ground his cock against the table in desperation. 

And suddenly Ten found himself pulled up and flipped around, his eyes meeting another pair that were filled with fiery lust. And then Ten was pulling Taeyong in close, desperate to feel his mouth against his own, craving to mould himself against his boyfriend in need. 

Taeyong licked into the boy's mouth, his hands right around his hips, tongue tasting and exploring every nook and cranny of Ten's mouth in detail. His boyfriend moaned into his mouth, leaning closer to grind his cock against Taeyong's thighs, still on edge, desperate for release. 

And then Taeyong was hoisting him up onto the table, without breaking the kiss. Ten's hands were tight around his boyfriend's shoulders even as he felt himself being gently laid on the flat surface. 

Taeyong finally broke the kiss and straightened up, making quick work of pulling off Ten's shoes and the pants and briefs bunched around his ankles. His shirt was lifted off his body with the same fervor and Ten felt himself blush from the way Taeyong's eyes raked in his naked figure. 

He really was laid out on his boyfriend's work table with the man looking at him as if he was his last meal. Ten let out a loud groan as Taeyong passes his hand leisurely across the length of his cock that laid heavy against his stomach. 

"You ready for the next part baby?" Taeyong asked, even as he pulled Ten's leg up to get a better look at his hole. 

"Just fuck me please," Ten begged even as he knew it was useless. And almost immediately the vibrator which he had almost forgotten about once more sped up, going right back to the highest setting, wrenching a loud cry from the smaller man. 

"But I haven't gotten a taste yet....,"  Taeyong said, slowly tracing his fingers around Ten's pretty rim. And then he was leaning his head down and pulling Ten's lower side to his face.

"No, no, no," Ten kept chanting and Taeyong's tongue licked across his rim, teasing it first but then quickly becoming more greedy. He cried out as his boyfriend licked from his asshole to his perineum, before moving to lick and play with his oversensitive balls as well. 

At this point Ten was feeling mindless with pleasure. He was losing all ability to think as the vibrator and Taeyong's tongue continued their wonderful torture on his body. He was desperate to come, his orgasm in the horizons from the time he had gotten Taeyong off under the table. That now seemed too long ago, a different age. How long had he been here, trapped under Taeyong's fingers and mouth? 

He looked and felt an absolute wreck, his eyes wet from tears, cock leaking copious amount of precome onto his stomach, his body overheated and covered with sheens of sweat.

 Taeyong's mouth continued to work their magic on his hole and Ten began to whimper as it traced along the insides...and then suddenly his mouth moved away, leaving Ten's hole clench around the emptiness as teeth scraped against the skin of his thighs. 

Ten had lost all control over himself, his body was screaming for relief, the vibrator inside him still not letting up the pressure against the prostrate. His mouth was chanting a litany of curse words interspersed with Taeyong's name and a lot of pleas. 

Taeyong bit down on the flesh of his thigh at that second and Ten felt his lower half almost shoot up, another dose of arousal spiking along his veins...his cock was red, desperate to cum but restrained by the ring and suddenly Ten couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much and he began to sob...cursing Taeyong and begging him, huge tears streaming down his eyes as his body heaved with his sobs. 

He barely registered the vibrator switching off or even the cock ring being taken off....but he felt Taeyong's arms envelop around him, lifting him up and carrying him to the couch. Ten clung to his boyfriend's body as if it were a lifeline refusing to let go even as he felt himself be lowered onto the couch. 

"Shhh, baby....its okay, I am right here," Taeyong whispered featuring the boy's face with kisses. 

"Need you," Ten whimpered, looking at his boyfriend through his wet eyelashes, "please."

"I could just get you off-" Taeyong began looking at the boy with concern.

"No, I fucking need you in me...you promised," Ten almost screamed. Taeyong tried to pull away to remove his clothes but Ten's sex addled mind refused to let the man move, worried he was going to be edged again. 

But Taeyong pressed a few more kisses against his mouth and face, whispering quiet reassurances that he wasn't going anywhere...that he was right there and finally Ten let him move. To his credit, Taeyong was back in record time but Ten began to protest the moment he felt fingers against his hole again. 

"No....Fuck me. Want your cock," Ten cried in desperation.

"I need to get the vibrator out first," Taeyong replied, rubbing soothing circles on his skin as his fingers made quick work of pulling the little device out. 

"You sure you don't need more lube?" Taeyong asked in concern and Ten almost wanted to hit the boy despite his desperation and need. 

"Just fuck me you asshole. Fuck me like you promised you would. I am so fuck-" Ten's words cut off into a high pitched moan as Taeyong pushed into his hole with no preamble. His body was too tired to move but still Ten pushed back, desperately wanting Taeyong to push in all the way...finally filling him up.

Both of them let out simultaneous groans as Taeyong hit rock bottom. The man's face was lost with pleasure, enveloped around Ten's tight heat but his boyfriend was impatient and began to clench around him purposefully.

"You ready?" Taeyong asked between harsh breaths. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ten asked incredulously, even as he panted from the onslaught of pleasure as Taeyong slowly dragged his cock across his walls. 

"Hold tight," Taeyong whispered right before he pulled Ten's leg around his shoulder and began to drill into him with purpose. He was back on the edge within seconds, the blunt head of Taeyong's cock hitting his overabused prostate incessantly. 

"Taey-" Ten screamed driving closer every second. 

"Let go baby, you earned it," Taeyong whispered, not letting up on his pace at all....if anything hitting those special bunch of nerves even more harder and then Ten couldn't help it. He had been close to the brink for far too long to even attempt to resits, he was lost, mouth open in a loud wail as he felt a release like he had never felt before. It felt like his whole body was lost in the pleasure every single cell coursing with the extreme relief from his release, The power of his release had Ten throw back his head, his entire lower body rising up as he clenched around Taeyong's cock in a vice like grip. 

He barely registered his boyfriend's groan or his quickening thrusts, body still locked up from pleasure...his orgasm carrying on for minutes to an end. It actually seemed like he may faint from pleasure as Ten felt his vision grow blurry. 

If it wasn't for Taeyong's voice he might have actually given into the oblivion but above him his boyfriend was moaning out his name in pleasure, his hips having lost any rhythm but still rutting into Ten faster and faster as he drew close to his own release. 

Ten cried out again as Taeyong bottomed out inside him one final time, hitting him right where he was most sensitive, washing his insides with cum, moaning out in abandon with pleasure. Ten's body was still shaking from the power of his own release, and he whine as his cock leaked one final pathetic jet of cum against his stomach as a response to Taeyong's orgasm. 

Taeyong harsh breaths fanned his face and and despite the sweat and fluids all over their bodies, Ten enveloped his arms around his boyfriend desperate to have his weight around him to feel safe. Neither of them had any idea how long they took to come back their senses...both of them struggling to get back their breath, their eyes kept locked against each other. 

Finally Taeyong pulled away, lifting Ten's leg off his shoulder and then kissing across his ankles and thighs, moving up across his torso to finally reach his face. 

Ten pulled the boy close by his hair, needing the feel of his lips against his own and Taeyong quickly pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring and licking...his movements much more leisurely than before. 

Soon Ten found himself lifted back up and placed on his boyfriend's laps as the kiss progressed, safely held tight within the circle of Taeyong's arms. 

"Are you hurt?" Taeyong asked as Ten keened when their kiss finally broke. 

"Kiss me more," Ten said,  chasing after his boyfriend's mouth. 

"In a second love...first you need to tell me how you are feeling," said Taeyong, his voice still filled with concern. 

"I feel amazing. I have never come this hard before," Ten said, his hands fisting on his boyfriend's hair, hoping to pull him close to meld their mouths together again. 

"Did I go overboard, you were cryin-" 

"I loved it Tae... Yeah it was intense but you knew this was what I came here for," said Ten, "I got exactly what I needed."

"Bu-"

"Please just kiss me...we can discuss this later. Don't kill my post orgasmic bliss. Especially when it was the best fucking release ever," said Ten and Taeyong stopped protesting, instead quickly sealing their lips together like his boyfriend commanded. 

 

 

It was only much much later, when it was way beyond working hours that the duo emerged out of the office.  The elevator was empty and Taeyong pulled Ten into his arms,  refusing to let there be any space between their bodies. 

"Don't get any ideas,"Ten said teasingly, but still turned around to look his arms around the boy's neck and peck his lips. 

Taeyong smiled, "nope nothing... Just wanna get you home and cuddle in bed."

"We will stay there till I have to catch my flight?" Ten asked needing to make sure Taeyong was only his for the next few hours. 

"Yes...I am all yours," said Taeyong. 

"I already know that silly. You are mine. Always." Ten said and kissed his jaw. 

Taeyong smiled and bend his neck to lean again the boy's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "always and forever," he confirmed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of time it took me to write this is crazy. And also warning... Hints of bottom ty at the end.

 

"Ten," Taeyong called out as he opened the door. The whole suite was only partially lit and Taeyong quickly moved inside looking around for his fiance. The sitting area was empty except for the music that was playing through the whole suite.

Taeyong made his way into the bedroom but paused, taking in the huge four poster bed with the black satin sheets. He could imagine how pretty Ten's honey skin would look against them. 

"Did you like the show?" Ten's voice startled Taeyong. The dancer was walking out from the washroom, drying his hair with a towel. Taeyong did not know if he should be thankful that Ten had dried himself up and found new clothes or be disappointed. 

The boy was wearing a black pants... tight, hugging his thighs just right and showing off the shapely muscles, a black shirt which is per the norm for Ten had more buttons open than buttoned.  Taeyong's eyes drank in the exposed column of his long neck, the beautiful chest, the peak of a nipple begging to be freed...and further down, his belly button that was visible just above his pants. 

"Eyes on my face mister," Ten said, discarding the towel. 

"Not my fault that you look so fucking good," Taeyong murmered,  walking closer... About to pull Ten into his arms. 

"Nope...," Ten said moving away from the man's touch, "didn't I say that you gotta pay up if you wanna touch."

"And what does that mean?" Taeyong asked. 

"Don't think I have forgotten our fight," said Ten. 

"Babe I-"

"How am I to make you trust me Lee Taeyong," Ten asked softly. 

"Baby I trust you. I trust you with my whole soul," said Taeyong. 

"But-?" Ten asked. 

"I worry...you could leave. Y-you can definitely find someone better. And he-fucking  _Daniel,"_ Taeyong groaned, "it's stupid and petty but he was your first...your first love. And he is still important to you...I trust you...but maybe I don't deserve you," Taeyong stopped, his face agonized. 

"Yongie...," Ten whispered, a hand stroking his fiance's face, "you are an idiot."

"When will you see that you are all I want. No one else. Ever," said Ten, "and so what if he is my first love...you are my last. Because Taeyong, I don't think I will ever move on from you. I tried for five years and yet I failed. You are it for me, so get that into that thick skull of yours," said Ten. 

Taeyong was ashamed. He knew he had been an idiot the moment he sent those messages, but then...he couldn't help it. He knew Ten was right...but it was difficult to convince his brain the same.

It was useless to continue fighting over it. So instead he bent his head to connect Ten's lips with his own. Before the night ended, he will make sure that Ten had completely forgiven him. Ten parted his lips after a second,  allowing him to easily push his tongue inside and explore deeply. Taeyong's hands made their way to Ten's waist, pulling the boy close to kiss him better...groaning into Ten's mouth in need. His hands were slowly creeping up, going under Ten's shirt to feel the soft skin of his sides when the dancer pushed him away. 

"Nope," Ten said between harsh pants as Taeyong rested his forehead against his, "not yet...you aren't forgiven yet."

Taeyong whined and tried to slot his lips against Ten's to distact him,  but his fiance moved away, putting actual distance between them both and walking into the sitting room. 

"Babe-" 

"You are going to have to earn it Taeyong," said Ten, without even turning back, making the older man groan. After the performance downstairs, Ten really expected to keep away? He just wanted Ten... _so fucking bad._

 

 

 

"Show me your hands," said Ten. 

"Huh? For what?" Taeyong asked in surprise but still automatically extended his hands as per the request. The music was still playing in the room and Taeyong knew Ten had chosen a playlist on purpose- to drive him crazy. He had no clue what Ten meant by earning it... But he knew it would mean he was going to suffer.  _A lot._

"For this," Ten said, producing a long piece of cloth from his back pocket and tying it tight around Taeyong's hand. 

"What the fuck," he asked incredulously but his hands were already knotted up, tight. Taeyong tried to break free, but his fiance had always had a penchantment for knots. 

"Means you are only allowed to watch....and not touch. At least not yet," Ten said with a wink, pushing Taeyong down onto the recliner and straddling his lap, "remember what I said? I make the rules tonight."

"Bu-"

"Shh...," Ten said, his finger on Taeyong's lip, "be quiet or I am gagging you as well." 

Taeyong's eyes widened in shock. This was new. Ten could be bossy in bed, but never like this... _but he wouldn't say he didn't like it._

He couldn't take his eyes off Ten...it looked as if his skin was glowing in the low light of the room. Taeyong groaned as red lips descended on his own...tip of the tongue tracing along the outline of his lips and seeking entrance. Ten was a fucking tease, never deepening the kiss, keeping him on edge, even when Taeyong moaned in need for more. He wanted nothing more than to pull Ten close and kiss him harder but his hands were tied up uselessly.

Usually, Ten let him take the lead in bed...but tonight the dancer seemed to be in the mood for something different. Taeyong could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He did like this different side of Ten. A lot. He loved how he was still learning new sides to the man he loved, even now. 

After they got back together...they both had come to realise that they had changed a lot in and out of bed. And along with that realisation had come the process of falling in love with the new sides of each other that they discovered as the time passed. 

Taeyong was pulled away from all his other thoughts as the music on the speakers changed to a Weekend song, ironically enough named _Earned it._

He cried out as Ten began to grind against his lap to the rhythm of the song...Taeyong could feel his hardness against his leg and he tried to move his head close to kiss along Ten's long neck,needing to feel the boy's taste in his lips but a pair of arms were on his chest, holding him in place.

"Ten!" Taeyong cried out in frustration, his own cock was straining against his pants but there was nothing he could do about it. Ten was still busy slowly grinding against him to the beat of the music. 

"I think I  could come just like this," Ten whispered, "grinding against your leg."

"Fuck...," Taeyong cursed out loud. 

"Shhh...I asked you to be quiet Yongie...We just started my show," said Ten. 

"Show?" Taeyong asked in shock. 

"Yes, my show...you see, it was terrible of me to crash your party before...I heard Yuta had even planned to get you a private show with a stripper," said Ten. 

"I don't care about it...I-I am glad you are here, this is better," said Taeyong.

"But I still feel bad. It seems only fair that I arrange a show for you instead...your own private show, just that the same rules apply... You can only watch. No touching," said Ten slowly rising from his lap and walking back.

What show? Wasn't what he did downstairs enough? What else did Ten have to his sleeve? Taeyong barely needed to wonder because he found out soon enough. 

Ten took the center of the floor, moving fluidly to the rhythm of the song, dancing as if he had practiced this a million times... He was merely moving to the beat of the song, forgetting himself and giving himself up to the song, and as usual... Taeyong couldn't take his eyes away. 

He always thought Ten danced like a dream...the way he flowed, the expressions on his face...the movements that were intricate yet looked so flawless, the intensity and the power that his eyes held, and all that were now being employed to drive him crazy. 

Taeyong hoped to all God's that he was the only one who had ever seen the way Ten was moving currently, the way he was feeling himself to the mood of the song, teasing himself and Taeyong over and over...the small hands that moved across his body, the way he bit harshly at his own lips... The way his shirt teased and shower more than his his honey skin, the way he put himself on display...showing himself off...the aura and the confidence in his body and himself. _Sexy._

Taeyong knew he would gauge the eyes out of anyone else who would ever have seen his fiance in this manner. This was for him. For his pleasure. For his torture. For his eyes to feast on. Only him. 

The few buttons that held together Tens shirt had already come loose, fully revealing his soft body...his nipples were pert, begging to be kissed, tugged and bruised by Taeyong's lips. 

"Fuck Ten, come here," Taeyong groaned out. He was surprised when the dancer actually listened, moving closeer to him, still dancing...Taeyong could almost reach him, if his hands weren't tied up that was. 

Taeyong groaned as Ten quickly slipped off the shirt, fully exposing his torso and climbed back onto his lap. 

"What is it love," Ten asked as Taeyong whined in frustration, as Ten wound his hands around his neck, rolling his hips and grinding himself... This time right against Taeyong's clothed erection. 

"Get this off me," said Taeyong, "get this off me so that I can fuck you like I promised I would...would have you coming so good, I swear... Just fucking let me touch you."

"But I am not yet done," Ten said with a pout, "I want to play more."

Taeyong groaned as Ten mouthed kisses across his jaw, still grinding against his cock.

"Be a good boy," Ten whispered after torturing him for five minutes, just before moving down to the floor, slotting himself between Taeyong's legs.

Taeyong breathed a sigh of relief as Ten's delicate fingers made quick work of opening his jeans and pulling his cock out of his underwear. He hissed in pleasure as Ten's fingers wrapped around his length....it was the barest of touch, definitely not enough to get him off but still Taeyong couldn't but moan out loud. 

"Shhh...quiet baby," Ten whispered, even as he traced his fingers across the veins crisscrossing Taeyong's length, his sharp nails adding a hint of pain to the pleasure. 

"I- need y-you," Taeyong groaned, his tied hands wrapping around Ten's hair and tugging them softly to get the boy to look at his face. 

Ten did look up, his face filled with mirth, but he took his hands off completely, "I said no touching Tae."

"You are fucking driving me insane," Taeyong growled but still his fingers on Ten's hair loosened. Almost immediately, Ten's hands were back on him and Taeyong groaned as he felt a warm mouth wrap around his head. Ten was still teasing, playing only with his head... Refusing to take him in more. Taeyong couldn't help but involuntarily raise his hips to get the boy to take more of him inside. 

Ten's eyes were locked on his as he licked and slurped around his cock and Taeyong wished his hands were free just so that he could click a picture of how fucking obscene he looked. 

"Stop teasing me Ten," Taeyong groaned. The smaller boy pulled away from his cock with an obscene pop and had the audacity to lick his lips. 

"You tease me all the time," he replied.

"Free my hands... I want to touch you," Taeyong demanded. Ten cocked his head to the side as if he was contemplating it, and finally his eyes lit up as if an idea struck him. Taeyong was not if he liked where this was leading... He knew that look all too well. 

"How about I give you a choice," Ten said finally, running a finger along his underside and making Taeyong groan again...Ten knew exactly what he was doing to Taeyong and the minx was thoroughly enjoying it. 

"What choice?" Taeyong asked between gritted teeth. He could barely think when his fiance was on his knees, teasing him mercilessly with his finger, lips mere inches away from his cock. 

"Either you remain tied up and let me play around for a while longer, and at the end of the night I will let you fuck me into the mattress like you promised before, or-"

"Or?" Taeyong asked, he couldn't imagine being teased any longer and he did not think there would be much fucking if he let Ten play around with him a lot longer... He was so on edge already that he might just come from the softest clench of Ten's hole around him. 

"Or you let me fuck you," said Ten, he was no longer teasing... In fact his face looked serious. Taeyong remembered the conversation they had just a few days back...did he  _want that?_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like this.

"Or you let me fuck you," said Ten.It was obvious, Taeyong knew what he wanted. He was too desperate for release to wait any longer. And he had been curious... _very curious_ after all. 

So he made his choice and now here he was on the king sized bed, naked and his hands finally free from their restraint, holding onto the hips of his fiance, who was straddling him while raining kisses on his face. 

Taeyong groaned into Ten's mouth, grounding his cock against his thigh, hard as steel and red with need.

His hands ran down to squeeze the boy's ass roughly... Needing him to move on with it already. 

"Now look who's the impatient one," Ten said with a laugh, finally pulling away and moving to get the bottle of lube and condoms. He divested off his pants, and slowly climbed back to the bed on all fours...making Taeyong groan at the sight.

Ten was too sexy, with the way his skin glowed against the low lights...and Taeyong was almost tempted...wanting to feel the boy under him, to be enveloped in his heat and finding his peak, filling him to the brim with his cum.

"Having second thoughts?" Ten asked as Taeyong lazily ran a hand down the dancer's spine to his lower back and ass. 

"I want to try," Taeyong said with determination and bent his legs, feet firmly placed on the bed confidently. 

Ten quickly slotted himself between his legs and bend down to press a quick kiss to his fiance's mouth before taking the lube onto his fingers. 

"We will start slow alright?" said Ten, rubbing soothing circles on Taeyong's inner thigh with his other hand. 

"I know the drill Ten, just-" he hissed as a cold fingers pressed against his rim unexpectedly, slowly testing the waters. 

Ten's eyes were glued to his fiance's face as the finger finally  breached his rim, going inside ever so tortureously slow.

"Is that alright babe," Ten asked.

"Go deeper," Taeyong whispered, trying to adjust to the alien sensation, hissing as Ten obeyed him and went in further, till he was knuckle deep. 

Taeyong groaned, pulling Ten's face down for another kiss, his hand buried deep in his dark locks. Ten let the older boy explore his mouth deeply, while slowly beginning to find a rhythm and move his finger more and more inside Taeyong. 

"Can you take another?" Ten asked, once they pulled off and Taeyong nodded...the finger in him felt good but he needed more...there was no way it would be enough to get him off. 

He held his breath as Ten's second finger pushed inside...he had never felt this stretched and the noise that his throat let out was definitely unholy. Ten was smirking above him, quickly moving the fingers in and out, going deep as he could... Till Taeyong could get used to the sensation. 

Taeyong did not know what to feel... Ten's fingers in his ass felt like magic. But he wanted more... So desperately wanted more. Ten seemed to realise the same, curling his fingers and Taeyong let the loudest groan yet..."that's the spot," Ten muttered, aiming his fingers at that specific area again making Taeyong see stars behind his eyes. 

"Fuck, it feels like fu-" Taeyong moaned, eyes clenched shut at the onslaught.

"Amazing right?" Ten said, "now you know how I feel every time your fingers do this...it's torture Taeyong... when you keep touching me here and won't let me cum," he admonished but Taeyong was not listening...too caught up in the sensation of the fingers filling him up. Ten began to scissor himself experimentally and Taeyong fisted the bed sheets beneath his fingers to ground himself. 

"Just-fu..Ten-" Taeyong was too turned on, unable to make coherent sentences. 

"You are so tight," Ten whispered. 

"Don't care...Get in me," Taeyong groaned, "I am so close...Just put it in me before I come baby."

"No...one more finger first, I don't want to hurt you," Ten said adamantly, before adding another finger which made Taeyong feel stuffed to the max. 

"Ten!" he groaned, hands reaching till hold onto the boy's shoulders as he struggled to breathe. Ten's fingers continued to thrust deep, stretching him more each time till taeyong felt like he might scream from need. 

"Fuck Ten, just do it already," he groaned and finally his fiance seemed to take pity on him...pulling his fingers out before moving up to slot their lips together in a kiss again. 

Taeyong moaned into the boy's mouth, letting their tongues clash for dominance... His need driving him absolutely crazy. 

"You sure about this baby?" Ten asked once they broke apart, gasping for breath. Taeyong groaned and pulled Ten's body against his, grinding their cocks against each other in desperation. 

"Okay...., I get you are sure. But tell me if you want me to stop at any point," said Ten. 

"Fuck babe...I know what we are doing. We have fucked a million times," said Taeyong. 

"But never like this," Ten whispered, and Taeyong realized this is all as new for Ten as its for him.

"I am sure about this. I trust you," Taeyong said and suddenly Ten was pulling him in for another kiss. The dancer lined his cock with Taeyong's rim, not breaking the kiss and Taeyong cried into his mouth as finally Ten began to push into him.

If Taeyong had thought that Ten's fingers felt amazing in him, he had no words to describe the way it felt to have Ten's cock inside. He felt full and stretched... And it felt good. Ten was holding himself back, only thrusting shallow...his teeth biting into his lower lip from effort to keep himself in check. 

Taeyong thrust his hip upward experimentally, fucking back at Ten...encouraging the boy to go faster and telling him that he was ready. And the smaller boy finally began to move faster, once Taeyong had adjusted to the stretch. 

"You feel so fuck-" Ten groaned, clearly enjoying the feel of being enveloped by Taeyong's warm heat, "it feels so good Yong."

"Go faster," Taeyong encouraged and Ten obeyed...snapping his hips. The way Ten looked, looming over him, his hair a mess and sweat glistening on his skin, he was ethereal.

Ten thrust deeper...sheating himself completely in Taeyong's heat, crying out wantonly from the way Taeyong was gripping. 

"So tight Yongie,"Ten cried out, now moving faster, caution thrown to the wind and Taeyong rose up his hips to meet every single of his thrusts.

"Just there-" he groaned as Ten's cock hit his prostate, sending jolts of electricity through his whole body, "damn...fuck, baby it feels so good."

Taeyong ran his hands up Ten's hands, grabbing onto his shoulders as his fiance began to aim his cock to hit Taeyong's nerves over and over till he was a completely withering mess. 

"C-close," Taeyong groaned as Ten took Taeyong's cock which was leaking pre-come into his hand and began to stroke it with purpose. He wanted to last longer, but it was too much, Ten moving inside him, the assault to his prostate and the firm touch of Ten's fingers on him....it was all driving him absolutely crazy.

Above him, Ten wasn't faring all that well either...his eyes were glassy and he was groaning, his hips stuttering losing their rhythm..."come with me," he cried out just before thrusting one final time into Taeyong, hitting balls deep, streams of cum washing him inside out as Taeyong also let go, ropes of cum jetting out of his cock, making a mess of his stomach and Ten's. His head was thrown back at the onslaught of pleasure, his whole body going into a lock down from the intensity of the sensations...he could barely concentrate even on Ten's cries above him as he continued to clench hard around his cock. 

"Yongie...," Ten cried, almost losing his balance and collapsing onto Taeyong's chest. The taller boy's arms were quick to catch him and then Ten was pulling out, qucikly falling to Taeyong's side gasping for air. 

"T-that was intense," Ten said as Taeyong quickly wrapped the boy into his arms. They were covered in sweat and cum, but at the moment he desperately needed to feel Ten's skin against his own. Ten seemed to be feeling the same and pulled Taeyong's hair to meet his lips...the kiss starting frantic and moving to soft and languid as the time passed. 

Neither of them knew how long they spent cuddled like that, barely uttering a word, instead choosing to alternately just make out or press kisses over each other's body when they were short of breath. 

"Was that okay?" Ten asked after what seemed like ages but was probably less than an hour. 

"It was more than okay, it was amazing," Taeyong said, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's hair. 

"I love you so much," Taeyong said after a few moments, "and I am sorry. For being unreasonably jealous."

"At least you acknowledge it was unreasonable," Ten grumbled, but still continuing to run his fingers across Taeyong's arm.

"I am sorry that you had to leave your party too...Doyoung and Yuta are probably pissed," said Taeyong. 

"Yuta maybe, but Doyoung was cool with it. And I am not sorry....this was the perfect way to end the night. I had a lot of fun...haven't danced that way in ages," said Ten. 

"What? You mean- you have did this before? In public?" Taeyong asked in alarm. 

"The performance I did down there? Yes. The one I gave up here....no," said Ten, "no one has had the exclusive privilege of me dancing on their lap."

"You mean- on a pole? Ho-"

"I trained for it Yong...it was for this contemporary piece we were doing about two years ago," said Ten in explanation, "hmmm...let the dance academy open, we have courses on pole dancing too."

"What? You are gonna be teaching that!" Taeyong asked in shock. 

"Among other stuff," said Ten.

Taeyong could not decide if he should be concerned or excited about the prospect of seeing his fiance on a pole again.

"Maybe you could drop in after hours and then we could have our own private tutoring sessions too," Ten whispered, making Taeyong groan. 

"But I don't want anyone else watching you like that....," he grumbled. 

"Well they can only watch," Ten said with a laugh seeing how Taeyong was pouting. 

"You drive me crazy, but thank you for putting up with my possessive ass," said Taeyong, combing back Ten's hair and pressing kisses along the side of his face. 

"I love this possessive ass, especially how good it looked taking me inside," said Ten.

"Really? You loved that a lot?"

"Well, not as much as being the ass provider...But it was fun to try out," said Ten, "what about you? Is this something you might wanna to try again?"

"I enjoyed it. More than I imagined, to be honest...maybe once in a while when we feel like switching things up a bit...but I love fucking your ass way too much to give it up on the regular," said Taeyong, running his hands down the boy's ass cheek to give it a squeeze. 

"First wash, then food... And then maybe you can still have a piece of this ass. If I haven't destroyed you that is," said Ten with a smirk, slowly rising from the bed.

"You know I never back down babe," Taeyong said, tugging at the boy's hand and bringing him down for another kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather difficult to write. Much more than I anticipated. So please tell me your thoughts on this because I have no idea how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing about NCT so please do tell me what you all think.
> 
> Come say hi to me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Phoenix___Tears?s=09)
> 
> Or you can leave me a message in my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Phoenix_Tears)


End file.
